


This is The Voice

by Athena_VM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ice Dancing RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coaches, F/M, Friendship, Music, Romance, Singing, Slow Burn, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Scott Moir is a contestant on The Voice. Can a shy young man from Ilderton compete and win the votes of fans?Along with her fellow coaches, Tessa Virtue is looking to fill her team with a singer she hopes can win. At 25, she's the youngest coach on this season of The Voice and aims to prove herself by helping her artists be their best.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 94
Kudos: 68





	1. Blind Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Voice. Then this happened. This is a short introduction to the idea I had for a story with Scott as the hopeful contestant and Tessa as one of the coaches.  
> Obviously this requires some delicate handling because of the power dynamic at play, but I believe I have outlined a way to keep it from straying into dangerous territory.

Scott scribbled on the page, crossing out the words he was having trouble with. He furrowed his brow, humming the tune and writing down lyrics from the heart. He enjoyed writing original music and lyrics, though, for his audition, he was singing a well-known song that he connected with. He wasn’t sure he’d ever have the courage to have someone hear his original work. It felt private, like he’d be bringing someone into that raw world if they heard his words or the haunting notes he played on the keyboard in lieu of the piano he could not afford. His guitar was propped by the bed, ready to be played as he continued to grapple with the song that needed to come out. He wrote music that poured out of him. He’d let it flow and then work with the raw music he’d created, refining it and plying it into something that effortlessly filled the space of his apartment. It ebbed and flowed like a river, drawing him into another world. It was easy to almost forget he’d created this world, the music spoke to him as though it had joined together into a musical being, flitting from room to room leaving musical notes in its wake.

He put the music aside to focus on what he’d been trying to avoid thinking about. Tomorrow was the day. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. His days as a street artist would come to an end if he could make it. If he could take the steps up to that stage and perform for an audience. And four judges. He imagined he would get up there, sing, have none of them turn, have a nice moment, and leave. He loved to sing, it was the thing that made him happiest. But he didn’t feel special. Not an artist that would gain attention. Out of a sea of many, he was just one of them. He didn’t stand out and that was okay. Except when it came to making it in the music scene, standing out was kind of a requirement. He needed to be noticed. And after struggling with gaining any sort of recognition and having too many people, friends even, tell him that maybe this pursuit wasn’t for him, he’d decided to apply to The Voice.

Tomorrow. He went over the lyrics of the song he would be singing, as if he needed to, he knew it off by heart. He felt those lyrics. He’d lost his grandfather last year and had struggled to cope with the loss. Music provided comfort. Fix You was a song he connected to, it made him emotional but it also helped to show the vocal range he hoped he could convey to the coaches. He didn’t want to go out and audition with an easy song, he wanted to choose something that meant something to him. Something that could sweep him away in the moment.

Arriving at the venue, he could barely speak from nerves, lost in a crowd of other hopefuls, he found a quiet corner and just tried to focus. He could hardly believe when his name was called. Scott took a deep breath, this was it. He walked out onto the stage. He hoped for just one coach to turn. To see in him the potential he knew was there.

He tried to remember to breathe, nodding to the musical accompaniment to signal he was ready. The music started and he took another calming breath. This was his moment. He lifted the microphone, singing the first line.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

The crowd cheered and he almost faltered. Distracted for a moment by the lights and the sound of the audience. It didn’t take long to get swept away by the lyrics, nerves forgotten as he continued.

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

“Oh wow, he’s good,” muttered Marie-France.

Tessa nodded beside her. She had closed her eyes, listening to the velvety smooth voice of the current contestant. As a coach choosing her team, she tried to choose artists that needed help finding their voice and also artists that she could easily imagine listening to on the radio or attending a concert. This contestant was the latter.

“Shit, I filled my team. I want him!” moaned Marie-France.

“Unfortunately you can’t have him,” said Tessa with a wink, pressing her buzzer, her chair turning as Marie laughed at her.

Tessa glared at Eric who had turned almost at the same time, that smooth note that had captured their attention ensuring an easy decision.

_Stuck in reverse …._

_… Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you …_

“The control,” said Eric, mesmerized beside her.

Patrick too had turned. All three coaches watched as Scott continued, his voice rich and filled with the emotion a song like this needed. Scott let the last note fade, finally paying attention to the fact that not just one chair had turned but all four.

Marie-France had turned at the very last second and he thought there must be an issue with that as Tessa Virtue had jumped up and seemed to be arguing with her, Marie laughing.

The audience was deafening and Scott could hardly believe it. This was an audience that had backed him from the first moment he opened his mouth and started to sing. He was floored. He tried to focus on the four coaches as they too waited for the roar of the crowd to dull.

It was Tessa’s turn to greet the newcomer first, and she beamed. “Hi! What’s your name?” she asked.

“Uh, it’s Scott. Scott Moir,” he said.

“Hi Scott, how old are you and where are you from?”

“I’m 25 and I’m from Ilderton, Ontario,” said Scott.

A cheer erupted from a part of the crowd and Tessa laughed. “Sounds like Ilderton is here supporting you.”

Scott smiled.

“Are you a bit shy?” she asked, noting how nervous he looked.

Scott nodded, gesturing around. “I never expected this. It’s pretty overwhelming.”

All four coaches grinned and Eric spoke up. “You impressed us all. The audience just loves you.”

Scott couldn’t look out at the sea of faces, it was a huge auditorium and he had just performed for them. And they’d liked him. He couldn’t process it.

“We all turned, though Marie-France is just greedy,” said Tessa, mock glaring at Marie who laughed, her bell-like laughter ringing out.

“You know how this works?” Tessa asked him.

Scott nodded, clutching the microphone.

“Well, for me, you represent a demographic I don’t have much of in my group so far. You’ve got a beautiful voice with so much range and I think it would be nice to help you with showing that off. Now I’m the same age as you, whether that matters to you regarding who you want to coach you is up to you, but I think we could be a winning combination. Team Tessa needs you!”

Scott smiled and nodded, listening as Eric and Patrick also tried to convince him to join their teams.

Before coming to audition, Scott was hoping hard for Marie-France. She was a legend in the Canadian music scene and he knew she could help him. Of course, he was sure all the coaches could help but it was Marie-France he wanted to turn. She was just as glamorous as he expected in person, dressed in an elegant black dress. She looked at him with a smile. 

“I just want to say, my turn doesn’t count because my team is full, but I couldn’t _not_ turn. Your voice is magical. I would love to have another place miraculously in my team. Honestly, all the coaches here can help you on your way, and I think maybe Tessa could be a good fit for you.” Marie-France gestured to Tessa while Patrick and Eric tried to look offended.

Tessa laughed. “Thanks, Marie-France. Scott, the choice is yours.”

“Pick me!” yelled Patrick Chan, exuberant as he jumped up on his chair. “I need this kind of talent on my team.”

“No, he’s joining my team. What about it, Scott?” said Eric, laughing.

Tessa laughed, shaking her head at her enthusiastic fellow coaches. Scott looked thoughtful and then decided to take Marie-France’s advice. He spoke into the microphone. “I choose Tessa.”

Tessa grinned, putting her arms up victoriously. “Yes!” She rushed up to the stage to hug him.

“Congratulations, a perfect audition,” she said.

Scott blushed. “Thank you.”

He headed backstage after stopping to thank the other coaches also, trying not to swoon over Marie-France congratulating him and kissing his cheek.

He’d done it. He was in and now he was joining the Battle Round.


	2. Battle Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the battle round. Scott has to battle it out for a spot in the next round. 
> 
> Working with Tessa and Patrice, Scott felt like an artist. It was an incredible feeling to have this professional setting and input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest! Enjoying writing this so stick around for a journey through The Voice with Tessa and Scott.

On day one of rehearsals, Scott sat in a room with the rest of Tessa’s team, the group getting to know each other before Tessa came in with her advisor, Patrice.

“Hi everyone, it’s so nice to be here with you. I have a great feeling about our team. As you know, each season, the coaches work with an advisor, and for our team that is Patrice. I don’t think I need to introduce him, he’s a legend. It’s an honour for me to work with him and he has so much knowledge and experience to share.”

“Tessa, you are too kind,” said Patrice, waving off her praise. “I can’t wait to get started.”

Tessa grinned and started to let the artists know who they would be battling in the battle round. She paired Scott with Jeff, both had big voices and she wanted to see how they’d do in a duet together for the battle round.

Scott sat nervously with Jeff as Tessa and Patrice joined them for a private rehearsal. They were both nervous, wondering which song Tessa would choose for them.

“Okay, let’s get started,” said Tessa, sitting down and handing them both sheet music with lyrics. Scott looked down at it, _With or Without You_ – U2.

He could do that, he studied the notes and glanced at Jeff already mouthing the words as Tessa started explaining her vision for this battle.

She separately went through the parts with Scott and Jeff so she could give them individual coaching and Scott was nervous before his private session with Tessa and Patrice. It seemed to start well, Tessa and Patrice both nodding and humming along as he sang.

_Through the storm, we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you,_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

“Are you holding back?” asked Tessa, interrupting Scott.

He stopped. “Sorry, what?”

“I know there is more in your voice that you can give to this song,” said Tessa. “Why are you holding back?”

Scott bit his lip, trying to work out whether he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding back.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he mumbled. “I guess because I felt like it needed more of a rock sound to it.”

Tessa nodded. “I get that, but you get to put your own spin on this song. You need to show your strengths, not just what you think the song needs.”

He nodded, listening as Tessa sat down beside him to discuss the notes with him, highlighting his parts and taking advice from Patrice as he helped her break up the song between him and Jeff in a way that would allow them both the chance to highlight their voices.

Scott would have the first part so she instructed him to start from the top, reminding him not to hold back. He took a calming breath and waited for the pianist to start.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails, she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

“I like what you did there. You’re giving it that gravelly tone Bono is so well-known for, but you’ve also got that smooth and special tone that is all your own and I would argue it is what you will be well-known for one day soon,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott laughed. “Bono won’t call and say, why’d you kill my song?” he teased.

Tessa and Patrice laughed. “Definitely not.” Tessa giggled and motioned for the piano player to continue.

Scott continued, trying to make the song his own and he was almost awe-struck when Tessa joined in to push him a bit more. She sang it with him, using her hands to indicate where she wanted him to place the emphasis.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

“I enjoyed this duet. I want more,” said Patrice with a laugh.

Tessa shook her head with a grin. “You’re too kind, Patrice.”

“Go again, on that part, really emphasizing the _give_ ,” said Tessa.

Scott did and she nodded approvingly. “Perfect.”

Working with Tessa and Patrice, Scott felt like an artist. It was an incredible feeling to have this professional setting and input. He knew Jeff felt the same way. He and Jeff had different voices, Jeff was more rock which he worried would suit this song better but he did his best, and Patrice and Tessa were happy with him, both giving him great feedback.

He wondered if he’d lose the battle and have to leave. It hurt to think that his dream could be over so soon but he also knew that at least he’d gotten through to the battle rounds. He’d sang in front of a huge auditorium to thunderous applause and all four coaches had turned for him. They hadn’t thought he was not enough. They’d encouraged him and he knew he had already won in that sense. He tried to hold onto that thought as the day of the battle arrived.

Scott stood out on the stage, trying not to look out at the crowd and the coaches with a front-row seat to this performance. It was almost a surreal feeling. He was about to perform...again, in front of a large audience and four very experienced coaches in the music industry. The lights were almost too dazzling at times and he also wore black jeans with a white t-shirt that clung to his body, the stylist had dressed them both simply but with a rock edge, suited to the song they were singing. His wild waves had also been tamed and if it meant he didn't need to do anything, he was happy to let the stylists do their thing. At least he wouldn't need to worry about that and could focus on what he needed to do to get himself through to the next round.

He would start this battle so he took a moment to calm his nerves as Jeff smiled at him and the music began. He waited for his cue and lifted the microphone, starting to sing.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails, she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

Jeff sang the next part and then they stepped towards each other, both singing. Their voices melded together and the coaches were nodding, Marie-France bopping her head along to the music.

_With or without you_

_With or without you, oh_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

Scott felt the emotion, putting it into the song, closing his eyes.

“I wouldn’t like to be making this decision, good luck, Tess!” quipped Eric.

She nearly groaned. “They’re both so good.”

“I’m just in love with Scott’s voice, so for me, they’re both good, but he’s better,” said Marie-France.

Tessa knew it. She too was leaning towards Scott as they finished the battle, both of them grinning that the battle was over but looking out at the coaches nervously.

“Wow. I love that. I don’t envy you having to make this decision, Tessa. Jeff, you have such a beautiful quality to your voice, well done. Scott, I am just amazed at your vocal abilities, you killed it. Well done,” said Patrick.

Scott and Jeff nodded, happy with the feedback.

“I already told Tess, I don’t envy her this decision. You both sang that so well and your voices melded well together,” said Eric.

“I enjoyed this performance. I love this song and you both did such an amazing job. If I had to choose… Scott, I am just in love with what your voice can do,” said Marie-France.

Scott turned red and she laughed, looking at Tessa who needed to now make her decision.

Tessa gazed at the two contestants that had just sung their hearts out. She hated this part. It was so hard to choose and know there would be one person who would have their dream cut short.

“I enjoyed working with both of you on this song and listening to it just now. You both did an incredible job. Jeff, you have a wonderful voice and it is really suited to a song like this. You should be very proud of this performance.”

Jeff thanked her with a smile. 

“Scott, you did an incredible job on this song. The way you bring so much emotion into your performance really sets you apart, and for that reason and your wonderful voice, I am taking you through to the next round.”

Scott hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, looking surprised for a moment. He took in a now necessary breath, breaking out into a huge grin. He embraced Jeff, both of them leaving the stage. Tessa embraced them both and congratulated Scott, telling him to be proud of himself. He nodded, elated that he’d got through.


	3. Rehearsals and Knockouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has chosen some big songs for Scott for the Knockouts. He thinks he can't do it, Tessa knows he can.  
> There are rehearsals, walks in the park and realizations.
> 
> Scott held the last note, letting it fade off, and then opened his eyes. He was startled to discover that Tessa was crying, wiping away tears.  
> “That was beautiful,” she said.  
> “Don’t cry,” said Scott, not knowing what to do.  
> He reached out to hug her, and she chuckled a little as she lay her head against his chest, his arms around her. It felt nice, though in the back of her mind she knew it shouldn’t feel nice, it should feel wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and enjoy!

The work didn’t end there, the team members left after the battle round doing more individual and group coaching. In the group session, Tessa walked in and sat down, looking out at the group with a smile.

“Welcome, team! Today we’re training our ears, we’re singing a cappella.”

She saw the way some of them cringed and tried not to laugh.

“It’s hard to do, so much of singing has to do with the way you hear the music and it takes real skill to sing a cappella and today that is what we’re working on.”

There were a few false starts and laughs as the group found their voices without the help of a musical accompaniment and for Tessa, it was interesting to see that the shyest in her group, Scott, showed no fear of singing a cappella.

One of the loudest and bubbliest in her group, Kaitlyn, didn’t seem to like it at all while quiet Scott, confidently participated in the exercises and group round she set them.

Coaching for the first time, she’d quickly discovered that no one way suited everyone. There were different personalities, different voices, different stories. She’d gotten each of her team to open up a little and tell her their stories because it made them more interesting as competitors and it allowed her to draw out of them what was within and put it into their music.

Everyone except for Scott had opened up and shared their story and she planned to try again in their next session. She feared if he remained closed off that he wouldn’t be doing himself any favours once all voting was left to the viewers. He needed to make himself stand out. From what she’d seen so far, there were comments about how great his voice was and some very thirsty comments from the ladies but there was more discussion based around singers who had shared their background and stories. It didn’t need to be something extraordinary or a ‘sob’ story. It just needed to show his personality.

Patrice counseled her before the one on one session, suggesting some songs to sing with him and discuss what they made him feel. He brought all the emotion when he sang, he just didn’t open up in a group or so far in their coaching sessions.

The cameras were around, going from room to room for some footage of rehearsals, but she made sure no cameras were present for her one on one coaching sessions. She wanted to be able to give honest feedback, without censoring it for the cameras. She didn’t want to sugarcoat her coaching and she knew the more experienced coaches also felt the same way. They were happy to have cameras in the group sessions but in one on one sessions they allowed some initial footage of their arrival and starting out but after that, the cameras needed to go and the real work began.

She smiled as Scott came into the studio, glancing at the time worriedly, thinking he was late.

“Don’t worry, I was using the time to practice some songs of my own,” said Tessa.

“Glad I’m not late then,” said Scott.

“What were you practicing? New music coming out?” he added curiously.

“Something in the works,” said Tessa.

“Okay, I won’t pry,” said Scott apologetically.

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t really know what it’s going to be yet. A new album, maybe. Working on it,” said Tessa.

“I’m sure it’s going to be great,” said Scott.

“Thanks,” said Tessa. “Now let me show you a few ideas for your song for the Knockouts.”

“I don’t get to choose?” he asked.

“Not really,” said Tessa with a laugh. “I am of course very interested in your input.”

Scott laughed. “Okay, I trust your judgment.”

Tessa smiled and put three pages in front of him with the lyrics of the songs she’d chosen.

Scott stared at the first page. “You want me to sing Whitney?” He looked up at Tessa.

She nodded. “This is a big song. You have the vocal range to do this. You just need to believe in yourself.”

“I don’t think I can,” said Scott, looking unsure.

“You can. Part of the challenge of this song for you isn’t the notes. It’s getting past the doubts in your head about what you can and can’t do. And as your coach, I am saying you can do this.”

Scott nodded, he hoped he could do it justice, he really could. Tessa wouldn’t choose a song he would fail at, she wanted her team to win, so he trusted her experience.

He looked at the second page. “Ed Sheeran,” he said. “This is a nice song.”

“It’s nice. Not as big as _Run to You_. It’s a safer option but we don’t do safe in this team. It’s there in case you really don’t want to sing the other two,” said Tessa.

Scott gave her a look, making her laugh. He looked like he was resigned to singing the harder song just to not back down from a challenge.

She reached out to pat his back. “Don’t scream when you see the third option.”

He glanced up at her alarmed and quickly flipped to the third page. “Adagio?” His eyebrows rose to their highest extent.

“Scott, what kind of songs do you want to sing to show off the full extent of your voice? This is a competition,” said Tessa. “You are not Justin Bieber. You have a voice that is so impressive and you need to show it off.”

He nodded. “I’ll give it a try.”

“We’ll start with Perfect and give you a chance to relax with that and then sing the others,” said Tessa.

Scott got ready and out of nerves, sat down at the piano, tinkering with the keys.

“You play, don’t you?” asked Tessa.

“Piano and guitar,” said Scott. “Though I only have a keyboard at the moment. I wish I had a piano!”

“I hope you can get one,” she said.

He looked wistful as he looked at the piano he sat in front of. “Me too.”

Tessa wanted to keep him talking, she found it interesting getting to know more about him and she knew he needed to open up more to get the viewers to talk more about him and of course vote for him.

“Why did you choose, _Fix You_ , to audition with?” she asked.

“I connect with it. I mean, it’s a great song, but it’s also something that means something to me. I found it comforting listening to it after I lost my grandfather last year. We were really close,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” said Tessa. “I bet he’d be so proud to see you now.”

Scott blinked back tears for a moment. “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up a difficult memory,” said Tessa.

“It’s okay,” said Scott.

“You know the viewers would connect with you more if you shared some of that story. What makes you _you_. What makes you excited, what touches you.”

“That’s how you get noticed, right? I’m just a normal guy, I don’t stand out,” said Scott.

“I think you do. And your beautiful voice helps you to stand out too,” said Tessa.

Scott shrugged, not knowing what to say. “Thank you.”

“Come on, sing _Perfect_. Make me feel something,” said Tessa.

He glanced at the lyrics, starting to play the piano as he sang the words.

_I found a love for me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Tessa almost forgot she was supposed to be coaching him. Not that she needed to, he was so good that it was only a matter of helping to bring him out of his shell and increase his confidence as an artist rather than trying to correct his singing. His melodic voice was so soothing that her mind drifted away and she let him complete the song before speaking.

“Wow. You sang that perfectly. Not a thing I would fault,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Scott, his posture having relaxed, no longer thinking about how hard the other two songs were but having focused on just getting this one right.

“I think all the ladies will fall in love with you,” said Tessa with a chuckle. “That was beautiful.”

Scott blushed. “Thanks.”

“Actually we need them all to fall in love with you, we need their votes! When you get up on stage and sing and wow everyone with that beautiful voice, some of the shyness goes away. Part of your appeal is that some of it remains though, it’s endearing to viewers that you’re not up there being some Casanova. We see a bit of everything on this show, from both extremes. You’re one of the shyest but there is certainly work to do to get you to feel more confident on stage.”

“I know I’m pretty quiet compared to some of the others. Thank you for helping me,” said Scott.

“I’m glad to have you on my team. If you just happen to win it for Team Tessa, it’s just a win-win situation,” said Tessa with a conspiratorial wink.

Scott laughed and she took the opportunity of his more relaxed demeanour to ask him to sing Adagio. He nodded, looking slightly uneasy as he started to study the music and lyrics. Tessa played the song for him to listen to, wanting him to hear the original version. He was looking terrified again by the time the song finished.

“You think I can reach notes like that?” he asked.

“Why do you think you can’t?” countered Tessa, trying to look stern but failing. He was such a sweet guy she couldn’t be stern with him. But she needed to be tough with him to get his confidence up to sing songs like these.

Tessa sat at the piano, getting him to stand and playing the opening notes. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_I don't know where to find you_

_I don't know how to reach you_

_I hear your voice in the wind_

_I feel you under my skin_

_Within my heart and my soul_

_I wait for you_

_Adagio_

He opened his eyes, pausing for a moment to gauge Tessa’s reaction. She smiled encouragingly and he continued.

_All of these nights without you_

_All of my dreams surround you_

_I see and I touch your face_

_I fall into your embrace_

_When the time is right I know_

_You'll be in my arms_

_Adagio_

“I want you to draw on something for these lyrics, focus on a feeling. Focus on an emotion, a lost love, or the loss of your grandfather,” said Tessa.

Scott bit his lip. “What would you think of to sing these words?” he asked. He wasn’t sure why he needed to know, he was curious and wanted to know more about her.

“There’s a sense of longing and waiting for something in this song. I’d think of that. Maybe waiting for that great love we all search for,” said Tessa.

“We all do,” agreed Scott quietly.

Tessa smiled and asked him to continue. He was mildly surprised that he could in fact get these notes, he had never tried such big songs and he could see Tessa smirking after his insistence he couldn’t do songs like this. He got ready for the big final part of the song, knowing he needed to be even more powerful to make it stand out.

_If you know where to find me_

_If you know how to reach me_

_Before this light fades away_

_Before I run out of faith_

_Be the only man to say_

_That you'll hear my heart_

_That you'll give your life_

_Forever you'll stay_

_Don't let this light fade away_

_Don't let me run out of faith_

_Be the only man to say_

_That you believe, make me believe_

_You won't let go_

_Adagio_

Tessa stood from the piano, clapping. “Well done. Other than being a bit unsure in parts, you sang that so well.”

Scott smiled. “I was surprised. Okay, let’s try Whitney then.”

“That’s the spirit!” said Tessa, enthusiastically.

“We should let the cameras in for at least part of this rehearsal so go through it once or twice and then we can get some footage of the rehearsal, what do you think?” asked Tessa.

Scott nodded, much more at ease.

“Start with just the first few lines,” said Tessa, sitting down at the piano again and playing it.

Scott knew this song, he had never tried to sing it but he felt he could do at least part of it without reading the lyrics. He glanced at the page and then took a calming breath to start.

_I know that when you look at me_

_There's so much that you just don't see_

_But if you would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'd find_

Tessa was watching him. “See how you did that, finding the emotion in the words? It’s beautiful.”

“I kind of feel the same I guess, the words resonate _. There’s so much that you just don’t see_. Those words are so true. I mean, I feel that. I’m just an average guy that likes to sing. I’m not really outgoing enough to be noticed though,” said Scott.

“Your voice is so special, Scott. And you have it all, the whole package, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s your confidence we need to work on. Not so much your singing ability which is incredible. You are a better singer than I am,” said Tessa.

Scott shook his head, alarmed, and she laughed. “I have no qualms admitting when someone is a better singer.”

“You’re an amazing singer,” he said. “And you’re helping me a lot, so thank you.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” said Tessa.

“Now let’s get you singing some of these big notes. Your task is to give me goosebumps.”

Scott laughed. “Okay, I’ll try.”

_Tell me will you stay_

_Or will you run away_

_Run away, no_

_I need you here I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_No if you only knew how much I wanna run to you_

_You know I wanna run to you_

_Won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm_

_I run to you_

_But if I come to you_

_Tell me will you stay_

_Or will you run away_

Scott held the last note, letting it fade off, and then opened his eyes. He was startled to discover that Tessa was crying, wiping away tears.

“That was beautiful,” she said.

“Don’t cry,” said Scott, not knowing what to do.

He reached out to hug her, and she chuckled a little as she lay her head against his chest, his arms around her. It felt nice, though in the back of her mind she knew it shouldn’t feel nice, it should feel wrong.

“You made me cry and succeeded on the goosebumps too. Just for that, you need to sing it again… and sing it for the live. I choose this one. What do you say?” Tessa looked up at him, wiping away tears as she stepped back.

Scott nodded. “It’s nice and I think I can do it well. I’ll need to practice it a lot more, but yes, I’ll sing this one.”

“I get to say I told you so. You should have confidence in your abilities. Your vocal range is incredible. You should not balk at a song by Whitney Houston that you sang so beautifully. She’d be damn proud,” said Tessa. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you,” said Scott with a blush. “I’m pretty proud too.”

“You should be,” said Tessa.

He ran through the song again, Tessa trying not to cry as she listened to his powerful voice hit every note and bring so much emotion into the performance. For the third run-through, the cameras came in and he rehearsed it with Tessa giving pointers.

Tessa had to film some clips that would be shown when the episode aired, sharing her thoughts on her team so far. She sat down with the camera crew after her rehearsal with Scott, briefly talking about each member of her team individually and also as part of the team

“Honestly, I’ve realized that there is so much talent to nurture in my team and there is such diversity. There’s Kaitlyn who has such a big voice, she’s outgoing and bubbly and in comparison, there is Scott who has such an amazing voice but there is work there to do in bringing him out of his shell a bit. Everyone brings something different and they all have amazing voices. It’s why I love coaching, there’s so much variety and I love to be able to help them find the style that best works for them as artists.”

Tessa realized she was smiling as she looked down at her phone, seeing a message from Scott that evening. She had made herself available to her team to answer any questions they had. Scott checked in with her regarding any queries he had about his song preparation but at some point, she wasn’t sure when, they’d started chatting. She’d sent him online commentary she had read about his performances. The media team kept a tab on those and they’d send her the interesting ones, which she’d then pass onto her team.

She ran into him at the park as she went on a morning run. She lived in Montreal so she could stay in her own place while the show was filmed. All the contestants stayed at a hotel but they had some free time to themselves too.

She saw Scott as he stood by the pond, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets as he stood there, eyes closed, focused on his breathing. She imagined as a bit of an introvert, he’d need some quiet time and she wasn’t going to interrupt him but then he opened his eyes, seeing her and waving slightly. She waved back, going over to join him.

“Hi,” said Scott. He took in her jogging clothes and bare face. She was dressed glamorously for the shows and he’d seen her dressed more casually for their rehearsals but never without makeup. She was beautiful. He thought the makeup artists were mad to cover her beauty with makeup. He’d never seen anyone so naturally beautiful, gaping at her a little.

She looked shy for a moment and he awkwardly asked whether she was out for a run, despite her athletic wear kind of making that obvious. She nodded in the affirmative.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” she said.

“It’s not an interruption. It’s good to see you. I just needed to get out of the hotel and clear my head,” said Scott.

“I usually jog around here in the mornings,” said Tessa, gesturing around.

“It’s a nice park,” said Scott.

There was another awkward moment and Scott glanced at the time. “I should let you get back to your jog.”

“I was just going to head home,” said Tessa.

“I was going to grab a coffee and head back to the hotel,” said Scott. “Uh, do you want coffee?” he added awkwardly.

“I can go for coffee. I have a great coffee machine at home, much better than Tim Horton’s,” she joked.

“I suppose you get recognized when you go out,” said Scott, understanding she didn’t want to go to a café.

“A bit,” said Tessa. “I’m no Marie-France though.”

Scott laughed. “Well, enjoy your coffee without nosey people asking for autographs.”

“Come over, I’ll make you a cup,” said Tessa.

She couldn’t believe the words had come out of her mouth the moment she said them. This was so inappropriate but she didn’t want to part ways yet. She wanted to spend time with him. What the hell was wrong with her?

Scott looked surprised but then smiled. “Sure, I’ll have to check out this fabulous coffee machine.”

“It’s good,” nodded Tessa.

He walked beside her as she led the way back to her place. He wasn’t surprised she lived in a fancy apartment building, concierge and all, she was Tessa Virtue after all.

She tossed her keys on the hall table and indicated to the spacious living room. “Make yourself at home. I’m just going to quickly shower,” she said.

“Sure, no rush,” said Scott.

She disappeared further into the apartment and Scott tried not to think about her showering. No, he would not think about that. Not at all. He sighed, realizing his little crush wasn’t exactly little and he really liked Tessa. He liked spending time with her. He focused on her collection of books, reading the titles. She had a little of everything. She had music biographies, novels, and books about business and science.

He was flipping through one of the books when she entered, hair wet and tied back away from her face, dressed in a casual t-shirt and Adidas leggings.

“Tessa Virtue is a nerd,” he teased.

She laughed, glancing at the book he’d been flipping through. “I am a bit. I confess!”

“I love that,” said Scott. “I love reading too.”

“We can talk books!” said Tessa. “Coffee?”

“Sure, let’s see this machine,” said Scott.

He was impressed as he saw the sleek coffee machine in her kitchen. She had a spacious kitchen with a large island. It looked almost unused.

“So do you like to cook?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I like to eat. Not cook.”

“Do you survive on ready-made meals?” he asked.

“I make salads and sandwiches and a few simple meals, plus I love smoothies so that’s easy. Just blend and it’s ready,” said Tessa.

“Well, have your breakfast if you haven’t had it,” said Scott, glancing at the time.

“I was going to make poached eggs, want some?” she asked.

“You just told me you don’t cook, now you’re trying to poison me?” Scott smirked.

“Poached eggs is the one meal I can make successfully, thank you very much,” laughed Tessa.

“Ok, I am ready to try this meal,” said Scott.

She swatted his arm playfully and got the coffee machine going. Shen then got some eggs and a few other ingredients out of her fridge and got started.

Scott watched her work, offering to help and she shook her head, giving him the freshly brewed cup of coffee. He took it, having a sip. He looked impressed. “Great coffee.”

“You have a really nice place, Tess,” said Scott.

“Thanks,” said Tessa.

It was kind of unspoken that neither of them would mention this. That both knew Scott shouldn’t be at her place. But that they were doing this anyway. He enjoyed the poached eggs, apologizing for doubting her kitchen skills and before they knew it they were debating her taste as she mentioned her favourite band was Hall and Oates. Tessa offered a story about Marie-France and Patrice which Scott listened to with interest and it was early afternoon before either of them realized they’d spent hours together, the movie credits rolling.

“Uh, I should go,” mumbled Scott.

“Yeah.” Tessa found she had nothing to say. Telling him she’d had a great time would make it sound like a date. She settled for, “this was fun.”

“It was, thanks for inviting me,” said Scott, smiling shyly.

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa.

“I have to go practice,” said Scott.

“Good, you’ll be ready,” said Tessa.

With a wave goodbye, she let him out and then leaned against the door. Her conscience gnawed at her. This was not okay. This had been a lapse of judgment on her part. But she didn’t know when the last time was that she’d had such a wonderful time with someone. It was awkward, in a good way, and she was comfortable with Scott. She’d enjoyed getting to know him. Shit. She was in serious trouble. She’d be fired, her reputation ruined if anyone found out she had feelings for a contestant. Fuck. She had a heartbreaking decision to make.

She tried to be more aware of her behavior for the rest of the week. She didn’t realize it but Scott saw it as coldness. He felt that she’d somehow changed her behavior towards him and he didn’t know why. He didn’t want to bring it up, how could he with cameras around all the time? He tried his best to ignore the gnawing feeling of dread in his stomach that somehow, Tessa no longer wanted him on her team.

Scott was going up against Kaetlyn in the Knockouts. She was a great singer. She sang first as he waited and he sang next, putting all of his emotions into _Run to You,_ the crowd deafening as he finished, holding the last _you_ , seeing the coaches all on their feet. Including Tessa. Though she looked torn. He tried not to look at her as the other coaches commented on both him and Kaetlyn. He was happy with the glowing remarks, Marie-France sitting back in her seat, holding a hand over her heart telling him the nation would have all fallen in love with him with that beautiful rendition of the well-known song.

Tessa knew what she needed to do. Her mouth dry, she took a deep breath. “This is the hardest decision I’ve had to make so far. You are both amazing singers. I wish I could keep you both.”

She took another nervous breath. “I’m going to take Kaetlyn through.”

She watched Kaetlyn breathe a sigh of relief and Scott embrace her, congratulating her warmly. She felt sick to her stomach for what she’d done. She wanted to burst into tears and wasn’t sure she could ever stop. She was vaguely aware of Scott’s eyes briefly on hers before he looked away and she was startled a little as she felt Marie-France move towards her buzzer, the large STEAL sign lighting up.

“Oh, me too, me too,” said Eric, pressing his own and not to be left out, Patrick did too.

Tessa did become tearful then, giving Marie-France a watery smile. Scott looked rather shocked, standing there numbly as the host gleefully advised the audience about how the Steal process worked and giving Scott the choice from the three coaches who had wanted to steal him. He could see Tessa was tearful and wondered what more he could have done. Maybe nothing, he wasn’t sure.

He mumbled that he would choose Marie-France, and she pumped her fists into the air, jumping out of her seat and going up to the stage to hug Scott.

“Welcome to Team Marie-France. We are going to go far, don’t you worry!”

“Thank you,” he said shyly.

It had all happened so quickly. One moment he was going home and the next he had been saved. He wondered if Tessa had known this would happen. He didn’t begrudge Kaetlyn the win, he just didn’t understand why Tessa had been so distant. She was normal with everyone, but this week, she’d been far from normal with him. She’d avoided being alone with him, their coaching sessions were still friendly but she was more distant and always had Patrice with her.

Now she was sitting there wiping away tears. Why? Had this been anything but an attempt to get him off her team? They’d been getting along so well, rehearsing with Tessa had been like rehearsing with a friend, a very knowledgeable and experienced friend, who could push him out of his comfort zone and make him the best singer he could be. He’d enjoyed spending time with her. Of course he’d also developed quite a crush on her but she didn’t know that and he would keep it to himself. It hurt more somehow, a blow to his confidence to sing the song she’d wanted him to sing, do a fantastic job, and still be eliminated. Though thankfully he’d been saved from going home and could continue his journey in Marie-France’s team.

Tessa tried to smile and reassure him as he returned backstage, but he didn’t look at her. Now that she wouldn’t be responsible for making decisions regarding his progress in the competition, she wanted to spend time with him. Outside of the confines of the competition. She wanted to explore that spark she felt that she hoped Scott felt too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Tessa timidly knocked on his door, knowing it was inappropriate for her to even be here right now but she needed to speak to him.   
> “Hi,” said Scott, looking confused as he opened the door.


	4. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an honest conversation about what happened, but Scott doesn't want to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest, comments and kudos!

Tessa timidly knocked on his door, knowing it was inappropriate for her to even be here right now but she needed to speak to him. She couldn’t have him thinking that he didn’t deserve a win tonight, because he had. He’d deserved to win.

“Hi,” said Scott, looking confused as he opened the door.

He seemed to realize it would not be a good look if someone saw her, so he quickly ushered her inside, closing the door securely.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I wanted to talk to you,” said Tessa.

Scott regarded her rather coldly. “I think you already said everything tonight.”

Tessa shook her head sadly. “I need to talk to you.”

“I don’t particularly want to talk to you,” said Scott, leaving her near the entrance and walking over to the couch.

She followed him further into the room, not trying to sit down. She only gazed at him imploringly, waiting for him to yell at her or whatever it was he wanted to do before he’d listen to her.

“What could you possibly have to say?” he asked since she didn’t appear to be leaving.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I bet you are,” he said sarcastically.

“Scott, please,” she murmured. “I need you to hear what I have to say. Then you can never speak to me again if you want.”

“Was I better than Kaetlyn tonight?” he asked instead.

Tessa hesitated. “Yes,” she said.

He bit his lip sadly. “Then we’ve said anything there is to say. Goodbye, Tessa.” He gestured toward the door.

She shook her head, blinking back tears. “Please.”

He shook his head and she nodded sadly, finally realizing he didn’t want to hear her. “Okay. I’ll go. Please let me know if you do want to talk. I have some things I need to say.”

Scott heard her but didn’t react, waiting to hear the click of the door before turning to make sure she was gone. He angrily poured himself a glass of whiskey, downing it quickly, the alcohol burning as it went down. It couldn’t take away the sense of betrayal though. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve being eliminated. She’d just admitted it. He was better, yet she’d chosen to eliminate him.

Tessa shoved dark glasses on, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears as she went home. She started typing a long explanation to send him a text but thought better of it. This wasn’t something she wanted to discuss via text. She wanted to talk to him and explain her actions. She realized she should have spoken to him before, should have explained herself before, should have prepared him, and told him why it needed to be like this. Regardless of if he ever wanted anything to do with her or not, the issue was her impartiality. She wasn’t impartial when it came to him but tonight, regardless of her feelings for him, he’d deserved to win.

She barely slept and could barely crack a smile with her team the next day. Nothing had happened between her and Scott but she’d really liked spending time with him. And he hated her now and she hadn’t had the chance to explain herself. Now he was in a studio with Marie-France’s team. She had a great team but she’d enjoyed being Scott’s coach the most, watching him take on songs he’d never thought of trying. He was brilliant and he was someone she wanted to see succeed. He was fun to spend time with and talk to. He was attractive, something she hadn’t let herself think about. He was the whole package. She thought with the close-ups of his handsome face as he sang, that there must be a lot of lovesick viewers out there.

She tracked him down after the rehearsal, cornering him as he was about to leave.

“Please,” she said, her eyes on his. His eyes were gorgeous. Hazel with flecks of green depending on the light. Kind eyes that she often got lost in but now they were looking at her with cold indifference.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, exasperated.

“Because I need to talk to you,” she said. “Please hear what I have to say.”

“Fine. Where do you want to meet?” he asked, frustrated.

“Come to my place?” she asked.

“I’m not doing that, sorry,” he said coldly.

“Okay. I can come to your hotel,” she said quietly.

“Fine. One hour,” he said.

She nodded and let him leave, soon leaving herself and going to the hotel wearing a baseball cap and large sunglasses to disguise herself.

He let her in without a word, sitting down on the couch and ignoring her. “So speak,” he said.

Tessa hesitated, trying to decide what she should start with considering how much he currently disliked her.

“I trusted you,” he said quietly.

Tessa knew she’d broken his trust, she understood that. The hurt in his voice made her tear up.

“I know. I hope you can trust me again,” she said.

Scott gave her a disbelieving look and she wanted to reach out and touch him.

“I think you are the best artist we have on the show,” she said.

Scott snorted. “Clearly, since you were so keen to eliminate me.”

“Scott,” she began.

“No, I’m done listening. How about you answer my questions instead?”

She wasn’t used to him speaking to her in that tone but she understood it. It wasn’t even anger, he sounded defeated. He wasn’t yelling or speaking loudly, he was softly spoken and clearly hurt by her actions.

“I feel like you didn’t want me on your team,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t,” admitted Tessa quietly.

Scott looked up at her, nodding. “I knew it. I don’t understand why. I sang the song you wanted. And I did it well.”

He looked sad, wondering why he even cared so much. But deep down he knew why he cared if Tessa didn’t want him in her team. He cared because he loved being close to her. And he knew that was far from okay under the circumstances.

He swallowed uncomfortably. “Why?” he asked again as Tessa hadn’t spoken, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Because it wasn’t appropriate for me to be making decisions on your progress. I’m not impartial like I should be,” said Tessa quietly.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“I like you,” mumbled Tessa. “And that is not appropriate when I’m your coach.”

“You, what?” Scott wondered if he’d heard her wrong.

“You don’t have to say anything,” said Tessa quickly, feeling vulnerable that her heart was about to be broken. “I just needed to make sure I wasn’t the one deciding if you were going through. You know you deserve to be there. You deserve to win, regardless of how I feel about you, you have an incredible voice. You’ll make it. I knew the other coaches would want you. They’d be stupid not to.”

Scott stared at her. “Uh…”

He couldn’t form words. He didn’t know what he was expecting but this wasn’t it. He thought about the position she was in and what it would mean if someone even found out he’d been at her place. He’d enjoyed spending time with her. He wished he could spend more time with her. She looked heartbroken, her eyes filled with tears as she watched him take in what she’d told him.

“You needed me on a different team?” he asked finally.

She nodded. “Because it isn’t appropriate any other way.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn’t want this?”

Tessa felt like she’d been slapped in the face but managed a dry laugh. “Obviously. Regardless of that, it’s my impartiality that is the issue here. Not yours.”

“So you thought if you liked me, you couldn’t be unbiased,” said Scott.

She nodded.

“Was I better than Kaetlyn this week, regardless of your feelings?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said immediately. “I told you that last night and I mean it. Please don’t hate me. I knew Marie-France would definitely snap you up. And she’s better than I am. She didn’t screw up like me.” She looked at the floor sadly, shaking her head.

Scott said nothing, thoughtful as he looked at her. Then he decided to be honest with her too.

“I feel pretty hurt by what you did. But I…” He stopped, ducking his head shyly. “Uh, I like you too.”

Her eyebrows rose, her cheeks turning pink. “What?” she asked.

Scott smiled. “I like you. And I’d love to get to know you better. Take you out on a date maybe.” The words came out more confident than he actually felt. He must be crazy, asking out Tessa Virtue?

The blush in her cheeks deepened as she uttered a shy, “that would be nice.”

“I have to wait until the show is over, right?” asked Scott, grinning that she’d agreed to a date.

“Well, yes and no. If it just stays between us, it’s okay to at least start spending more time together and see what happens,” said Tessa, looking shy.

“Um, can I cook you dinner, maybe?” asked Scott.

Tessa’s cheeks reddened again with pleasure. “Y…yes.” Gosh, she sounded like a pathetic teenager. Why did this man make her so nervous!

Scott smiled. “So if you’re free, we could even do that tomorrow night?” he asked.

“I’d really like that,” said Tessa. “Can you ever forgive me?” she asked.

“You’re forgiven. Not sure I can forget as quickly but I understand why you did it. I don’t know if there was a better way, Tess. Maybe you could have told me first,” said Scott.

“Maybe. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to be disadvantaged in this competition because of me. Because if I’m found to be biased, it affects you and I’d hate myself if I ever did anything to affect your chance to win,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“I get it, it’s okay,” he said.

“I’m really sorry, I always will be,” said Tessa. "If you do resent me, I mean, I'd understand."

"I don't resent you. Not right now. Yes, it hurts and yes, it will be different going to rehearsals with an entirely different team and coach, but I did want to be in Marie-France’s team from the beginning,” said Scott with a smile.

“You wanted to join her team?” asked Tessa, giving him a look.

Scott nodded. “I admire her a lot. She’s just amazing.”

“You didn’t want to be on my team at all?”

“I didn’t even know much about you or your music,” admitted Scott, cringing.

Tessa laughed. “You are so mean.”

“I have listened to all of your songs since joining your team and you’re amazing,” said Scott sincerely.

Tessa blushed. “I’m honoured you’d think that.”

“So, will you cheer up? Please? You look so sad,” said Scott.

“Because I…I never wanted to hurt you, Scott,” she said, tears springing to her eyes.

“It’s okay. I apparently made myself hurt more just by not listening to you last night. This is what you wanted to say last night?” he said.

Tessa nodded. “It broke my heart knowing you probably thought the worst of me and then seeing you and realizing you may never forgive me. I went home and cried.”

“I’m sorry, I was not really open to listening yesterday,” said Scott. “I’m really sorry.”

“But you still want to make me dinner?” she asked with a small smile.

Scott smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“Thank you.” She threw her arms around him without thinking and then tried to pull back as she realized what she’d done.

Scott didn’t let her, pulling her back in and soothingly stroking her back. “It’s okay, I don’t bite,” he murmured.

She giggled, burying her face into his shirt.

“What’s your favourite meal so I can make it for you?” he asked.

“I am sure I’ll love anything,” said Tessa, pulling back to look at his face.

“No favourite?” asked Scott.

“Not really. I love all sorts of food. Big fan of pasta, also love eggs obviously, and just a lot of things. I am not picky,” said Tessa.

“Okay, I can work with that,” said Scott.

“You know you don’t have to cook,” said Tessa.

“I want to cook for you,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled shyly. “I can’t wait.”

“Uh, so we’re going to my place obviously?” she checked.

“Well, my tiny kitchen here isn’t conducive to cooking much. I can get some use out of your kitchen,” he said with a wink.

“Do you need me to get any ingredients?” she asked.

“Just be there,” said Scott.

She blushed again. “I’m really looking forward to our date.”

“Me too,” said Scott.

She looked at him apologetically as she noted the time and he smiled. “I know, you have to go. And it’s probably a bad idea for you to be seen here.”

“Great disguise by the way,” he said with a laugh, grabbing the baseball cap that had a blonde ponytail attached and the large sunglasses that she’d taken off when she came in.

She smiled and took it from him, placing it back on her head after piling her hair under it to try to hide her deep brown tresses.

She put the sunglasses on too, pushing them down to look at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she checked.

“See you then. Is 6 okay?” asked Scott.

She nodded eagerly and Scott got up, walking her to the door.

“I’m glad I stopped being a jerk and listened to you,” he murmured, stroking her back.

Tessa turned to him. “You were hurting, I understand why. I’m really glad too. I’m so glad we had this talk.”

“Me too,” said Scott. He leaned forward to lightly kiss her cheek, seeing her blush.

She returned the gesture, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek and grinning up at him. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” he said, squeezing her hand.

Scott felt relieved. She had her reasons and he thought it could have been handled a bit differently but understood the position she was in. He didn’t want his chances of winning affected either. He waited a bit to call Tessa, wanting to make sure she’d got home okay.

“Hey, Tess,” he said as she answered.

“Hey,” she said, settling down onto her couch with a smile.

“Did you get home okay?” he asked.

“Yes, all okay,” said Tessa, touched that he cared about her enough to check that she got home.

“Good,” he said. “So I rang to ask if it’s okay to call you,” he teased.

“That’s very okay,” she said, chuckling.

“I’m glad,” said Scott.

“I really enjoy talking to you, Scott,” she murmured.

She knew he was smiling as he answered her. “Me too.”

There was a comfortable silence for a moment.

“So…uh, do you plan to move somewhere bigger than Ilderton for your career?” asked Tessa.

“I was thinking Toronto,” he said. “Or you know, other cities, like Montreal,” he added casually.

She smiled. She liked the idea of Scott living in Montreal. Once The Voice was over their geographic locations would change and depending on how things went between them, she thought it would be nice to live in the same city.

“Montreal is very nice,” she agreed.

What followed was an hour of conversation and laughter, getting to know each other more, the time flying by without them realizing it. They ended the call with the promise of seeing each other for their date tomorrow evening, smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Marie-France makes Scott squirm, a lot. Does he get support from Tessa?
> 
> “The female voters will just lap that up which is what you want. You have an amazing voice but let’s not pretend that it’s not about more than that. The whole package, you have that, so let’s show it off.”   
> “But…” began Scott, turning red.  
> “Sex sells, Scott. Why do you think the ladies scream over Enrique?” said Marie-France highly entertained at his discomfort.  
> “I’m not outgoing like that though,” protested Scott.


	5. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner date - cooking together and getting to know each other.  
> What turns the evening awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised Marie-France making him squirm but it seemed a little long, so that is now in the next chapter. I feel the date chapter can stand alone and next chapter we have squirming Scott and a surprise from Tessa that he didn't see coming.

Green, blue, red, black? Tessa stared at her closet. Surely in her rather abundant closet, she could find something to wear on her date with Scott. She didn’t want to come across as trying too hard or over-dress when it was a casual dinner at home so she was looking at her tops to pair with a pair of jeans. She decided on black jeans and she went with a green top. She went to shower, drying her hair and leaving it loose, putting on a headband to keep it out of the way as she did her makeup. Dressing, she surveyed her bedroom, putting the other tops back in the closet. She wanted to give him a tour of the apartment so she had made sure all the rooms were clean and tidy that afternoon. Not that they were messy, she tended to be a bit of a neat freak, it was mere nervousness making her clean. The important room was the kitchen and she had everything ready for him. She had cutting boards ready, utensils, bowls, plus oil, condiments, and spices.

She hurried to the door when she heard the buzzer, buzzing him in and waiting while he came up to her apartment. He held a bouquet of red roses in his hands and she saw two shopping bags at his feet. He looked gorgeous wearing denim jeans with a black long-sleeved Henley shirt.

He broke into a smile the moment he saw her, and she thought she might just happily get lost in his eyes. She crouched to pick up the grocery bags, looking down the empty hallway and he quickly got the message to come inside. The door closed and grocery bags left in the hall, she turned back to him with a smile.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he said, grinning back. “These are for you.”

Tessa took the roses, sniffing them with a smile. “Thank you so much, they’re stunning.”

“You look beautiful, Tessa,” said Scott.

He was amazed. Were her eyes always so dazzling? Her hair always so shiny? Her face always so beautiful? He knew the answer was yes, but he still gazed at her like he was seeing her beauty for the first time. Her makeup was soft, natural-looking, her eyes accentuated. Her green shirt and black jeans showed off her perfect figure and he thought he should do something other than just stand there staring at her. She blushed lightly under his gaze and smiled.

“Thank you. You look very handsome,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Scott, turning pink.

Tessa smiled and gave him a quick hug hello, grinning as she led him through to the kitchen. She put the roses in a vase, setting them down on the bench by the window.

“Thank you again for the roses, you didn’t need to,” she said shyly.

“I wanted to,” said Scott, smiling as he started pulling ingredients out of the shopping bags.

She helped, looking with interest at what he’d brought for their dinner.

“What are we making?” she asked.

“Pesto chicken pasta with a warm spinach salad,” said Scott.

“That sounds delicious,” said Tessa. “What can I help with?”

“I’m cooking for you. You relax,” said Scott.

“I can help,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott. “You can help with the salad.”

“Okay,” said Tessa brightly.

Cooking with Scott was fun, she happily helped while she watched him move around her kitchen. She got the colander out for him and he took it with a smile, telling her stories about his younger years in Ilderton. She told him about how she got her start in music and he laughed as she told him about her first performance at age 12 where she forgot the words so started reading the lyrics off her phone to remind herself and got through the performance that way.

Scott laughed. “I want to see video evidence of that,” he teased.

“Maybe one day I’ll show you,” said Tessa, grinning.

“You were signed pretty young, that’s so impressive,” said Scott.

Tessa had got her first record deal at fifteen, had her first album out by sixteen, and had been in the music industry ever since. She’d also gone to school, earning a degree in psychology.

“Thanks, I guess I got a little lucky at the beginning but then it was just a lot of hard work,” said Tessa as she finished putting the salad together.

“What does your family think about music? Did they want you to go into something else?” asked Scott interestedly.

She nodded. “They wanted me to go to school, get a normal job, but I just wasn’t interested in pursuing something other than music. I did want to study, I did want to get a degree, but I wanted to do that for my education, not so I can work as a psychologist. Music is my passion.”

“Me too, I just love music, writing music, writing lyrics, playing music, singing, it’s just a part of life. You probably remember from the video diaries that I studied architecture. I have dabbled in it but my main passion is music,” said Scott.

“I keep meaning to ask actually. I think it’s a really creative thing you studied, it’s not just measurements and numbers, right?” asked Tessa.

“That’s true, there is the creative element,” said Scott.

“You mentioned you write songs, why have you never mentioned this on The Voice?” asked Tessa, eyebrows raised.

“Because I’ve never shared my original music with anyone, ever. It feels really personal and I don’t want someone to listen to it and then feel obligated to say they like it when they don’t. I mean they could all suck.” Scott shrugged, turning off the pasta and starting to plate it up.

Tessa was looking at him thoughtfully. “How many original songs do you have?”

“Uh, about seven or eight,” said Scott.

“You could have a whole album there,” said Tessa.

Scott shrugged. “As if some label would care about my work,” he muttered.

“Please play one for me,” said Tessa.

“Uh…I can’t, I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“I get it. I’d love to hear it one day if you’re comfortable,” said Tessa.

Scott bit his lip. “Maybe,” he said.

Tessa studied him. Fear was holding him back. Fear of rejection or failure? But he was an incredible singer and she somehow had no doubt his original material would be just as good as his powerful voice.

She beamed as they sat at the dining table, she’d lit two candles for ambiance and Scott smiled as he set the plate down in front of her.

“Oh wow, this looks incredible,” said Tessa, inhaling the scent of the delicious pesto, grated parmesan cheese on top. He’d even added garnish and she beamed across the table at him.

“True restaurant quality, thank you for cooking,” she said.

“I hope it tastes good,” said Scott.

“I’m sure it will,” said Tessa.

She picked up her glass of wine. “Uh, to a wonderful evening.”

Scott grinned and clinked his glass with hers. “Bon Appetit.”

She picked up her fork, looking forward to the meal. She wasn’t wrong, it was the most delicious pasta she’d had in a while. Her delight showed all over her face and Scott couldn’t help but smile as he saw her enjoying it.

“This is so delicious,” she said.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott.

“I love it,” said Tessa, digging in again.

Scott grinned and finished his plate. There was some leftover pasta and salad that Tessa looked forward to eating for lunch the next day. She’d cleared her plate, patting her stomach happily.

“I wish!” she said as Scott asked if she wanted seconds. “I am so full of fabulous food.”

“You have another meal tomorrow then,” he said.

“I can’t wait!” said Tessa, grinning.

Scott stood to clear the plates and she jumped up, shaking her head and indicating for him to leave the dishes in the sink as he looked ready to start washing them.

They finished their glasses of wine while chatting on the couch and then Tessa offered a tour of the apartment. Scott immediately agreed and she took him into each room, even her bedroom. There, Scott was fascinated by her large closet.

“Wow, quite a collection of clothes and shoes,” he said. “A glimpse into the life of celebrity Tessa.”

“I’m not a celebrity, I just sing,” insisted Tessa with a laugh.

Scott smiled. “You’re very talented.”

“I’m no Marie-France,” said Tessa, blushing.

“No, but she has 15 years on you so once you’re her age, you no doubt will also be a legend in the music industry,” said Scott.

“Aww, thanks. We’ll see. You will be there too, Scott. You just need to believe in yourself. I do,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed. “Thank you.”

“Let me show you the balcony,” said Tessa.

He nodded and followed her out to the balcony, surrounded by a modern glass barrier. It was a clear night, some stars visible, the moon illuminating the darkness. She pointed out some of the landmarks visible in the distance and stood there taking in the peaceful night, Scott beside her.

Something about the way the moonlight reflected in her eyes, the cool breeze making her rub her arms, made him move towards her. His initial thought was to hug her but somehow he leaned down and kissed her lips. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he did. He’d been drawn to her lips, eager to taste her. She sighed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer. If there was a possibility to replay this moment over and over, he’d choose to do it.

Tessa thought the night had gone perfectly up until that moment. After his lips touched hers she was certain the night had gone perfectly and she didn’t want it to end. She thought every first kiss ever paled in comparison to this.

He didn’t want to part from her but at some point, his brain re-engaged and remembered she’d been cold. “You were cold, we should go inside,” he murmured, pulling away.

She merely grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back in, her mouth meeting his. He was surprised for a moment and then gently backed her inside, fumbling a little with the door behind her, making her giggle against his lips.

“You were already warming me up,” she murmured.

He blushed, hoping it wasn’t as visible in the darkness of the living room only lit by hanging lights on one wall.

“I saw you shivering earlier, I worried you were cold,” he mumbled.

She smiled and Scott pulled her in close again, needing more. She sighed gently, one hand twisting into his hair. This had climbed right to his favourite moment ever, and he only hoped Tessa felt it too. She seemed to, her mouth moving with his, pressing herself even closer. He wouldn’t lose control though, this was Tessa Virtue. This entire situation needed to be handled with care and he wouldn’t risk her reputation if their relationship came out.

“That might have been my favourite moment of the evening,” she said shyly after they’d reluctantly parted, sitting on opposite sides of the couch, lest they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Scott blushed. “Mine too. Probably favourite moment ever, if I’m being honest.”

Tessa’s cheeks turned a very pretty shade of pink as she answered him. “For me too.”

If they’d wanted to turn the otherwise very comfortable evening into an awkward one though, that was the way to do it. It was still comfortable but there was an extra shyness now that the first few kisses had been shared.

“Uh, did we ruin it?” she asked worriedly, breaking the now shy silence.

Scott turned his body to face her. “I don’t think so. Just…uh, I don’t know. I’m still processing that I got to kiss Tessa Virtue.”

She giggled. “I’m still processing too.”

“But processing good things?” he probed.

“Very good things,” she confirmed.

She glanced at the television in the hopes of steering them back into comfortable territory. “Should we watch something?”

“Sure,” said Scott.

“Do you like The Office?” she asked.

“I love it, one of my favourites,” said Scott.

“You have good taste,” said Tessa, grinning as she moved to choose an episode and then sitting down on the couch, closer to Scott than before.

He also moved closer, casually putting an arm around the back of the couch behind her. She grinned at him.

“I don’t bite,” she murmured.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her, smiling as Tessa leaned into him. They relaxed as they watched two episodes, laughing and having some dessert. Scott had picked up pre-made tiramisu, not really knowing Tessa’s dessert preferences but hoping she liked it. He was lucky, she loved it, happily eating hers as they sat on the couch. She put the bowl down with a satisfied grin. “That was so good.”

“It is nice,” said Scott. “Glad you liked it.”

“You’ve only had half,” she said.

“I like sweets but I don’t know, I’m usually done after a few bites,” he said with a laugh.

“Well, you know who to give it to when you don’t want anymore,” she teased.

Scott laughed. “You want it?”

She nodded and he handed it over with a smile.

“I’m very big into dessert, I have to do extra workouts when my trainer finds out I’ve had sweets,” said Tessa. She licked the spoon, her eyes bright. “I don’t care, dessert is worth it.”

Scott laughed, loving to see her enjoying all of the food that evening.

She took both bowls to the kitchen when she’d finished Scott’s too, happily full.

“I should get going,” said Scott, glancing at the time as she sat beside him again.

She nodded. The time had flown, it was nice spending time with him and getting to know more about him. She accompanied him to the door.

“Goodnight, thank you again for dinner,” said Tessa.

Scott shuffled a little from one foot to the other, looking shy. “You’re welcome, I had a really good time.”

“Me too,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Maybe, if you want, we could do this again?” asked Scott, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“That would be nice,” said Tessa, her cheeks reddening.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do and Scott tried to make it less awkward by pulling her into a hug. She relaxed, enjoying the scent of his woodsy cologne and how right it felt to be in his arms.

Scott pulled away slightly, faltering a little. He wanted to kiss her again. He didn’t want her to think he only wanted that physical connection though, so he refrained. He was greedy really, considering the kisses he’d already shared with her. When she seemed to sense his dilemma and moved slightly, not closing the distance but plainly giving him permission to do just that, his lips met hers.

“Goodnight,” he murmured.

“Goodnight,” echoed Tessa.

He left with a smile and she closed the door, grinning to herself. It had been a while since she’d felt butterflies like this and she was looking forward to seeing Scott again. The thought of kissing him had her grinning as she got ready for bed. It had been everything and more. There was anticipation there for the next time. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. She heard the gentle ping of her phone, signaling a message.

_Goodnight Tess, sweet dreams. Morning walk?_

Tessa smiled. _Goodnight, sweet dreams to you. I’d love that. Not too early, I intend to have nice dreams._

Scott grinned at her response. _I have rehearsal at 11. Is 9 okay?_

 _Perfect. See you at the park?_ Tessa smiled as she sent her reply.

 _See you then._ Scott grinned to himself as he settled into bed, looking forward to seeing Tessa again the next morning.


	6. Playoffs and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott rehearses with Marie-France to be ready for the Playoffs round, and Tessa has her own surprise planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

The worst part about meeting Tessa in a public park was that he couldn’t pull her close and kiss her. He’d been dreaming about getting to kiss her again. He had to refrain. She was Tessa Virtue. This couldn’t end up splashed on the front page of a newspaper. Though she obviously didn’t avoid going out. She seemed to live a rather normal life in Montreal.

Her smile as she saw him made his day. He held two coffees, one he’d gotten for her. He’d got her a cappuccino with almond milk, she’d happened to mention it when they’d got coffee in the studio one day and he’d remembered her order.

“Good morning,” he said.

Tessa was momentarily distracted by his smile, and his eyes, almost green in the morning light. “Good morning.” She felt like she’d delayed a little too long staring at him and hoped he hadn’t noticed.

He smiled at her, handing her one of the coffees he held. “For you.”

She looked down at it with a smile, taking a sip. “Thank you. Good coffee.”

“You’re welcome,” he said.

She smiled a little shyly and he pointed ahead of them. “So, let’s walk,” he said.

Tessa was trying to convince him of the superiority of Hall and Oates when they returned to the meeting point, aware that Scott needed to be at rehearsal at 11 and Tessa too, needed to be there for her team. They did an hour's walk, spending the time talking about music and laughing together.

Scott walked her back towards her place, he would go directly to the studios of _The Voice_. He hated that he hadn’t yet had a chance to even hug her, let alone kiss her. He couldn’t just kiss her in the street, as much as he wanted to. He wasn’t sure if Tessa even wanted it.

“So uh, I am just popping inside to grab my bag,” said Tessa as they stopped outside her building, looking at each other awkwardly.

“Are you coming straight to the studio?” he asked, realizing he should have checked with her.

“Yeah. I’m just going to grab my bag first. Uh... you could, come up for a minute?”

Scott smiled. “Yeah, sure, of course.”

Safely in her apartment, it was hard not to look at each other with excitement. Scott had been thinking about kissing her non-stop and here was his opportunity.

“Um,” he began, about to ask if he could kiss her.

Tessa stopped him though, pulling him closer, her lips meeting his. She tasted of coffee and something sweet that he thought was just her. It was Tessa and it was intoxicating.

“Hi,” he said shyly as they parted.

Tessa smiled, biting her lip. “Hi.”

“That was the kind of hello I wanted to give you earlier,” he said.

“Me too.” Tessa’s eyes were bright and he couldn’t help himself, leaning down to kiss her, both hands gently stroking her cheeks.

Tessa smiled, a gentle blush in her cheeks. “Mmm, a good morning to me.”

Scott chuckled lightly, kissing her cheek. “Me too.”

She grinned. “Okay, getting my bag and we have to go.”

Scott nodded, waiting for her and they left together, separating before they reached the studios, Scott arriving from a different direction.

Scott sat nervously waiting for Marie-France. She breezed into the room elegantly, looking like she owned the place. She was the kind of woman who owned every room she walked into and Scott tried not to get caught staring at her. He wasn’t lusting over her, he was just in awe. She was class personified and an absolute legend in the industry. Her advisor was Elvis, yet another well-known name. Elvis trailed in after her, looking about as shell-shocked as Scott by her mere presence.

Marie-France smiled at him. “You know Elvis I presume?”

Scott nodded shyly. “I of course know of him, he’s a legend.”

Elvis waved off his praise. “I think the next up and coming star is you. What a voice!”

Scott was sure he’d gone several shades of red as he stammered his thanks and Marie-France laughed. “Our Scott is very talented but he’s also shy. I plan to push you a bit this week, so don’t hate me.”

“I couldn’t hate you,” began Scott quickly.

Marie-France smirked and handed him a song.

“Do I never get to pick my own?” he asked, without looking down at it.

“They tell you that you do, you don’t really,” said Marie-France with a smile.

Scott sighed and looked down at the sheet of paper, his eyebrows raised. “Uh,” he began.

“We’re challenging you a bit. Giving you a different type of song to show your diversity as an artist and hopefully gain some votes,” said Marie-France before he could go on.

“But Marie-France,” he said again, looking down at the notes she’d made on the page regarding what he should be doing as he sang the lyrics. One of the notes was _hip action_ and he looked towards Elvis for help but the older man was looking at him with some amusement.

“Oh, you were right, he’s so shy. This will be fun,” he said, crossing his arms and looking at Scott gaping at them both.

“The female voters will just lap this up which is what you want. You have an amazing voice but let’s not pretend that it’s not about more than that. The whole package, you have that, so let’s show it off,” said Marie-France.

“But…” began Scott, turning red.

“Sex sells, Scott. Why do you think the ladies scream over Enrique?” said Marie-France highly entertained at his discomfort.

“I’m not outgoing like that though,” protested Scott.

Marie-France laughed. “A moment,” she said, sweeping out of the room.

She came back in with Tessa, who looked confused though she couldn’t hide her smile seeing Scott.

“Talk to him. We’re going for sexy this week and wait for it, _he_ says he can’t do it _,_ ” said Marie-France, gesturing to Scott.

Tessa giggled, seeing Scott’s scandalized face.

“What’s the song?” she asked.

“ _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias,” said Marie-France.

Tessa’s eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face. “Oh yes, Marie-France, you’re a genius. It will show diversity and the girls will love it.”

Scott turned to her, clearly having hoped for some support but she seemed thrilled with the idea.

He shook his head. “Am I going to be dressed for this at least?” he asked.

“Tight shirt,” said Tessa.

At the same time, Marie-France spoke, “white half unbuttoned shirt.”

Tessa looked at her. “I change my vote, I want the half unbuttoned shirt too.”

Marie-France smirked.

“If we’re going with sex sells can I at least sing part of it in Spanish, make it more interesting?” asked Scott, seeing he’d lost this discussion.

Tessa and Marie-France conferred briefly before both nodding. “Si,” they answered.

“Come on, Scott. What did we talk about, we’re showing off your beautiful voice and increasing your confidence,” said Tessa gently, feeling sorry for him.

“Yeah we did,” said Scott, taking a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said. “To the song and the outfit. Do I have to dance?”

Marie-France nodded. “Just a little, gyrate those hips a bit so the girls can scream.”

Scott looked horrified and Tessa giggled, reaching out and rubbing his arm. “It’s okay. You’re an artist, you’re a performer. The girls will scream…and they’ll also vote,” she said.

Scott nodded and Marie-France sighed. “Okay, I am ready to hear your magical voice singing this. Tessa, Elvis, leave us now,” she said with a wink.

Tessa giggled. “Control the thirst, Marie-France, you’re a married lady.”

Scott turned red and she laughed.

“Those looks, those eyes, that jawline, the hair, and he thinks sex _won’t_ sell,” Marie-France rolled her eyes.

“Don’t make him too uncomfortable Marie, I can steal him back,” threatened Tessa with a smile at Scott.

“Team Marie-France has him now, sorry,” said Marie-France not sounding sorry at all.

Tessa laughed and waved, wishing him luck. Elvis wisely left with her, both of them chuckling a little at the thought of shy Scott navigating this song and Marie’s vision for the choreography.

He didn’t get to see Tessa much that week, it was a high filming week and Tessa’s schedule was packed. He got a few stolen moments and kisses, the only thing that kept him going. They talked on the phone in the evenings whenever Tessa finished early enough to still catch him.

He’d seen some of the coaches' comments that were filmed and he had been touched, realizing how much what Tessa had to do had hurt her. It hadn’t yet aired on television but he’d been given the clips of coaches comments and Tessa’s comments about him.

There was a comment of Tessa’s from the first two weeks of filming:

“Scott has such an incredible voice. I get goosebumps every time he sings. He’s just incredible. He’s so talented and we’re working on increasing his confidence. He’s just the whole package - he has it all. And on top of that he’s just a great guy and so easy to work with. I’m so glad he’s on my team.”

She’d been happy and easygoing when she’d said that, and there hadn’t been anything complicating their relationship. Her next comment, filmed after he went to Marie-France’s team, killed him and he just wanted to hug her.

“Honestly, I am devastated after this week’s show. I did not want to lose Scott. I love having him on my team, he’s so incredibly talented. He can win this competition. He’s got it. All of it. The voice, the versatility, the look. I’m happy he’s with Marie-France. She’s such a legend and I feel she is a great fit for him. I certainly miss him on Team Tessa though.”

Tessa had looked sad, the weight of the world on her shoulders. It hurt his heart to see her sad, he just wanted to see her smile. He knew she was fine now, that she was no longer worried about what had happened after they’d talked it out satisfactorily and started to get to know each other better.

He called her, even knowing she was finishing filming at 11 pm.

“Hey Scott,” she said tiredly.

“Hi, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m okay, just tired,” said Tessa.

She dragged her tired body into the bathroom, grabbing a makeup wipe and taking off her makeup as she talked to him.

“I saw your comments,” began Scott.

“My coach video diaries?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah. Thank you, you’re really sweet to say those things,” said Scott.

“I mean them,” said Tessa. “I believe in you more than _you_ believe in you.”

“Yeah, you do,” said Scott.

“Uh, the comment you made after the elimination…you looked so sad,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed. “I was devastated.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” said Scott.

“I’m so glad you don’t hate me,” she said with a soft smile.

“I can confirm I don't hate you. I miss spending time with you this week,” admitted Scott.

“Me too,” said Tessa. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” she added.

“As I’ll ever be,” said Scott, nearly groaning at the thought that tomorrow he’d be on stage acting sexy to diversify his image, as Marie-France had said.

“I can’t wait to see it,” said Tessa. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, thanks for not helping me get out of it,” teased Scott.

Tessa giggled. “I bow down to Marie’s greatness of getting you on stage singing a sexy song.”

Scott laughed. “Don’t have too much fun laughing at me.”

“I’ll be checking you out, not laughing,” said Tessa.

Scott turned red, glad she couldn’t see him and she laughed, knowing he’d be shy.

“You’re going to do an amazing job, I’m really looking forward to this weeks’ performance,” said Tessa.

“I am not but I hope to stay in,” said Scott.

“You’re definitely one of the best, you’ll get through, I have no doubt,” said Tessa.

“Thanks,” said Scott. “I better let you go and rest.”

Tessa hid a yawn, nodding tiredly. “I’m so tired.”

“Sleep well,” said Scott.

“You too,” said Tessa. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Tessa,” said Scott.

Scott had spent a lot of time learning the Spanish lyrics, ensuring his pronunciation was as good as it could be for someone who was only singing in the language and not actually able to speak it.

He was still grinning a little from his brief moment with Tessa who had actually dragged him into a closet to give him a kiss for good luck. Her lips against his were just the luck he needed. She’d disappeared as quickly as she’d dragged him in there, making him miss her sweetness. He subtly checked himself when he got back into the dressing room, making sure there was no lipstick on him. The stylist had tight jeans and the white shirt he was supposed to wear ready for him so he changed.

He buttoned up the shirt before he was due to go onstage and Marie-France raised her eyes skywards when she saw him, reaching out and ripping the buttons open with one hand. He stared at her. “The stylist will kill me.”

“Not to worry, I’ll tell her it was me,” said Marie-France with a wink.

He groaned, looking down at himself. Tight black jeans and the now open white shirt revealing his chest. He took a deep breath, he could do this. And if he needed inspiration out there, he could look at Tessa. Well, as subtly as possible anyway.

He walked out on stage to immediate screams and cheering, several whistles being heard. He blushed and took a calming breath, ready to start.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Oh, hold me in your arms tonight_

A cheer had rung out the moment he’d opened his mouth and as he looked out at the audience, he tried to remember the coaching to play it up, be a performer and draw them in. He knew what he did next would surprise everyone but Marie-France and Tessa, grinning as he entered the chorus.

_Si pudiera ser tu heroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvacion_

Eric and Patrick were staring at him, huge grins on their faces. Tessa winked at him and Marie-France was busy fanning herself. She and Tessa were loving this.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Scott pointed out at the audience, crooking a finger at a section of the front row, the girls screaming.

When he’d let the last note ring out, he let himself relax, facing the coaches for their feedback. He'd worn clothes he wasn't comfortable in and he'd danced too. This was one week he hoped not to have to repeat. The song was nice, he thought he could have even put more of his own spin on it, were it not for Marie-France's insistence on diversifying his image. 

“I would like a glass of water,” said Marie-France with a wink. “I think there must be quite a few parched ladies at the moment.”

A scream went up in the audience and Scott blushed.

“I loved that. What a performance! I agree with Marie-France, I think I’m one of those parched ladies. It is very hot in here.” Tessa winked. “You’ve got the whole package and you have shown diversity in what you can do. If Enrique hears your version, I think he’d be rather jealous. You sang that perfectly and put your own spin on it.”

"Thank you." Scott had turned red, appreciating her comments. 

Eric grinned. “Wonderful Spanish pronunciation. Do you speak Spanish?”

Scott shook his head. “Thank you. No, I don’t, just some rusty French.”

“You killed it, that was perfect. A different type of song for you and you nailed it,” said Eric, clapping.

“Thank you so much,” said Scott.

“Wow, I think I’m amazed not because you killed it, I mean, your voice is amazing, you sang that perfectly, but because we got to see a different side of you. I think Marie-France tried to put you out of your comfort zone and you rose to the challenge,” said Patrick.

Scott chuckled, Patrick knew what Marie-France was capable of. “Thank you,” he said.

“I have a request,” began Tessa slyly, no one knew her intentions and she knew Scott would be shocked.

“Okay producers, hear me out. At some point in the competition, if he’s in the final, Scott will sing with Marie-France. Now as I didn’t get to do this, I would love the chance to sing with him. Please let me,” said Tessa.

Her fellow coaches were staring at her but also in full agreement, clapping and hollering. Scott had turned pink, staring at her wide-eyed.

Having the okay to sing with Scott, Tessa jumped up excitedly, someone handing her a microphone.

“Tessa,” said Marie-France. “You know what happens when Enrique gets on stage with a woman. He gets so flirty it’s almost not safe for work. Show us some flirty fun.”

Tessa’s jaw dropped, then she considered the possibility that had presented itself. She’d get to sing a sexy song with Scott and flirt openly. For the performance aspect of course.

“I’ll do my best to make him blush,” she said into the microphone, Scott going even redder.

She got up on stage beside Scott, smiling a little shyly. She’d thought of this and practiced _Hero_ herself so she could suggest this and get to do it with Scott so she intended to enjoy every moment.

The music for Hero restarted, though Scott was still numbly staring at her. She indicated for him to start and he did, this time starting with the line that was in the original.

 _Let me be your hero_ , he sang it softly, directly to Tessa, and saw the blush that rose in her cheeks. He sang the first verses alone, Tessa watching him and grinning as he used the words to flirt with her.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

Scott held out his hand, Tessa taking it and he pulled her into him, keeping an arm wrapped around her as he continued singing.

_Or would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

Scott pulled her in close, caressing her cheek as she grinned. He heard a wolf-whistle from Patrick, chuckling a little as he sang the next line.

_Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Oh, hold me in your arms tonight_

Tessa lifted the microphone, her eyes on his as she joined him for the chorus.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Tessa harmonized with him beautifully and he was smiling as he sang the rest with her, amazed to be singing with her. She pulled him in for a hug as they finished and he held her tightly, kissing her cheek as they parted.

“Help, I just sang with Tessa Virtue, oh my god, she’s so beautiful,” said Scott, seeing how far he could push the open flirting.

“I sang with Scott Moir, he is going places! Thank you for giving me the chance to do this, who wouldn’t want to sing with this gorgeous man. I mean look at him. And that voice!” Tessa turned adoring eyes on him and he blushed. “I am a very happy coach.”

“So I get to sing with Marie-France if I stay to the end? I will need to be here for that. What an honour to get to sing with two beautiful and inspiring women,” said Scott, turning on all the charm.

Marie-France winked, fanning herself.

“Am I allowed to ship this? Because I do,” said Eric, gesturing to Tessa and Scott on stage. “I loved that performance.”

“I ship it too. Someone tell us if this is allowed and then we can lock them in a room together,” said Patrick with a cheeky grin.

Tessa and Scott both looked shocked, though they laughed, shaking their heads.

“I get to critique Tessa Virtue. Brilliant! She’s got such an incredible voice and what a wonderful performer. Scott, what can I say, you sang it perfectly again and what beautiful harmonies you have with Tessa,” said Marie-France.

“Thank you,” said Scott, looking gratefully at each of the three coaches and grinning at Tessa. He gallantly kissed her hand, still using the presented opportunity and she smiled and skipped down to her seat, sitting down with a flourish.

Marie-France made a show of sprinkling her with water and Tessa laughed, fanning herself.

Standing on stage with the five other contestants once everyone had performed was nerve-wracking. Scott was not one of the two contestants with the highest votes and he knew there was a very real possibility it was ending here and he would be going home. Marie-France would choose one more to take through to the live performances and he stood there nervously, waiting to hear someone else’s name.

“It’s tough to choose, and we’ve had some excellent performances this week. The artist I’m taking through to the live performances is Scott,” said Marie-France.

He breathed a sigh of relief, accepting the congratulations of the other two contestants who would now be eliminated. He hugged them both, a very gracious winner. Tessa’s smile was filled with pride. She’d made her own choice for her team also, each coach getting one choice to take through after the two with the highest votes automatically went through to the live performances. He hoped with the new strategy to open himself up more and letting Marie-France diversify his image that he too would be increasing how many votes he received from the audience. He couldn't wait to have a moment alone with Tessa, she'd shocked him in an amazing way. He'd loved every moment of singing with her. 


	7. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is through to the live performances and he got to sing with Tessa. He can hardly believe it.  
> They share their thoughts, their experiences and their love of music. 
> 
> “I really like you too,” mumbled Tessa shyly.  
> Scott’s smile made her grin. “I really like you,” he said.  
> The butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive at his words and then she stopped thinking when his lips touched hers. He pulled her in close, and she could only think about how good it felt. Her arms moved seemingly of their own volition, resting on top of his shoulders, one hand going into his fluffy hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Enjoy the new chapter.

Scott wondered if that night had been a dream. He felt rather shocked by everything that had played out as the evening of filming ended and he knew he was safe going into the live performances. Marie-France congratulated him, kissing him on both cheeks. He felt himself blushing. He could hardly believe he’d sang with Tessa. Her request had taken him by surprise.

In all the commotion afterward, there was hardly time to speak to her, let alone even have a moment alone. He texted her as he was leaving. _You were amazing today._

He got a response quickly, smiling at her message. _So were you._ _Where are you?_

He replied telling her he was near the exit and she asked if he didn’t mind waiting fifteen minutes. He didn’t mind at all, leaving the studios and walking to the spot she’d asked him to meet her. He was excited to see her. He would have waited longer if she’d needed him to.

He saw her walking towards him in the dark, her smile wide. She stepped straight into his embrace, somehow everything that transpired that evening led to the tightest hug she could muster. She felt so much vulnerability in his presence but she also felt safe. It was an interesting combination of feelings. She knew that they couldn’t have any conversation in a public place, especially so close to the studio. “Can I come to yours for a bit?” she murmured as they parted.

Scott nodded. The hotel was closest to the studio so they made their way to the hotel. Tessa was rather unrecognizable when she donned a hoodie and large glasses. Her face was free of makeup and he thought she was gorgeous. Getting inside his room, he let her step straight back into his embrace.

“I really wanted to sing with you,” she murmured.

“I loved that surprise. I’m shocked but I loved every moment,” said Scott. “I would love to sing with you again.” He pulled away to look into her eyes, pushing the hoodie off her so he could see her better. She shrugged out of the hoodie, smiling at him.

“Me too,” said Tessa. “I couldn’t let Marie-France have that honour before me.”

“Ah, I see, just competing with Marie-France,” he teased.

Tessa laughed. “And admiring a wonderful singer like you.”

“Tess,” he began, blushing.

“Accept the compliment. It’s true,” said Tessa.

“You’re amazing, you inspire me,” said Scott.

“You hardly knew who I was when you came on the show,” she teased. She was touched by his words though, all joking aside, she hoped she had helped him a little. Helped him to come out of his shell and realize how special he was.

“Yes, but I learned quickly,” said Scott with a smile. “Are you offended I didn’t know much about you?” he added.

“No,” laughed Tessa. “Not at all. I mean, we’re the same age. You would have grown up listening to people like Eric, Patrick, Patrice, Elvis, and Marie-France. Not me.”

“I did,” said Scott, nodding.

“Me too, I fangirled a little the first time I met Marie-France. I mean, what a queen,” said Tessa, grinning.

“She definitely makes me nervous, she’s a queen for sure,” said Scott.

“She really likes you,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m pretty lucky,” said Scott with a blush.

“I really like you too,” mumbled Tessa shyly.

Scott’s smile made her grin. “I really like you,” he said.

The butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive at his words and then she stopped thinking when his lips touched hers. He pulled her in close, and she could only think about how good it felt. Her arms moved seemingly of their own volition, resting on top of his shoulders, one hand going into his fluffy hair.

“So uh, I’d love to talk more about how great it is singing with you, but I also want to make sure you get home safely,” said Scott as they parted.

Tessa smiled, softly kissing him. “You planning to walk me home?” she asked. He nodded.

“That’s sweet but you don’t have to,” said Tessa.

“I do have to. I care about you,” said Scott.

She blushed, letting him walk her to her apartment and leaving him with a quick peck goodnight outside her building.

“Sweet dreams,” he said.

“I plan to dream about singing with you,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Me too,” he said, grinning.

Tessa reached out to squeeze his hand briefly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” said Scott.

He watched her walk into her building and then returned to the hotel, he couldn’t stop smiling. He knew the situation was complicated but he hoped that somehow they could work out how to make it less so.

There was no rehearsal the following day and Scott realized he should have asked Tessa to do something the previous evening. His head had been all over the place thinking about singing with her and how it had felt. He hoped she didn’t think badly of him. He texted her, not wanting to miss the opportunity and hoping he didn’t wake her.

_Good morning, I hope you slept well. Do you want to have lunch together today? I’m sorry for the late notice, my head was all over the place yesterday._

Tessa smiled as she read the message, chuckling that he was apologizing for not asking her out late last night. It had been late, he’d been in competition mode and she’d also surprised him by asking to sing with him. The hugs and kisses she’d shared with him more than made up for not getting a lunch invite from him the previous evening. She’d thought nothing of it. In fact, she probably would have encouraged him to just rest rather than try to see her today but she really wanted to see him.

_Good morning. That sounds great, what do you have in mind?_

_I can either make us some lunch or bring takeout?_ He sent it and waited for her response.

 _As much as I love your cooking, let’s get some takeout. Come over and we can watch a movie or something._ Tessa looked towards her movie collection, wondering what he might like to watch.

_I can bring anything you want. Pizza, Thai, Japanese, anything._

She smiled. _Surprise me._

Scott nearly groaned, not wanting to get something she didn’t like but she had told him she wasn’t picky so he went with Thai, choosing only mild dishes from the menu, not knowing what her tolerance was.

He stopped at the florist, not wanting to get her roses again but looking around interestedly at some of the colourful bouquets.

“Can I help you choose something, young man?” asked the florist.

“Uh, trying to choose something for…” He stopped, not really knowing how to explain. Tessa wasn’t his girlfriend.

“A girlfriend?” asked the florist.

“Uh, no. Not yet anyway,” he mumbled.

“Ah, early days,” said the florist with a smile.

Scott turned pink and she showed him some suitable bouquets. He gratefully took one, hoping Tessa would like it, and headed to her apartment.

“Oh!” Tessa gasped when she saw him. She hadn’t been expecting flowers again and this bouquet was beautiful, an assortment of flowers in a variety of colours that all matched perfectly.

Scott smiled shyly as she quickly pulled him inside.

“For you, obviously,” he said, holding out the bouquet.

“You … you didn’t need to. This is … so generous,” said Tessa, stammering her thanks.

“I wanted to, Tessa. I like seeing you smile,” said Scott quietly.

“Seeing you makes me smile,” said Tessa shyly. “You don’t need to, I mean, the flowers, they’re beautiful but you don’t need to.” She shook her head at how nervous she sounded, stumbling over her words. She wasn’t used to receiving flowers.

Flowers from sponsors and music producers trying to woo her to work with them didn’t count. The roses (she’d dried one so she could keep it as a memento) and now this bouquet that would fill her house with joy. She kissed his cheek softly, not quite comfortable enough yet to just grab him and kiss him, despite how much she wanted to.

The food smelled delicious and she eagerly got plates out in the kitchen, putting the floral bouquet in water and placing it proudly on the coffee table. Scott grinned as he watched her place the vase, happily sniffing the flowers and then returning to his side to help him serve their lunch.

He needn’t have worried she wouldn’t like it, she practically inhaled her Pad Thai, saying it had been too long since she’d had it. He made a mental note of foods she liked, wanting to try his hand at making it for her. Full on a delicious lunch, they were both rather quiet as they sat on the couch, and then Tessa got her courage up to ask a question she wanted the answer to.

“So, tell me about your last relationship,” she said.

Scott laughed. “It’s been about two years since I’ve been in a relationship. We were together for two years and she wanted to settle down, have kids and all that and I was too focused on my music. I mean, I was 23,” said Scott.

Tessa wrinkled her nose. “Too young to settle down and have kids, I agree.”

“She kind of said it was all or nothing, so we broke up,” said Scott.

“Do you still love her?” she asked.

Scott shook his head. “It’s been over for a long time.”

“What about you? No doubt you’ve had some very famous stars vying for your attention,” he said, a little nervous to hear about what kind of star power he was competing with.

She laughed. “Probably less than you think.”

Scott waited for her to go on, smiling at the idea that it was not as bad as he may have thought. He had already catastrophized in his head, expecting she’d tell him about being with the hottest celebs of their generation.

“Well, I was pretty much in the same relationship from 19 to 23. I was very busy with my music career. I dated someone briefly at eighteen but that was my first real relationship. It was kind of long-distance a lot of the time because of my music. He cheated on me.” Tessa shrugged, biting her lip.

Scott’s jaw dropped. “Cheated on you? But … you’re perfect.”

Tessa smiled. “That’s sweet of you to say. I guess I really wasn’t and I know I was away a lot. He could have broken it off before cheating though.”

“I guess I understand it would be hard with all the touring and travel but no reason to cheat. I’m so sorry,” said Scott. He looked at her, his brow furrowed, his eyes filled with empathy.

“It’s okay, it happened, and it’s been over for a long time,” said Tessa.

“And in the last two years?” asked Scott.

“I’ve been so busy touring, this has been the longest I’ve been home for a while,” said Tessa.

“Uh, there was a creepy music producer who kept trying to meet with me without my agent there but my agent would just laugh at him and tell him to give it up,” she added.

Scott made a face. “Older?”

“Much older,” confirmed Tessa.

“Creep. If I ever come across him, he better watch out,” said Scott.

She smiled at how protective he looked, angry on her behalf that she’d had to deal with creeps.

“He’s hardly worth it,” said Tessa.

“If he bothers you again, let me know okay?” said Scott.

She nodded. “Haven’t heard anything in nearly a year thankfully.”

“Good,” said Scott. “So, uh, any current admirers?”

Tessa shook her head with a smile. “Not that I know of. Oh, this really cute guy gave me flowers today though, does he count?” She was blushing, a little shy.

Scott chuckled, glancing at the bouquet on the coffee table.

“He wants to count,” he said.

“In that case, he definitely counts,” said Tessa, grinning.

Scott leaned in and kissed her, caressing her cheek.

“He’s a lucky man,” he said.

“I need to ask you something else,” said Tessa, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Anything,” said Scott. “Never been arrested, never tried drugs, haven’t even tried cigarettes,” he teased.

Tessa giggled. “Okay, that wasn’t my question but good to know. Never been arrested, never tried drugs, I did try taking one drag off a cigarette as a teenager. I hated it, never tried again.”

Scott laughed. “Also good to know.”

“So, uh, this. Us. Because of the show obviously things are a little complicated but I’ve checked the rules, it’s not forbidden and it’s better now that you’re in another team,” she started.

Scott was looking at her worriedly, almost waiting for her to say she didn’t want to see him anymore. He was worried that it would be too complicated and she’d choose someone else. Someone like her. Another star.

“Would you mind if I brought this up with my publicist? Let them plan a way to go about it and we can just focus on getting to know each other better?” said Tessa.

Scott stared at her and she worried she’d made a horrible mistake. She was just thinking she had overstepped and he was seconds away from fleeing when he finally spoke.

“Um, wow. I don’t think I was expecting you to say that, sorry. I swear I can speak now. Yeah, sure, of course. Do whatever you need. I’m here,” said Scott. He thought he said it rather quickly but Tessa’s smile of relief made him relax too.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, her heart hammering as it calmed down from her moment of panic that he would run from her without looking back.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I was just surprised for a moment,” he murmured, almost certain he’d scared her with his initial shock and inability to speak.

“I was so sure you were going to leave for a second there,” she admitted, sighing with relief.

Scott pulled her into his arms and she relaxed. “I can’t be scared away by publicists,” he assured her. “I just want to give this a good chance. The best chance possible.”

Her breathing and heart rate returned to normal, she finally pulled away to look at him, getting lost in his eyes. He looked at her with concern, worried he’d inadvertently hurt her. He’d been surprised, touched that he was important enough for her to consider him. He would deal with fifty publicists if he had to, he wanted Tessa to know it.

“I will do whatever you need to make this as easy as possible for you. I know it’s different when you’re you. I mean, you’re a celebrity and I’m just some guy trying to make it in the music industry,” said Scott.

At her look, he smiled. “Yes, I know viewers of _The Voice_ probably can recognize me now too but nothing like you.”

“Thank you, Scott. I really appreciate how understanding you’ve been with everything,” said Tessa.

“I know I can’t take you out to a restaurant any time soon and it’s fine with me. I am happy just to spend time with you,” said Scott.

“Me too,” said Tessa.

She was brave enough to pull him closer, kissing him, and he smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her.

“So, we should watch a movie,” she mumbled, reluctantly parting from him.

“Really?” he asked, slightly disappointed.

She looked at him, hoping he hadn’t thought this was leading right to the bedroom. She wasn’t ready. They were slowly getting to know each other and she’d thought that though it was unspoken that they were on the same page about that.

“I’m available for more kissing,” he offered, smiling at her.

She giggled, relaxing. “I’m available for that too.”

Scott grinned and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, one hand caressing her hair. “Okay, now we can watch a movie,” he said, pulling back and kissing her cheek softly.

“You’re still allowed to kiss me when the movie is on,” she teased.

“Something I am very happy about,” he said with a wink.

Tessa laughed. He made her smile so much and she felt like she was constantly laughing in his presence. She boldly snuggled right into his arms as the movie started, making him smile and hold her tighter.

She didn’t want him to leave when the movie ended, looking shy as she asked if he would stay longer.

“Of course,” he said, his eyes shining. “I’ll find something in this sparse kitchen of yours to make us for dinner later.”

She playfully tapped his arm. “Hey, I take offense to that. I promise I have some ingredients. Now whether all you can make with those ingredients is pancakes, that’s another story.”

Scott laughed. “I can make pancakes for dinner. I can even make savoury crepes for dinner if you have some sort of cheese or vegetables in the fridge.”

“That sounds good,” said Tessa.

“Will you play guitar for me?” she asked with a smile.

“You play?” he asked.

“Not much. I rarely play but I still have my guitar,” she said.

He smiled. “I’ll play as long as you sing,” he said.

“But I want you to sing with me,” said Tessa.

“I can do that, I love singing with you,” said Scott, grinning.

Tessa beamed, giving him an excited kiss and going to get her guitar. It was an acoustic guitar, made of fine wood that felt solid in his hands. Scott cringed a little as he strummed it, Tessa cringing too at the untuned sound reverberating around them.

“I haven’t played in ages,” she said.

Scott smiled, tuning the guitar and strumming it again, happy with the sound. “It’s a great guitar.”

“You look good playing it,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Really?” said Scott, blushing. “What should I play?”

“Anything. I just like hearing you play,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled and started to play _Wish You Were Here,_ it was a favourite of his, reminding him of his grandfather.

“Oh!” Tessa put a hand on her heart. “This is one of my favourites. It reminds me of my grandmother.”

Scott smiled. “It’s one of mine too because it reminds me of my grandfather.”

Tessa grinned, amazed they had that in common.

She started singing it, Scott joining her, thrilled at how easily they were able to harmonize their voices.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_Year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears_

_Wish you were here_

“How long has it been?” asked Scott quietly.

Tessa knew what he was asking, biting her lip. “Five years,” she said.

“I’m sorry. She’d be so proud of you,” said Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa. “It’s a lot fresher for you, it was only last year. It’s really hard so I understand.”

“Yeah.” Scott tried not to bog himself down with that deep sense of loss he felt, smiling at Tessa.

“Let’s sing something more upbeat,” he said.

Tessa grinned, singing a cappella.

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

It took Scott the first few lines to catch up with her, strumming along, laughing at her song choice.

Tessa stopped. “What? It’s a classic!”

“It is,” he agreed. “Can’t go wrong with The Beatles.”

She grinned and continued, Scott joining her as they both sang the words, making themselves laugh.

“You have an amazing voice, Tess,” he murmured. He loved to listen to her sweet but powerful voice. She could do anything, from Whitney Houston to The Beatles.

“Thank you. I’m okay,” she said modestly.

“You’re incredible,” said Scott.

She blushed then turned to him, wanting to tell him a song she’d wanted to suggest but hadn’t, knowing he’d freak out at the thought because he’d believe he couldn’t do it.

“I wanted to hear you sing a song since the first moment I heard your voice in the blind audition,” she mumbled.

“Oh?” he asked. “Which song?”

“Don’t freak out, okay,” she said.

“Oh, I see. It’s going to be something huge,” he said, curious.

“Time to Say Goodbye,” said Tessa.

Scott stared at her. “Opera?”

“Yes, I think you have the voice for it,” said Tessa. “I think it would be beautiful.”

Scott wanted to tell her there was no way he could sing a song like that but he also knew that so far, she’d been right. He’d sang songs he hadn’t thought he could sing under her guidance.

“Well, if you want to be Sarah Brightman, let’s do it,” he said.

Tessa laughed. “I could never!”

“I think you can, what’s the matter, you scared?” he teased.

“Of sounding like I can’t sing next to someone who can sing opera? Yes,” said Tessa.

“Well, I won’t sing it unless you do the duet with me,” said Scott.

“Fine,” she said, frowning at him.

Scott laughed and they both settled down to study the music. It wasn’t a simple song one could just launch into. It needed time and a proper warm-up. Tessa listened to the duet on her phone, rather horrified at the high notes she’d have to hit to sing it with Scott.

“This is meant to be a solo for you, you know,” she muttered.

Scott laughed. “I know. I just love singing with you.”

“Charmer,” she teased.

“Well, I don’t want to practice this one in front of you any more than you do in front of me, so how about we practice on our own, and then we can sing it in a few days or something?” said Scott, sensing her hesitation.

“Oh thank goodness. Deal!” said Tessa, reaching out to shake his hand with a laugh.

They passed the afternoon singing a bit of a Beatles medley and then Scott got busy making cheese and spinach crepes for dinner. Tessa enjoyed every bite, grinning.

“My trainer is going to kill me but I don’t care,” she teased.

Scott laughed then looked at her curiously. “So how hot is this trainer of yours?”

Tessa giggled. “Jealous?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” said Scott.

“Helena is pretty hot I guess, she has a scary amount of muscles,” said Tessa, looking amused.

Scott laughed. “Okay then, I won’t want to cross her.”

“Same,” said Tessa with a laugh.

She was pressed back against the wall, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed like this. It was intense, it was perfect and gosh he tasted so good. Her hands had found a home in his hair, making the waves even wilder as she didn’t care to restrain herself as she ran her fingers through the thick tresses.

The kiss goodbye had ended up as a long make-out session against the wall and she was shy as they finally came up for air. Scott laughed breathlessly.

“I should go,” he said, shaking his head.

“Uh, yeah, we got uh, distracted,” said Tessa with a shy smile.

“Very distracted,” said Scott. He cupped her cheek, kissing her once more. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” said Tessa, watching as he left.

She thought she might need a cold shower, her cheeks burning at the thought of Scott one day staying with her. The kisses they shared were just out of this world. She imagined that everything else would be too. She blushed and put those thoughts aside, putting the guitar away, thrilled that their lunch date had turned into spending the rest of the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek:  
> “It’s a fantastic song and all I’ve heard is a few lines. Please sing it for me,” she said softly.  
> Scott nodded and started at the beginning. His smooth voice making goosebumps appear on her skin. The song about love, loss and hope bringing tears to her eyes. The melody was hauntingly beautiful. She couldn’t believe he’d been sitting on something that would no doubt go platinum once released.


	8. Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie-France has an interesting chat with Tessa. Tessa speaks to her publicist about the situation and Scott takes part in the live performances. Is he safe from elimination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, read on!

There was a pleasant scent of baking in the air as Marie-France opened the door. She and Patrice lived in a large house Tessa would consider a mansion. Since getting to know each other in the industry, she and Tessa had become friends. Marie-France loved to bake and Tessa sniffed the air appreciatively as Marie led her through to the patio.

“I made a cake, you must have some,” said Marie-France.

“It smells so good,” said Tessa.

“I’ll bring you a slice,” said Marie-France with a grin. “Coffee or tea?”

“Tea please,” said Tessa. “Can I help?”

Marie-France shook her head. “Relax.”

Tessa grinned and settled into the comfortable chair, looking out at the pool and gardens.

Her eyes were huge as Marie-France brought out a tray and she saw the large slice of cake. “Wow, this looks great.”

“We are indulging,” said Marie-France with a grin, sitting down with her own large piece.

They caught up a bit, Marie-France telling her that Patrice had taken their daughter, Billie-Rose, to a friend’s birthday party. Tessa was caught off-guard by Marie-France’s next question.

“So, what is going on with you and Scott?” asked Marie-France.

Tessa stopped mid-sip, putting her cup of tea down. “Uh, nothing. Why?” she asked.

Marie-France shrugged. “I don’t know, it just seems as though there is something there.”

“Like what?” asked Tessa, choosing to play dumb.

“You were very upset when you eliminated him,” said Marie-France.

Tessa nodded. “I was, I wanted to keep them both.”

“Scott was better,” said Marie-France, arching a fine eyebrow.

“Yes, he was,” said Tessa with a sigh. “But you have him now and he has the best chance he can to win.”

Marie-France sighed. “If you let yourself feel, maybe you’d understand what could be,” she said.

“Feel what?” asked Tessa, frustrated at the innuendos.

“Feelings, Tessa. Feelings for Scott. He’s not in your team now, go for it. He seems to really like you. He respects your opinion.” Marie-France sipped her tea.

“If that is our measuring stick, he really likes and respects you too,” said Tessa.

“It isn’t the same and you know it. Just let yourself feel. It’s not just about a career, if you find someone to share your life with, don’t dismiss it,” said Marie-France.

“And Scott is the one?” asked Tessa, with an amused smile.

“I don’t know, maybe. You’ll need to find that out and it will surely be fun exploring that with him,” said Marie-France with a wink.

Tessa sipped her tea, saying nothing.

“Bet he kisses as well as he sings,” said Marie-France.

Tessa’s cheeks turned pink. “Marie! He’s your contestant!”

“I’m not crushing on him. I simply appreciate a fine male specimen when I see one,” said Marie-France, shrugging her shoulders elegantly.

“Am I crushing on him?” asked Tessa.

“Perhaps. Just let yourself feel,” said Marie-France, winking.

“Are you trying to set me up with Scott?” asked Tessa, laughing.

“I think there’s something there you need to explore if you haven’t already,” said Marie-France.

“I have not!” said Tessa, trying not to look guilty of having done just that.

“Well, you should. Before one of the many fans he now has makes her move,” said Marie-France.

Tessa said nothing. She knew for a newcomer to the industry there would many opportunities. He could play the field, as the saying goes. But she didn’t want him to. She wanted to keep exploring what was between them. She hoped that whatever this was, that it could continue. She couldn’t label their getting to know each other phase as boyfriend-girlfriend. She knew Scott wasn’t her boyfriend. She really liked him though. Did she want him to be? She tabled the thought until later when her emotions couldn’t be read all over her face by the always perceptive Marie-France.

At Scott’s rehearsal with Marie-France, he studied her worriedly, wondering what song she’d set him for the week.

“I want to showcase your ability to play an instrument as well as sing. I want you on stage with your guitar,” said Marie-France.

“Okay, which song?” asked Scott.

“I was thinking _The Blower’s Daughter_ ,” said Marie-France.

“I like that song, I think I could do that well,” said Scott, nodding.

“I’d love to hear you sing it,” said Marie-France. “We can blow everyone away with your amazing voice and get those votes!”

Scott practiced under the watchful eyes of Marie-France and Elvis, both of them adding their opinions on his performance. They hardly needed to coach him for his voice, it was his confidence they coached and the performative aspect of the live shows that were larger than in the other rounds. And unlike the other rounds, his future now relied on the viewers voting for him. Marie-France couldn’t save him now. She could only prepare him as best she could and hope that it was all enough.

In between rehearsals, he also found time to take in a movie with Tessa one late afternoon. She’d suggested it, saying it would be dark and she wouldn’t be recognized and Scott had easily agreed. She fidgeted in her seat, bored by the movie and distracted by Scott’s closeness.

“Scott,” whispered Tessa.

“What?” he asked, glancing at her.

They were hiding in the back row of the cinema, Tessa wearing a wig so she didn’t need to hide under dark glasses. It was just a simple wig of blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail. He didn’t think anything of it. She still looked beautiful, her beauty couldn’t be hidden.

“Are you bored yet?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

“Eh, it’s okay, nothing too interesting,” he mumbled.

“We could do something more interesting,” said Tessa, her eyes hopeful.

Scott looked at her quizzically and she moved the popcorn bucket from between their seats, her mouth finding his. He sighed softly, if this was her plan, he had no objections. He would happily kiss her for as long as she wanted. She tasted faintly of popcorn but mainly that sweet taste that he’d decided was just Tessa. He stroked her cheek, lightly licking along her bottom lip. He hadn’t allowed himself to get carried away at all up to now. His lips now kissed a trail down to her throat. She angled her head as he nipped at her skin, closing her eyes. This was much better than watching a movie that hadn’t kept either of their interests. They slipped out before the end of the movie, cheeks pink.

“Did we really just make out in the cinema?” murmured Tessa with a soft giggle.

“It was your idea,” he teased.

She nodded. “It was.”

“So if we go back to your apartment you don’t need to be a blonde anymore,” said Scott.

“I know, I’m sorry. I look odd with wigs but it protects my privacy,” said Tessa.

“I don’t mind, you’re still beautiful. I just prefer your real hair,” he said with a grin.

Going back to her apartment, Tessa tried to get the courage up to tell him her thoughts. She’d been thinking about it since that talk at Marie-France’s house and her realization that she would be one of many women who liked Scott.

“So, there are lots of thirsty ladies commenting on you on social media,” she began.

He laughed. “Really? I don’t check social media as often as I should,” he said.

Tessa bit her lip. “So, I guess, with all the attention will come lots of women throwing themselves at you.”

“I doubt that,” said Scott, looking amused.

“I don’t, I have no doubt you will have your share of adoring fans who want to be more,” said Tessa.

He frowned, not understanding where she was going with this. “Okay?”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I get it. If you want to explore all the offers you’ll have … I won’t stand in the way of that,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott studied her face and she blushed under his intense gaze.

“What if I don’t want to explore these offers? What if I like someone? One woman who I’d really like to keep spending time with,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “That’s very okay with me.”

“Good.” Scott reached for her hand, squeezing it. “I have no intention of turning into someone I’m not. I’m not that guy and I could have five or ten albums out and it wouldn’t change who I am.”

“I know that. I just thought that I didn’t want to hold you back. IF you wanted it. I’m glad you don’t. Very glad,” said Tessa with a blush.

“Glad we have that settled,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa was somehow extra shy after discussing that issue with him and buried her face against his shirt. He kissed her hair softly, wrapping his arms around her.

“I really like you, Miss Virtue,” he reminded her.

“I really like you, Mr. Moir,” she said with a smile.

Going into her publicist’s office was a regular occurrence. They’d go over her public appearances, her social media, and all other aspects related to managing her career in the public eye. Fortunately, while sometimes this was a boring exercise, Deirdre was always fun to talk to.

“How have things been, Tessa?” asked Deirdre.

“Good, as you know, I’ve been planning a new album,” said Tessa.

“Yes, and I see you are very popular on _The Voice_. Everyone loves you,” said Deirdre.

“Thank you, it’s been fun,” said Tessa.

“I saw that after your duet with your old contestant, Scott, that viewers have been ‘shipping’ it,” said Deirdre with a laugh.

Tessa blushed. “Oh, it was a fun duet to do. Didn’t realize there was shipping going on.”

“Viewers love to see two beautiful young people together,” laughed Deirdre.

“I guess that’s an interesting segue into what I made an appointment to come talk to you about,” said Tessa.

“Oooh, tell me there is a man in your life, that will be exciting,” said Deirdre dreamily.

Tessa laughed. “I guess you can say that.”

“Tell me more!” said Deirdre gleefully.

“Uh. So we’re just getting to know each other, nothing official, not boyfriend-girlfriend, we’re just spending time together,” said Tessa.

“It better not be a bad boy who needs his image cleaned up, give me something easy,” said Deirdre.

“Uh, I don’t know about easy, sorry. It’s Scott,” said Tessa, turning red.

Deirdre stared at her, a smile spreading across her face.

“He’s so hot. Oh my gosh, you’ll be beautiful together. I can see the public appearances now,” said Deirdre with a grin.

“Uh, Dee, I said we’re just getting to know each other, not making public appearances,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Details! I will be ready for you when you do,” said Deirdre, scribbling on her pad. “Oh, _The Voice_ viewers will just lap this up. They were shipping you and there really is something there, this is huge!”

Deirdre talked fast while she made some notes for herself of things she needed to do, Tessa sat back and let her do it. She knew from experience that once Deirdre was on a roll, she would keep going.

“Is this going to affect Scott’s chances in the competition? And my reputation?” asked Tessa.

“It isn’t forbidden. Does it need some careful handling? Yes. But that is what I am here for. I wouldn’t worry. You enjoy getting to know Scott and leave the rest to me,” said Deirdre.

“Thank you,” said Tessa gratefully.

Scott was nervous about the live performance and spent a lot of time rehearsing. He almost couldn’t believe the week went by so quickly. The day arrived and Tessa had sneaked into an empty room with him to wish him good luck with a very welcome kiss. Now he stood on stage, trying to stay calm and be confident in his abilities.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

Scott looked out into the audience as he strummed his guitar. The stage was bathed in darkness, a solitary light on him as he went into the chorus. He put all his emotion into it, trying to draw in the audience but also unable to avoid looking at Tessa. She was someone he couldn’t take his eyes off of.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes_

He continued, seeing that Marie-France and Tessa were delicately wiping away tears, trying to avoid smearing their makeup no doubt. He closed his eyes, letting the meaning of the words fill him with the necessary emotion, letting his powerful voice ring out.

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind_

_My mind... my mind_

_'Til I find somebody new_

There was thunderous applause as the song ended and he saw all four coaches on their feet, clapping. He bowed with a blush, waiting for the audience noise to dissipate so the coaches could give their feedback.

Tessa dabbed at her eyes. “Oh gosh. I come on _The Voice_ to ugly cry on camera apparently,” she said, laughing at herself. “That was beautiful, Scott. Better than the original. I’m just wowed by your voice and the emotion you bring to your performances.”

Scott chuckled. “Sorry to cause crying but thank you.”

“Damn it, I set this song for him myself and I am still crying,” said Marie-France. She and Tessa were sharing the tissue box between them. “That was perfect, and I agree with Tessa, better than the original. You made it yours and you did it with so much heart. There is something very special about you.”

“Thank you,” said Scott, blushing.

“Wow, Scott. That was incredible. I love that you were up there playing guitar too and you just killed that song. I got goosebumps, well done,” said Patrick.

“Thanks so much,” said Scott with a smile.

“I’m going to disagree with everyone,” began Eric.

Scott looked at Eric worriedly, he hadn’t hated it, had he? The other three coaches also looked at him curiously.

“I think that was a great song choice for you, and you executed it perfectly. I love that you play guitar and you play it very well. I think though that it could have been even better if you hadn’t had to play at the same time. You were still incredible, but I would have liked to see what you could do without the guitar as well,” said Eric.

Scott nodded, accepting the constructive comments. “Thank you, Eric.”

Marie-France pursed her lips. “He has musical ability, Eric, he could be up there playing the piano too. He’s an artist, not just a singer.”

“I’m not saying it was bad, Marie-France,” said Eric. “Scott did it perfectly. I just personally would be interested to see what it is like when he doesn’t have to play at the same time.”

“Scott, shall we show Eric what he wants to see?” asked Marie-France, rolling her eyes at her fellow coach.

He nodded. “Of course. I am happy to sing again.”

“Just the chorus, Scott,” said Eric with a smile. “No big deal, it’s just an emotive song and you are a very emotive performer so I am sure you can make these two cry again.” He inclined his head to Tessa and Marie-France.

Scott chuckled and prepared to lead back into the chorus without his guitar this time.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The colder water_

_The pupil in denial_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes_

Scott looked out at the coaches. Eric was grinning, clapping. He put his fingers in his mouth, whistling.

“Loved that, perfect, well done, Scott,” said Eric.

Scott blushed, bowing his head. “Thank you.”

Tessa and Marie-France were now both sitting in Marie-France’s seat, comforting each other through the new bout of tears. He shook his head, laughing quietly. He’d find out his fate tomorrow evening so he returned backstage to watch the rest of the performances with the other contestants. He didn’t get to see Tessa that evening but she called and let him know she thought he would definitely have the support of viewers and get through to the next round. He appreciated her enthusiasm though he was very nervous about the result.

Scott stood on stage with the other eleven contestants remaining. He was proud to be in the Top 3 of Marie-France’s team, and he just hoped he had opened up enough over the last few weeks to get enough votes. He knew they all looked nervous. He and the other two members of Marie-France’s team stood together, waiting to hear which of them would make it through to the top 11.

Scott tried not to worry that he’d end up in the bottom two when his name was not called out for the first saved member from Marie-France’s team. He congratulated Madison and waited while the other teams also heard who was safe. It felt like forever before the focus was again on Marie-France’s team, the next save about to be announced.

Tessa was holding her breath, she wished she could be up there holding his hand. He deserved to be there, he deserved to get to the final and she hoped the audience votes reflected that. This was nerve-wracking for her, to see who would make it through from her team, though part of her mind was with Scott, hoping he’d make it through.

She tried not to excitedly scream when the next name was Scott’s. He breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Zach, and then went down to the coaches where Marie-France was waiting to excitedly hug him.

“Congratulations, you deserve this! Go celebrate,” said Marie-France, kissing his cheek.

“Scott! Congratulations!” said Tessa, standing behind Marie-France.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa excitedly hugged him and he grinned and went backstage.

“My team!” teased Marie-France.

“Well, I still consider him an honorary member of mine,” said Tessa, sticking her tongue out.

Marie-France laughed and waited until the microphones were off. “Remember what I said. You’re young and you should enjoy life. Two beautiful young people together is not wrong.”

“Marie!” hissed Tessa, frowning.

She did celebrate with him, after the filming was over, he met her at her apartment and they toasted with wine, Scott relieved that for this week, the threat of elimination was over. Every week would be stressful now, every week he’d worry the dream was over. This week he was safe, feeling happy and lucky to be celebrating the moment with Tessa.

Tessa’s pride was through the roof. Yes, she was happy for her team but she was most proud of Scott. He had worked hard, he had opened up in more of the team discussions and his video diaries were interesting and charming. He was playing the game in a way because he was an introvert but he knew that it was about more than just an amazing voice. He had it all and he was showing it off. He was still shy, he was still quieter than all the other contestants but his shyness was endearing. His voice helped him to shine.

He grinned as she put down her wine glass, excitedly hugging him yet again. Her pride warmed his heart. He kissed her and she pulled herself closer, enjoying each moment in his arms.

Scott met her for breakfast early the next morning, moving around her kitchen making eggs on toast and smiling as Tessa snacked on the chocolate croissant he’d brought her from the bakery. She was thrilled with the flaky pastry, enjoying each bite. She’d offered him a bite and he’d smiled and tried it, leaving her to enjoy the rest.

After breakfast they sat in the living room, Scott strumming the guitar as Tessa sang Hall and Oates. He’d rolled his eyes at her song choices but had said nothing, accompanying her on the guitar.

“I wish you’d play one of your songs,” said Tessa as she took a break from singing.

Scott glanced up at her though she sensed he was slightly less hesitant than he had been the first time she brought it up.

“What if it’s crap, Tess?” he asked.

“This is your work, Scott. Your creation. You can’t call it that,” said Tessa.

“I just write because I need to get it out, I enjoy it and I enjoy writing music too. But maybe it’s not good enough,” said Scott.

“How would you know? Without sending it to a record company, without sharing it? It could be the next hit,” said Tessa.

“If I play it for you, I want you to be honest and not just say you like it because you think you have to,” said Scott.

“I would be honest with you. I think you’re sitting on a gift though. I think fear is holding you back and I want to help you face that fear,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “I really appreciate your support, Tessa.” He smiled at her and she grinned back.

“I appreciate you. You’re amazing,” said Tessa.

Tessa watched as he started to strum the guitar, playing music that made her close her eyes, it was beautiful. She snapped her eyes open as he sang a few lines. He looked back at her nervously.

“It’s a fantastic song and all I’ve heard is a few lines. Please sing it for me,” she said softly.

Scott nodded and started at the beginning. His smooth voice making goosebumps appear on her skin. The song about love, loss, and hope bringing tears to her eyes. The melody was hauntingly beautiful. She couldn’t believe he’d been sitting on something that would no doubt go platinum once released.

“Scott. That’s so beautiful. It’s record deal worthy.”

He blushed, shrugging. “It’s nothing special,” he mumbled.

“It’s very special,” said Tessa.

“I’m so honoured you would share this with me,” said Tessa, moving closer and kissing him.

He melted into her, putting down the guitar so he could hold her closer, Tessa climbing into his lap.

“You’re the first person who has ever heard my original music,” murmured Scott.

Tessa leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

“I’m so honoured you’d share this with me. This is worthy of a record deal. I’m telling you that now. It really is. I’m not saying that as someone who really likes you, I am saying it as someone from the industry. This song is special,” she said.

Scott blushed, breaking eye contact shyly. Tessa smiled and happily nuzzled his neck.

“Will you please play it again for me?” she asked.

Scott smiled and picked up the guitar, his voice so soothing as he sang the lyrics he’d put his heart into.


	9. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is given a song that reminds him of his grandfather. Marie-France asks why she has not met his family yet. Scott's answer surprises her.  
> Tessa does something impulsive live on camera as she watches Scott struggle on stage.
> 
> Excerpt:  
> Tessa could see the lyrics had affected him as he struggled to finish the song, tears on his cheeks. She hated Marie-France for this. Surely she would have seen that the song affected him in their rehearsals. Maybe she wanted that for the television drama or whatever the thought process was. Tessa didn’t care at that moment. Scott stopped singing, trying to get himself together and Tessa got out of her seat and rushed up to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, comments and kudos!  
> Hope you enjoy this new instalment.

“This was my grandad’s favourite song,” said Scott, looking down at the song sheet.

“Is that a good thing?” asked Marie-France, not quite sure how to take Scott’s demeanour.

“Uh, I guess? It’s a great song, it’s just a hard one for me to sing without thinking about him,” said Scott.

“Maybe you can use that. Use it to make us feel that with you,” said Marie-France.

He nodded doubtfully. He hoped he could sing it without getting choked up. Using the feeling and being unable to sing because of the feeling were two different things. 

“Why have I not seen your parents yet?” she asked him.

“They don’t really want me to pursue a career in music,” said Scott quietly.

Marie-France stared at him. Her heart broke thinking about how so far in this journey, Scott had shown up alone. He was doing this for himself but she felt he deserved the support of his family. He never really opened up about these things. He kept to himself and didn’t reveal too much.

“They really haven’t seen your beautiful performances?” she asked.

Scott shrugged. “I don’t really know.”

“Scott, that must be hard. I’m so sorry. You deserve a huge support group out there for you,” said Marie-France.

“Thanks,” said Scott. “My grandad was my biggest supporter. He loved to hear me sing.”

“Well, he’d be very proud of you,” said Marie-France.

“Thank you,” said Scott.

He struggled through the rehearsals, feeling himself getting emotional as he sang the song his grandfather had loved. It was a song Scott associated with him, remembering the days his grandfather would softly sing along as he played his favourite songs by Frank Sinatra.

The best part of his week was spending time with Tessa. She had a strict not wanting to know which song he was singing that week policy. She didn’t want to have an opinion on it and when they spent time together and she asked how he was going with his rehearsals, he’d always be non-specific when it came to the song. He wanted to surprise her each week so had no issue with her not wanting to know and understood her reasons why.

Laughing with her, kissing her, hugging her, and singing with her were just some of his favourite things. He loved the breakfasts they tried to sneak in each morning, knowing their schedules would be packed, particularly Tessa’s. He would go to her apartment in the mornings, usually bringing her something. He didn’t bring her flowers each day, he thought that would be coming on a bit too strong but he did bring her a little something, a treat from the bakery, chocolate, anything he thought would make her smile. And she always did. She’d smile and blush, brightening each day for him.

And now she was sitting on the coach's chair, her eyes on his, wishing him silent good luck as he got ready to perform. He was dressed in a crisp black suit and white shirt with a bow tie. He felt very dressed up. Tessa’s reaction had been to tell him he looked gorgeous after she’d pulled him into a room and kissed him senseless. A good luck kiss from Tessa was always welcomed, even if he had to try to remember his name after the very welcome distraction.

He looked out at the audience nervously, waiting for the music to start. He would give his all and hope it was enough to stay in the competition. He just hoped his emotions would stay under control.

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain_

_My friends, I'll say it clear_

_I'll state my case of which I'm certain_

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I traveled each and every highway_

_But more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

Tessa’s hand was on her heart, closing her eyes as she listened to him croon the well-known song. There was silence in the audience, you could hear a pin drop. When a performer managed to leave a rather large audience in silent awe, it was a sign of a truly special performance.

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exemption_

_I planned each chartered course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_But more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

Something about singing this song in front of an audience and thinking about the fact that in that audience, there were none of his family members made Scott tear up. His grandad had believed in him every day. To his parents, this was not a career. But his grandad had always told him he could do anything he set his mind to and supported his dream of a music career.

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all, when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all and I stood tall_

_And did it my way_

Scott realized he was quickly losing his composure, trying hard to keep his voice strong despite the strong emotion. He didn’t want to screw this up. He couldn’t screw this up.

_I've loved, laughed and cried_

_I've had my fill, my share of losing_

_And now, as tears subside_

_I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that_

_And may I say, not in a shy way_

_Oh no, no, not me_

_I did it my way_

Tessa could see the lyrics had affected him as he struggled to finish the song, tears on his cheeks. She hated Marie-France for this. Surely she would have seen that the song affected him in their rehearsals. Maybe she wanted that for the television drama or whatever the thought process was. Tessa didn’t care at that moment. Scott stopped singing, trying to get himself together and Tessa got out of her seat and rushed up to the stage.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled quietly.

She shook her head, hugging him. He took a moment, calming himself in her embrace. Tessa pulled away, her eyes on his as she started to sing the words to help him. He joined in and finished the song, his eyes on hers, taking strength from her presence, his voice stronger.

_For what is a man, what has he got_

_If not himself then he has not_

_To say all the things he truly feels_

_And not the words of one who kneels_

_The record shows, I took the blows_

_But I did it my way_

The three coaches were on their feet, clapping and cheering loudly. None of them had a dry eye and Tessa wrapped an arm around him as he faced the coaches. Her hand stroked his back, trying to comfort him. She could tell he thought he’d ruined the performance but he hadn’t. He’d still sung it beautifully, with emotion in his voice and that special tone that was just Scott.

The applause was so thunderous that they had to wait for it to die down before speaking. Tessa stayed beside him, rubbing his back for comfort.

“Other than all my ugly crying,” began Marie-France, “that was beautiful and touching.”

“Tess, he’s my contestant, don’t steal him,” she added.

“I couldn’t bear to see him upset, I had to help, even in a small way,” said Tessa, looking at Scott.

“I think whatever is going on here is just adorable,” said Eric with a smile.

Tessa shook her head, laughing. She’d pretty much made it obvious through her actions but she could still play it off as friendly concern. She could almost hear Dee’s voice in her head to let it happen organically. Not to worry about the publicity because Dee would handle it, that was her job. Tessa’s job was just to feel. And right now she felt for Scott. He’d performed beautifully but she knew he feared the worst because he hadn’t been able to control his emotions. That had added to his performance, rather than taken away from it.

“Your grandad would be so proud of you,” she said softly.

Scott smiled, quietly thanking her.

“I am just blown away by what your voice can do, Scott. Even with that emotion, you were able to hit every note and just take us on this amazing journey,” said Patrick. “You should be very proud of this performance.”

“I want to hear more about what this song means to you?” asked Eric.

“It was my grandfather’s favourite song. I lost him last year. Actually, none of my family supports my choice to pursue music. But I know grandad would have been here, I would have been able to hear him hollering,” said Scott with a chuckle.

“He’d be very proud. And I can’t imagine your folks aren’t proud, they must be,” said Eric.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa spoke up from beside him. “I guess I better go to my seat and give feedback,” she said.

Scott chuckled and she squeezed his hand reassuringly before sitting in her seat again, ignoring Marie-France’s knowing looks and the noise of the crowd who seemed very into the rather coupley behaviour they’d just witnessed.

“I thought your performance was beautiful. It was filled with heart and your voice is just incredible, Scott. Not a lot of people can do what you did. Singing through emotion is hard and you did it flawlessly. It added to your performance,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled. “Thank you.”

“And thanks for being here, I needed some support in that moment so thank you,” he added, smiling at her.

Tessa smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

Like the previous live performance, he wouldn’t know his fate until the following evening so he watched the rest of the performances, feeling relieved it was over for now but worried about what the results would bring.

When Tessa checked her phone later, Marie-France had sent her a gif of the Olsen twins in a movie, saying ‘so kiss already’. She smirked. She had kissed him. And it was oh so good. They had done nothing more than kiss. There seemed to be an unspoken line they weren’t going to cross yet. And both of them seemed on the same page about that. Tessa thought she was holding back a bit because of the show and Scott, she thought maybe it was the same for him. There was a mutual understanding that they’d started slow, were in a getting to know each other phase, and weren’t going to rush.

After the show was over, Tessa came over to his hotel to spend time with him and he was glad to wrap her in his arms. She didn’t force him to talk, she stayed there quietly, her lips often seeking out his for a kiss.

“Tessa,” began Scott, needing to ask her. Her support on stage had meant everything and he wanted to at least know where he stood. There was something really special happening and he wanted to make sure it could continue. They were still something unspoken and more and more he wanted to make their unspoken something more concrete.

“What is it?” asked Tessa.

“Um. I guess there’s no other way to ask this. Uh, would you be my girlfriend?” he asked nervously.

Tessa smiled, nodding shyly. “I’d love that.”

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a grin.

Scott looked down at Tessa, seeing she was fast asleep in his arms. He glanced at the clock. It was past midnight. He didn’t know what to do. If he woke her he sure didn’t want her walking to her place in the dark. He would need to walk her home. If he didn’t wake her … well, she had agreed to be his girlfriend. But he didn’t want to assume anything, so he picked her up and put her into his bed, covering her with the sheet. She didn’t wake, looking adorable as she slept. He grabbed his pillow and lay down on the couch, smiling as he looked over at Tessa in his bed. He could get used to that.

When Tessa woke she was confused for a moment and then she realized she must have fallen asleep. It was 5 am and she was alone in the bed, she could see Scott asleep on the couch. Why hadn’t he slept here with her? She assumed it was for some chivalrous reason but she silently got up, going over to the couch and shaking his shoulder slightly.

“Tess, are you okay?” he asked, immediately concerned.

“I’m fine. Come to bed,” said Tessa.

“I … uh, I couldn’t ask you so I stayed here,” said Scott, shy.

“I’m telling you to come to bed,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I hope I wasn’t too heavy when you put me in bed.” She looked a bit self-conscious.

“Hardly,” said Scott.

He smiled at her and sat up, picking up his pillow, and watching as she slipped back into bed. He slid in beside her, leaving her plenty of space.

“Get some more sleep,” he said.

Tessa nodded, scooting a little closer to him and closing her eyes. “Goodnight,” she mumbled.

“Goodnight,” he said.

Scott opened his eyes in the morning and thought he must be dreaming. Tessa was sleeping beside him, her face relaxed, looking so beautiful it seemed unfair that one person had got that much beauty. He was so grateful to experience her like this. He hoped it would lead to many more nights sleeping beside her. She was so beautiful that he couldn’t help but reach out to touch her cheek. He traced her cheekbone lightly, marveling at her.

When Tessa woke she stretched out, forgetting briefly about where she was, a little startled as her arm made contact with a warm body beside her. She opened her eyes and then blushed. Scott. He was smiling, amused she’d stretched her arms out forgetting she had spent the night. He watched her quickly try to neaten her hair and then she hid her face with a giggle.

“Don’t look at me, it’s morning,” she said.

“I see a beauty, I don’t want to not look at you. I want to look a lot,” said Scott, grinning.

Tess blushed, lost in the honey colour of his eyes. His messy waves were even messier and she wanted to run her hand through them. His hair was glorious. Seeing her gaze, he self-consciously tried to neaten his hair too and she laughed softly.

“You’re very sweet to say that … and kind of… a lot … gorgeous,” she mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

He chuckled, opening his arms in invitation and she happily cuddled into him, her face against his shirt. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

“You hungry for breakfast?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Okay, I have eggs, is that okay?” he said.

She smiled. “Anything is fine.” She squeezed him in a hug.

He grinned and then she loosened her hold, sitting up and looking a little unsure as she looked down at herself in her clothes from yesterday.

“I’ll find you some clothes,” he mumbled.

He went into the bathroom and set out a new toothbrush for her, soap, and one of the fluffy hotel towels.

He then quickly found her a pair of drawstring pants he hoped she would be able to tighten enough that they would be okay to wear and a t-shirt.

She took them happily and went to shower, coming out looking adorable, holding the towel as she rubbed her hair dry.

“Thank you for the clothes,” she said, smiling.

“You’re welcome. Not sure they have ever looked that good before,” he teased, giving her an appreciative look.

Tessa smiled. “Do you mind if I quickly dry my hair?” she asked.

“Not at all,” said Scott.

She went back into the bathroom to use the hairdryer and then sat on the couch while Scott showered and got ready for the day, grinning as he emerged and went straight to the mini kitchen to make them some eggs and toast.

“You haven’t changed your mind? I still get to be your boyfriend?” he asked as they ate.

“No change of mind, you’re a great boyfriend so far,” said Tessa with a grin. “And you make great scrambled eggs on toast. I’d keep you around just for the food.” She winked.

Scott laughed. “Hmm, I see. Only for the food.”

“And because you’re amazing,” said Tessa, leaning over to kiss him.

“So are you,” he said, grinning at her.

She blushed, taking another bite of her eggs. “Uh. While we’re being honest here I feel like there are things that are unspoken about all of this but I think that we agree on them?” she said.

“There are and we do agree,” said Scott softly.

He looked at her shyly and she smiled back.

“I do want everything,” she said. “I just need to go slow.”

“Me too. I think it’s best, slow and steady,” he said.

“Wins the race,” finished Tessa with a smile. She’d relaxed, seeing they were exactly on the same page. They didn’t need to hash out why sex was not currently on the table, the situation was unique due to _The Voice_ , but it would happen when they were both ready. They both wanted it to. It was nice just getting to know him on this level first, without complicating things further.

When he walked her home, she took his hand, smiling as he glanced at her. In his clothes and a baseball cap, she still looked gorgeous but he knew she was less recognizable in his baggy clothes. His clothes had never looked so good. He squeezed her hand, kissing her cheek and letting go as they arrived at her apartment building.

“See you later,” said Scott.

“See you,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Can’t wait for dinner with you,” she added.

“Me too.” Scott grinned. “And this time I’m letting you cook dinner.”

Tessa nodded. She’d convinced him that she could make them something and she intended to try. And she had already chosen the Italian restaurant she’d order food from if she failed. It was fun just spending time with him and she knew he wouldn’t mind if the food wasn’t perfect but she certainly didn’t want to serve anything that wasn’t good. She would try but she had a backup plan in case she needed it. She knew he’d love it either way.

“Bring your appetite,” said Tessa.

“I will.” Scott leaned closer to peck her lips lightly and she pulled him in for another kiss, unable to resist.

Scott looked surprised, looking around in case they’d been seen. Tessa laughed. “Don’t worry. Whatever happens, my publicist knows. She also thinks you’re hot by the way.”

Scott laughed. “She sounds great.”

“She is, she’s a great person to have on my side throughout my career,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad,” said Scott.

“Okay, I better go in,” said Tessa, glancing back at her building and wishing she could just spend the day with Scott. “Good luck tonight.”

Scott had tried to forget about the results of the live performance. They were filming the show and then he would head straight to her place for dinner. “Thanks. See you at the studio later.”

“Okay.” Tessa waved, heading inside and he watched her until she was safely inside before walking back to the hotel.

He thought he’d spend the day doing some songwriting to distract himself. He had a few ideas in mind, all centered around Tessa’s gorgeous green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the upcoming chapters. Tessa does something she feels will help … without Scott's knowledge.


	10. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Scott make it into the Top 10? He has dinner with Tessa who has an interesting question for him.  
> Scott discovers the power of Marie-France's meddling and what happens when viewers have opinions about his and Tessa's now rather obvious closeness?
> 
> Peek inside:  
> Scott almost felt like he was dreaming when he got to experience this with Tessa. He snuck a peek at her briefly to make sure it was all real. There she was. And she was kissing him. She invaded all of his senses, he couldn’t enough of the sweet taste of her. He brought his hand up, burying it in her hair as he tried to get even closer. Tessa moaned softly, pulling away and blushing as he leaned his forehead against hers, both a bit breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest, comments and kudos!  
> Join our favourite duo this week for another insight into their lives as part of this universe.

Scott discovered there was not just one formidable woman in his life now, there were two. He received a call from his parents, making him stare at the phone, wondering why they were calling. They had made it clear that they had expected him to stay in architecture or if he didn’t want to do that, to train as a fireman like his older brothers. He had chosen to pursue this opportunity on _The Voice_ whether they supported it or not.

“Hi mom,” he said, answering the phone.

“Scott, how are you?” asked his mother.

“Fine,” said Scott, confused.

“We watched all of your performances. You’re amazing, you have such a beautiful voice,” said Alma quietly.

“Oh. Thank you,” said Scott, his eyebrows raised.

“Um, we had a call from Marie-France Dubreil. Can you believe that she picks up the phone and calls people!” said Alma.

She sounded giddy with excitement and Scott smirked. There it was. Marie-France had taken to meddling but he knew she did it with the best intentions. His mother was a huge fan of Marie-France so he imagined she’d been rather starstruck.

“I can believe that. She’s pretty impressive,” said Scott.

“And Tessa Virtue, is there something going on with her? She seems to really like you,” said Alma.

“Don’t gossip, Alma!” he heard his father say in the background.

He ignored the question entirely. “I’m in Marie-France’s team,” he said instead.

“Yes, yes, I suppose you wouldn’t tell me anyway,” mumbled Alma, more to herself than to Scott. “We’re sorry we haven’t been there,” she said.

“Whatever Marie-France bribed you with, I don’t want apologies unless you actually mean it,” said Scott dismissively. “Now I have work to do so I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up before his parents could get another word in. It did hurt a bit to see the other contestants with support around them and knowing his family thought music could never be a career, but he didn’t want false platitudes either.

He got a message later wishing him luck that evening and while they couldn’t come for this show, they said they would be there next week. He replied thanking them, not mentioning their plan to attend. It wasn’t quite too little too late, but he didn’t want to distract himself from what was important. His focus was on getting himself through to the final. And on Tessa, he couldn’t help that distraction in his life and he didn’t want to. He would happily remain distracted by her.

Tessa surveyed the disaster zone that was now her kitchen. She appeared to have used all the utensils and pots and pans, groaning as she thought of how long the clean up would take. But she had a successful meal ready. She had tasted it to confirm, it tasted good. She planned simple sundaes for the dessert, the ice-cream in the fridge. She’d made chicken with sweet potatoes and broccoli, seasoning it with a spicy but pleasant sauce. It looked good, tasted good and her kitchen now needed to look less like a cyclone had made its way through. She hurried to clean up so that she could get to the studio for the taping of the results of the live performances that afternoon.

It had become something Scott was now almost accustomed to. That feeling of dread as he stood on stage with the other contestants remaining. He, Madison, and Zach all stood together, their nerves high. Madison was trembling with nerves and he and Zach each took hold of her hands, trying to calm her. She gave them both a grateful look and waited to hear what the results would bring. They were now waiting to hear who had made it to the Top 10.

Tessa sat nervously waiting for her own team’s results as well as for Scott. She tried not to be jealous that Scott was holding Madison’s hand. She knew it was stupid to be jealous. All 11 contestants were doing the same thing, all holding each other’s hands from sheer nerves. Marie-France’s team was no exception. She knew they all felt the same struggles and nerves so she put aside the jealousy and focused on Scott. She caught his eye and saw his shy smile before he looked away or he’d spend the entire time staring at her.

They already had tongues wagging after Tessa had comforted him last night on stage. The internet had exploded with speculations about the two of them. Mostly nice but embarrassing shipping but also some nasty comments about Tessa, saying she was sleeping with contestants. He’d raged when he’d read it, calling Tessa who had assured him she was fine, and Dee would handle anything related to the publicity.

Scott didn’t quite know how all this publicity thing worked but he knew well that Tessa hadn’t spoken to media. And yet, there was a carefully curated statement that had no doubt come from Deirdre’s desk stating that they had forged a special friendship and if there was more she (Tessa) would say so herself. Scott had no issue with that and he was glad Tessa was at ease, despite the public speculation that had gone into overdrive since last night. Last night they had also officially decided they were boyfriend and girlfriend so he was still thrilled that Tessa had agreed, and that she’d stayed over and seemed comfortable to do so.

He focused on the results rather than worrying about what the crowd thought of his closeness with Tessa. This time Scott’s was the first name called out as a saved member from Marie-France’s team. He felt the tension leave his body at that moment, the relief loosening his tense shoulders as he hugged Madison and Zach who congratulated him and went down to accept Marie-France’s enthusiastic hug.

“You deserve it! Go relax,” said Marie-France.

Tessa was relieved, brimming with excitement for him. She didn’t worry he wasn’t good enough, she only worried the viewer votes would put him in trouble. But she needn’t have worried. Scott was very popular with the viewers. Everyone loved him and was charmed by his rather shy demeanor. She was on her feet to hug him straight after Marie-France, grinning.

“Congratulations,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Scott.

He went backstage, his body now relieved of the stress of worrying he’d be going home. He eagerly looked forward to his dinner with Tessa that evening. His phone lit up, excited messages coming through from his parents and his brothers. He still hadn’t had a chance to discuss with Marie-France exactly what she’d said to his family, but whatever it was, it was nice to see that support. Perhaps it had sounded different coming from a legend in the music industry that his mother, in particular, was a huge fan of. Perhaps her assurance that music was indeed a career path had changed their minds. He wasn’t sure.

“Come on, Tess, you can’t be serious that it’s just friendship like that statement your publicist came out with,” said Marie-France, her microphone off.

Tessa smiled, winking, and that was all Marie-France needed to let out an excited scream.

“My house tomorrow, tea, cake, gossip,” said Marie-France, hugging her.

Tessa laughed, agreeing quietly.

She hurried home when filming was over, knowing Scott would be there soon. She made it just in time to change and set the table, lighting some candles for a bit of romantic ambience for their dinner. She had just finished lighting the candles when she heard the buzzer, letting Scott in and waiting for him by the door.

She threw her arms around him when she saw him, excited that he was through to the top ten and that he considered her his girlfriend. She let go, stammering her thanks again at the beautiful roses she’d almost squashed when she’d thrown her arms around him but he’d moved them so that they were behind her back. Scott pulled her close, kissing her and she melted against him

“Hi, you look beautiful,” he said as they parted breathlessly.

“Hi, thank you. And you look very handsome,” said Tessa with a smile.

His cheeks turned pink. “Thank you.”

“I’ll just put these roses in water,” said Tessa, with a pretty blush in her cheeks.

Scott followed her into the kitchen, looking with interest at the meal she had ready. It looked and smelled good.

“I’m impressed,” he said.

“It tastes good too,” said Tessa.

“I am looking forward to it,” said Scott.

He grinned as they sat down to eat, toasting his progress through to the next live performance. And to them.

“You did a really nice job on dinner, Tess,” he commented. “It’s delicious.”

Tessa smiled. “Thank you. I was trying to impress this really cute guy.” She blushed but winked at him.

Scott laughed. “He’s very impressed. And you don’t need to do anything to impress me, Tessa. Really. I am happy just spending time with you. You don’t need to cook for me.”

“I wanted to cook for you. I had a backup plan in case I screwed it up but I am pretty happy with how it turned out,” she said with a grin as she took a bite of her food.

“It’s very well done,” he said, grinning.

“Would you tell me if it sucked?” she asked.

Scott chuckled. “Probably not,” he said, shrugging. “But I am being very honest with you right now and telling you that dinner is delicious.”

She smiled. “You’d lie to protect my feelings,” she said.

“I wouldn’t lie per se, but I wouldn’t want you to feel bad. You don’t need to worry though, I mean it. This is amazing and I hope you have enough for seconds,” he said, grinning as he took another bite.

“You’re very sweet, and of course! I’m so glad you like it. You would have laughed at my kitchen earlier. It looked like I used every possible pot and dish,” she said with a giggle.

“Cyclone Tessa. I bet you were adorable,” said Scott with a smile.

“Adorable … chaotic, a fine line,” teased Tessa.

Scott laughed and she happily refilled his plate when he finished, managing a few more bites herself. He patted his stomach with a satisfied smile afterward and Tessa grinned.

“I have dessert too but I don’t have room yet. I need an eating break,” she said.

“A break is needed,” agreed Scott.

“Come sit,” she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek.

He placed his hands over hers, getting up and pulling her into his arms as they sat on her couch.

“Will you stay?” asked Tessa quietly.

“Stay?” he asked, confused for a moment.

“Tonight. Will you stay?” she asked, blushing.

“Uh,” he faltered for a moment.

“I know we said we’re going slow and that’s still true. I just … I really liked spending last night with you,” she said. She dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to look at him, too shy at that moment.

“Oh T, I really loved spending last night with you too,” said Scott.

“T?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Oh. Sorry. I guess that’s a nickname you don’t need. I’m sorry,” said Scott, realizing he’d inadvertently shortened her name further.

“No. I like it,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m glad,” said Scott with a chuckle.

“Of course I’ll stay,” he added.

Tessa nodded. “That’s settled then. And I have your clothes and washed them for you so you can wear those to sleep in.”

Scott smiled. “Thank you.”

“Because it’s bugging me, I just wanted to check with you again,” he mumbled. “It really doesn’t bother you if people …” he trailed off, shaking his head.

Tessa squeezed his hand. “This whole being a celeb thing is different for you, I understand. You’re still thinking about it?”

“Yeah. How dare people say something like that about you. They can be horrible about me. Not you,” said Scott.

“It really doesn’t bother me. There is a large majority that is very positive and is busy planning our future for us.” She laughed. “I don’t mind that. It’s fine. The few negative voices, let them spout hate. Who cares? I’d care more if they were saying nasty stuff about you but so far it seems directed at me.”

“I hate that, I want to protect you,” said Scott sadly.

“I’m fine, Scott. I don’t care what they say. Dee will handle it all. I just want to enjoy us,” she said, snuggling into his arms again.

Scott smiled. “Me too.” His eyes shone as he looked at her, kissing her hair.

“Mmm, strawberries,” he murmured. “You smell so good.”

“Must be my shampoo,” said Tessa with a blush.

“You and the shampoo,” decided Scott, kissing her hair again.

“You smell good too. I love that cologne,” she murmured.

“Thanks,” said Scott with a smile, as she burrowed further against his chest.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his and he did what felt most natural. He leaned in and kissed her. Her soft sigh of pleasure made him smile, pulling her closer. She felt like she could get addicted to this. How were his lips so soft yet so firm against hers? Her heart fluttered and she was glad she was sitting down because her knees felt weak.

Scott almost felt like he was dreaming when he got to experience this with Tessa. He snuck a peek at her briefly to make sure it was all real. There she was. And she was kissing him. She invaded all of his senses, he couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of her. He brought his hand up, burying it in her hair as he tried to get even closer. Tessa moaned softly, pulling away and blushing as he leaned his forehead against hers, both a bit breathless.

“Sorry, might have got slightly carried away there,” he murmured.

Tessa shook her head. “I’m not sorry at all. I intend to get carried away again.” She blushed, peeking at him for a reaction to her flirtation.

He laughed, his eyes on hers. He had impossibly long eyelashes, his gorgeous eyes framed by lashes that were to die for. He’d turned pink at her words and he leaned down to kiss her lips again for another moment.

“In that case, I’m not sorry either,” he said with a grin.

“Good,” said Tessa, pulling him closer again, her mouth meeting his.

He shyly looked at her as they parted, laughing quietly. “I think I’m addicted,” he teased.

“I am too,” said Tessa and he rubbed a finger over her swollen lips.

“I’m lucky,” he said, kissing her forehead with so much tenderness that she sighed.

He could kiss her mouth, making her knees weak and her toes curl and then he could give her such a tender kiss that highlighted to her that this, what was happening between her and Scott, was so much deeper than anything she’d experienced. It wasn’t just physical, there was so much there, so much caring, fun, and laughter. Even to herself, she sounded like a sap. But she was happy to be one over Scott. He was worth opening herself up to experience this amazing possibility. 

As dessert was finished, which had been delicious, and they washed the dishes together, Scott drying for her, he became shy. It was late, they were both tired and he’d agreed to stay the night. He watched Tessa blowing out the candles on the table. Their soft glow dissipated into gentle trails of smoke that disappeared into the darkness.

“I’m so tired, do you want to sleep?” she asked.

He nodded awkwardly. It had been so easy last night with Tessa in his space, but now he was in hers and he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Tessa’s space was… well, it was the space of a celebrity. But here she was just Tessa, she was free to be herself and he loved that she was sharing herself with him. He felt privileged to get to know her on this level.

Tessa seemed to sense his hesitation and she took his hand, leading him into her bedroom. She handed him his clothes to change into to sleep and she disappeared into the bathroom, setting out soap, a sealed toothbrush, and a towel for him. It was spacious and he got changed, brushing his teeth and finding Tessa turning down the covers of her bed.

She smiled at him shyly and said she would change for bed, going into the bathroom. She didn’t know what to wear to sleep in with Scott here, settling for a pair of long pajama pants with a singlet top so as not to come across as trying to be sexy. She didn’t think her short PJ sets were too sexy but she figured the less skin she was showing the better. At this early stage at least.

Scott was sitting on the bed looking awkward when she came out.

“You didn’t need to wait,” she said.

“I didn’t ask which side was yours,” he mumbled shyly.

“Oh!” said Tessa.

“Well, I sleep alone so I kind of sleep around the middle mostly,” she teased.

He nodded, chuckling. “Me too.”

“I’ll take the right side,” she said, to make it easier for him.

“Okay,” he moved towards the left side and she smiled.

This was awkward, in a good way. It was just getting to know each other even more. Last night’s sleepover had kind of happened because she’d fallen asleep but this one was planned and she and Scott both felt the awkwardness. It was nice to see him next to her as she got into bed and turned off the light.

There was moonlight still streaming in from the window and she glanced at Scott.

“Does the light from the window bother you?” she asked.

“No, it’s nice. It’s natural light,” said Scott.

“I like it too, that’s why I leave the curtain a little bit open, so the moonlight can come in,” said Tessa.

“And it’s nice in the morning because you have the sunlight coming in,” said Scott.

“Natural wakeup,” agreed Tessa.

“So uh, you can come closer,” she murmured.

He was on the left side, facing her and he smiled and scooted a little closer. She did the same, meeting in the middle, still keeping some distance but grinning as they faced each other.

One kiss goodnight turned into a moment of teetering on the brink of more. The kiss was just so good neither of them wanted to end it. Scott’s hand stroked her arm, the other hand caressing her cheek and disappearing into her hair to pull her even closer. It would be so easy to explore each other. They knew they weren’t ready yet and needed to try to remember that. Tessa’s fingers slipped under his shirt, feeling the smooth, hard planes of his skin, his warmth so inviting to her.

“Tess,” he murmured, pulling away.

“I know. I’m breaking my own rules. I’m sorry. I’m making things difficult for you,” she mumbled.

Scott thought he’d made a superhuman effort not to have a very embarrassing reaction to the kiss, his body hummed with anticipation but it remained simmering under the surface.

He smiled at her. “I’m a very lucky man and one day … I am very much looking forward to more. That doesn’t need to be now or soon, just one day,” he said.

“Soon,” said Tessa shyly. “I want it soon.”

“Soon then,” said Scott. “So uh, goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight,” said Tessa.

She looked at him questioningly and he understood, opening his arms to her. She happily got comfortable, his arms around her.

“Hmm, I had so much hype in my head about this moment,” she murmured.

“And it failed to deliver?” asked Scott, raising an eyebrow.

“Better than anything my mind could come up with,” said Tessa, grinning and kissing his jaw.

He relaxed, chuckling. “You’re sweet. Go to sleep.”

“Okay,” she said. “Sweet dreams.”

“They’ll be very sweet,” he said, nuzzling her hair.

He heard her soft laugh and then she settled down to sleep. He lay there, amazed to be here with Tessa. To feel her gentle breaths as she fell asleep, feeling her body relaxed against his. His lips touched her forehead in a feather-light kiss, not wanting to wake her. He closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by Tessa’s warmth in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I really like him, Marie-France. Like a lot,” said Tessa quietly.  
> “That’s okay, that’s good. Enjoy it, every bit of it,” said Marie-France with a smile.  
> “I’m scared I’m going to fall in love with him … but I think I might be already,” said Tessa. She bit her lip worriedly.


	11. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa speaks to Marie-France. Scott asks Tessa to join him for a walk and dinner. They explore the Montreal Botanic Garden and delve further into their feelings... in new ways.
> 
> Tessa wasn’t sure how she ended up on her bed, Scott’s warm body on hers as he kissed her.  
> “Tess,” he murmured with difficulty as she found the button of his jeans.  
> “I don’t want to stop,” she said, knowing what he would want to ask her.  
> He looked taken aback for a moment, somehow looking younger and shyer. “Are you sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed them just like you did. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos!

The aroma of coffee invaded Tessa’s senses and she opened her eyes, looking up at Scott, who had just set a cup of coffee on her bedside table.

His warm smile made her insides feel like mush. He really did that to her. He really made her feel so much. She shyly combed her hair with her fingers, trying to neaten it. His hair was mussed from sleep, it was perfect. She wanted to run her hands through it. Instead, she tried not to sound like a breathless school girl as she sat up and wished him good morning.

He grinned. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Coffee for you,” he said, handing her the cup.

She smiled, taking a deep sip, sighing with satisfaction. “Great coffee, thank you.”

“Glad you like it. I made you breakfast, I’ll go get it,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She smiled, putting the cup down and pulling him back in for a hug. “You’re the best,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“So are you,” he said.

He smiled and went to the kitchen to get their breakfast, setting the tray down, grinning at Tessa’s enthusiasm as she saw the food. He ate with her, feeling relaxed and happy. If he could have this every day, he wanted it.

It was with a smile on her face that Tessa left to go to Marie-France’s house. She’d said goodbye to Scott, who had returned to his hotel. They’d said goodbye after many many kisses, they were well and truly addicted.

Sitting down in Marie-France’s living room, Tessa giggled as Billie-Rose came in and stood there staring at her with wide eyes. She had seen her quite a few times now but the little girl still seemed starstruck every time.

Tessa made conversation with her, asking her about school and her friends, getting Billie chatting and less shy as Marie-France brought coffee and another of her decadent cakes. Patrice was heading out so he bid them goodbye and left, smiling as Billie-Rose wanted to know what time he’d be home so they could play. He was an adoring father, letting her know the time and making detailed plans of the tea party they’d have that evening. Billie-Rose happily went to plan for the tea party, making Marie-France and Tessa smile.

“He’s so good with her,” commented Tessa.

“He’s a very good dad and a great man,” said Marie-France, her smile soft. “Like your man…” she said coyly.

Tessa blushed. Marie-France certainly didn’t waste time. She wanted to know the details and she wanted them now. Tessa sipped her coffee, stalling.

“So?” asked Marie-France, her eyes boring into Tessa’s.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” said Tessa with a bashful smile.

“Hmm, I think that is a yes. I knew it!” said Marie-France triumphantly.

“So does he kiss as well as he sings?” she asked with a wink.

“Marie!” said Tessa, blushing. “And yes, he’s amazing.”

“Good. You deserve an amazing man who makes you feel special,” said Marie-France.

“I really like him, Marie-France. Like a lot,” said Tessa quietly.

“That’s okay, that’s good. Enjoy it, every bit of it,” said Marie-France with a smile.

“I’m scared I’m going to fall in love with him … but I think I might be already,” said Tessa. She bit her lip worriedly.

“Ah, young love. If it makes you feel better, I am sure Scott is in love with you too,” said Marie-France. “I mean, how could he not be? Look at you.”

Tessa blushed. “You’re sweet to say that. It’s too soon, I can’t be in love with him,” she said, shaking her head.

“Love doesn’t have a timeframe. It’s been months now, you started slowly,” said Marie-France.

“Have you even?” she added, giving Tessa a look.

“Marie!” said Tessa, turning red. “None of your business.”

At Marie-France’s amused look though she sighed. “No, we haven’t.”

“Wow, you are going slow,” said Marie-France.

“Well, it is kind of complicated so we both decided it was best to go slowly,” said Tessa.

“I get that. You probably wish you’d met him anywhere else but on _The Voice_ , right?” asked Marie-France, nodding in understanding.

“Right,” said Tessa. “Why couldn’t I have met him at the grocery store, the library, a restaurant, anywhere but on a show where I started as his coach.”

“Well, unless he lived here none of those places would really be possible,” said Marie-France sympathetically.

“But Dee is keeping everything under control, right now she’s got the friendship possibly turning into more narrative out, and that’s fine. I just really hope he isn’t spooked by any of the publicity,” said Tessa.

“He wasn’t spooked when you brought it up the first time, was he?” asked Marie-France.

“No, he was amazing. He was completely supportive of anything I need to do to be comfortable with how this plays out,” said Tessa.

“He’s serious about you,” said Marie-France.

“He’s a really special guy. I’m so lucky,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“So is it official? Is he your boyfriend?” asked Marie-France.

“We just had that talk actually. Yes, official,” said Tessa with a grin.

“I am so happy for you,” said Marie-France, beaming as she swooped on Tessa to hug her.

“I think you need to go spend time with Scott, you have free time for the next two days. Take advantage of it,” said Marie-France.

“I would love to spend more time with him. I just saw him this morning and I miss him already,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“This morning? As in you woke up together?” asked Marie-France, her eyebrows raised.

Tessa inwardly cursed her slip, of course Marie-France pounced on it.

“He slept over,” mumbled Tessa.

“And you kept your hands off him all night?” Marie-France stared at her.

Tessa giggled. “Yes.”

“You have some restraint,” teased Marie-France.

Tessa turned red. “He’s really important. This is about a lot more than that.”

“I can see that. You’ve got it bad,” said Marie-France. She beamed. “I’m so happy!”

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

“I’m happy for him too. He deserves something amazing in his life. He’s a really great guy,” said Marie-France.

“He really is,” said Tessa.

“I think you should call him or text him, whatever you young people do, and arrange to spend time together,” said Marie-France.

Tessa pulled out her phone. She saw there was a text there from Scott. He was asking if she wanted to go for a walk that afternoon and then have dinner. Marie-France saw the smile that crossed Tessa’s face as she looked down at the screen, a soft blush in her cheeks.

“Something tells me he already asked you,” said Marie-France as Tessa typed her reply.

“Yes, he did,” said Tessa with a smile.

“A man who knows what he wants,” said Marie-France with a grin.

Tessa grinned.

“Just enjoy it, Tess. So what if you’re in love with him? That’s good. Don’t be scared of it,” said Marie-France.

“I’m not scared of being in love. I just hate the idea of giving control of my happiness to someone else and Scott makes me happy, in a way I don’t think I’ve felt before, even when I was in a long-term relationship. But if he doesn’t want to be with me at some point, that would be heartbreaking,” said Tessa.

“It’s always a risk when your heart is involved, but from where I’m sitting, it looks like a pretty worthwhile risk to take,” said Marie-France.

Tessa nodded. She did agree. She was scared and excited by the very real prospect of Scott being the one. She didn’t want to think about it too much. She wanted to feel it and enjoy it.

Scott greeted her with a shy smile as she arrived at the entrance to the Montréal Botanical Garden. She kissed his cheek, grinning at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” said Scott.

“Um, you’re not disguised,” he said.

Tessa shook her head. “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

Scott smiled, reaching for her hand, linking their fingers together. “I don’t mind either.”

It was with a smile that Tessa pulled on his hand, eager to walk in the beautiful gardens. He was quick to follow, very aware of her hand in his. This was new. Sure, they’d held hands in private and very briefly in public but this was different. Broad daylight and Tessa was hidden by nothing other than a pair of sunglasses that she’d taken off. She was relaxed so he relaxed too, loving to see her excitement as she admired the colourful flowers, a soft floral fragrance in the air around them.

“Did Marie-France grill you?” asked Scott.

“She wanted details,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“You don’t have to tell me what she said,” said Scott, laughing.

“She really likes you. She’s thrilled,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled. “I’m glad.”

The glow of the afternoon sun on her skin made Scott look at her in awe as she stopped by a bed of colourful flowers. He had never seen such beauty. He admired every adorable freckle, the way her cheeks would grow pink as she blushed, every green hue of her eyes, the pleasant timbre of her voice, and her big laugh, almost disproportionate to her small body but perfectly Tessa. He loved to make her laugh, feeling proud every time she threw her head back, laughing with so much joy. He belatedly realized she was talking to him.

“Earth to Scott,” said Tessa, looking amused, blushing as she realized Scott had been watching her.

“Oh, sorry!” he said quickly, turning red.

Tessa giggled. “Did I bore you?”

“No,” said Scott immediately. “On the contrary, you’re endlessly fascinating.”

The truth of his words was displayed all over his face. He was so shy and reserved but when he felt something and he was comfortable enough to show it, it was pure magic. She felt so grateful to be the recipient of Scott’s… She stopped herself from thinking the next word that had been in her head. Scott’s… she searched for a word. His attention. That would do. She was grateful for that and grateful for the way he smiled at her. And talked with her, sang with her, for the way he kissed her and right now, the way he held her hand, squeezing it.

There was a redness to his skin, it slowly dissipated down his neck and she knew he was embarrassed to have been caught looking at her. But she didn’t mind. She loved it.

“You’re pretty fascinating yourself,” she teased, kissing his cheek softly as a thank you for finding her fascinating to begin with.

He smiled shyly. “Thanks.” He ducked his head. “You’re beautiful, I was distracted, I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

She laughed. “Thank you. I was asking if you’d ever seen a flower like this before,” she said, pointing to an exotic looking flower with a single white petal flanked by several spindly greenish orange petals that gave it an arachnid-like appearance.

Scott shook his head. “Kind of creepy, but beautiful,” he said.

Tessa laughed. “Yeah, if I had these at home, I’d think there were creepy crawlies about.”

Scott laughed. “I’d protect you.”

“I know you would,” answered Tessa, looking at him with a warmth in her gaze.

Wandering through landscaped gardens and greenhouses, Tessa was famished by the time they were ready to return home for dinner.

They’d discussed what they wanted for dinner as they walked, settling on cooking a simple meal at home. Popping into the grocery store on the way back, Scott picked up a few ingredients. They returned to Tessa’s place to cook together and pour over the photos they’d taken at the botanic gardens as they ate.

“You look so handsome,” said Tessa, scrolling to a photo of Scott standing underneath a huge plant taller than him, the leaf so large it could comfortably be an umbrella. Tessa had named it dinosaur food, making Scott laugh.

“I look okay, my favourites are the ones we took together and the ones of you,” he said. “You’re a beauty.”

“Thanks, my favourites are our photos too, thanks for taking them with me,” said Tessa, shy.

“I want them all, send them to me,” said Scott. 

“I will, and I want all the ones you took on your phone too," said Tessa.

“I’ll send them to you,” he said, nodding.

Tessa chose a photo of the two of them posing for a selfie, their heads against each other, beaming at the camera. She made it her wallpaper, smiling as she looked down at her phone.

“What is it?” asked Scott, not having seen what she’d done.

Tessa showed him her phone.

“That’s a great photo, probably my favourite too.” Scott smiled and chose one of the selfies on his phone, making that his wallpaper and showing her.

“Another great photo,” said Tessa approvingly.

Tessa wasn’t sure how she ended up on her bed, Scott’s warm body on hers as he kissed her.

“Tess,” he murmured with difficulty as she found the button of his jeans.

“I don’t want to stop,” she said, knowing what he would want to ask her.

He looked taken aback for a moment, somehow looking younger and shyer. “Are you sure?”

Tessa nodded. Her body buzzed with anticipation, she knew she was ready.

Scott kissed her, his body on top of hers. He pushed her legs apart, getting even closer and she sighed as he kissed his way down her throat, his hot mouth eager. She locked her legs around his body, feeling like there were too many clothes in the way.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her insistence on bringing him flush against her body and she loosened her legs, letting them fall open. Scott stroked a hand down her denim-clad leg.

“Are you sure?” he breathed.

“Yes,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

There was a hunger in his kisses as he devoured her mouth, reaching underneath her t-shirt, his hands stroking her skin. He started an exploration over her clothing, reaching under the hem to stroke her skin, delighted to discover a belly button ring. He focused his attention there, tugging on it gently but not allowing his hands to stray too far.

Tessa pulled at his jeans impatiently, she’d already loosened the button. She stroked her nails up and down his back, having moved her hands underneath his t-shirt, feeling the muscles there. Scott stared at her as she returned her hands to his jeans, unzipping him.

He didn’t speak, allowing her to remove them and taking the opportunity to reach for her shirt. She lifted her arms to help him and he was faced with the sight of her breasts in a pink lace bra that made him want to take it right off her and kiss the creamy smooth skin he’d just uncovered.

It wasn’t long before he was doing just that, longing kisses being peppered across her skin, the straps of her bra being pushed down and then removed hastily as Tessa boldly pulled him down to kiss him.

“I want your hands on me,” she whispered against his lips.

It was an invitation he immediately accepted, hands and mouth working in tandem to explore her body. He told her she was beautiful over and over, murmuring his admiration against her skin. Tessa was almost embarrassed at how much her body needed him, she was wet before he’d even ventured his hand to discover her heat. He moaned with pleasure when he did, stroking her through her underwear. He rolled his tongue across her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, making her loudly moan. She was so sensitive, she’d waited so long, she felt like she was going to explode.

Scott felt like he was having an intense, incredibly pleasurable dream. He was in Tessa’s bed, touching her, kissing her. Her breathy moans excited him more than he thought was humanly possible. He only hoped he wouldn’t immediately come apart, his body aching for her. They’d waited so long that he wanted this to be every bit as good as the dream. He was wrong. It was even better. He had no words to describe it, his body needing even more as Tessa snuggled into him, her naked body against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as bad as it sounds, I promise!
> 
> “Is that all you wanted me for?” asked Scott, his expression filled with pain.  
> “No, Scott. No. It’s not like that,” said Tessa.  
> “Then why is my song sitting with your record company?” he asked.  
> “You didn’t want to submit it. I did though. For you. Because you deserve a chance even if you’re not willing to give that chance to yourself,” said Tessa.  
> “It was my decision!” said Scott, his eyes blazing.  
> “I’m sorry. I wanted to help. You’re holding yourself back, Scott!” said Tessa.  
> “Yeah, well, if I want to be a nobody forever then that’s on me, eh,” he said.  
> “Scott.”


	12. Green-eyed Girl and The Boy With The Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking the next step in their relationship together, Tessa and Scott can't get enough. Tessa adores Scott's original song and asks to hear it again. He tells her about a new song he's been working on involving her.   
> Tessa doesn't know how to balance her need to see Scott gain the recognition he deserves and his unwillingness to share his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite get to the last sneak peek, I thought it needed more of a lead up. Enjoy this new chapter!

Tessa fought against the haze of sleep, somewhere between awake and asleep, she wanted to keep dreaming, but she was also very aware of the warm body she was snuggled against. Scott. Being with him had been even better than she could have imagined. She wanted more. She snapped her eyes open, the thought of more had convinced her to leave the land of sleep behind.

She looked at Scott, sleeping peacefully, his arm around her as she nestled into his side. Maybe he wouldn’t mind being woken up. She kissed his chest, her tongue darting out to lick his nipple.

He sighed, opening his eyes and seeing what she was doing. “Am I dreaming?” he mumbled.

Tessa silenced him with a kiss. “Not dreaming,” she whispered.

“That’s good,” he murmured, watching her progress as she continued to kiss her way down his chest.

He hissed in a breath as she reached her target, taking him into her mouth with a happy sigh, her hand stroking him continuously. She soon decided she wanted more, climbing onto him and connecting their bodies with a moan. She closed her eyes, slowly riding him, drawing out her pleasure. Scott’s hands were all over her, his mouth focused on her breasts.

She vaguely considered whether her moans of ecstasy were too much, wondering just how thick the walls of her apartment were but didn’t care. Scott loved to hear her, it turned him on even more to know he was pleasing her and she was letting him know in so many delicious ways.

Tessa felt like jelly after the morning sex with Scott. She lay there, a satisfied smile on her face while Scott kissed her cheek, trailing down to her throat and nuzzling his nose there, spent and happy.

“Can’t move,” she mumbled.

“You don’t have to,” he said, moving to kiss her lips.

He focused on her face, his touch tender as he caressed her cheek.

She tried to keep her mind on breakfast but she couldn’t, she needed to get her hands on Scott, she couldn’t get enough. She wondered how obscene it would be to take her pants off and make it very obvious what she wanted.

As it happened, Scott walked right into it as he asked her what she wanted to do after breakfast. He’d meant it in a different way of course, wanting to know if she wanted to watch a movie or go out and do something.

“No,” she said.

“Okay, what do you want to do then?” asked Scott, not having realized the desire coursing through her. He wanted her, of course he did. Though he was trying to show restraint, their relationship was about a lot more than sex after all. Now that he’d experienced it with her, he felt like he was in a constant state of needing her.

“I want you,” said Tessa, blushing.

His mouth dropped open as she swiftly took her pants off, underwear coming down with it. She sat there, watching the way his eyes raked down her body.

“Uh,” he began, swallowing hard.

“I want to see more,” he said finally, stroking her leg, his eyes dark.

Tessa looked into his eyes as she blushed and let her legs drop open, opening herself to him, bare and ready.

“Perfect,” he mumbled, longingly kissing her lips, his hand moving to stroke her.

“Can I?” he asked against her lips.

She nodded and he removed her shirt, kissing his way down her body and sitting on the floor in front of the couch, eager as he tasted her.

“Scott, oh my god,” she breathed out, tugging on his hair.

“Good?” he asked, looking up at her.

She whined, pushing him down. “Don’t stop,” she begged, her voice wrecked.

“I swear I want you for more than sex,” mumbled Tessa as she cuddled in his arms on the couch.

Scott chuckled. “Me too. I just have an inability to keep my hands off you at the moment.”

Tessa smiled lazily, almost ready to fall asleep again. “Same.”

“Why don’t you sleep a bit? We have a day off, you can rest,” said Scott.

She nodded sleepily, feeling Scott pick her up and take her to her bed. He put her down, laying down beside her and pulling her closer, covering her with the duvet.

She sighed happily, kissing his chest and dropping off to sleep. He fell asleep too, waking a few hours later bleary-eyed. Tessa was stirring, opening her eyes tiredly.

“We’re going to sleep the day away if we’re not careful,” he said.

“As long as there’s sex,” quipped Tessa.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling. “As much as you want.”

Tessa grinned. “Come shower with me?”

Scott nodded and joined her, both of them heading to the kitchen to make something for lunch and then getting comfortable on the floor, Scott holding her guitar.

“So, I prepared a surprise for you,” he said.

“Oh?” asked Tessa.

“The song you wanted me to sing. And if it makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to be Sarah Brightman,” he said.

Tessa beamed. “I can’t wait to hear you sing it.”

They did some voice warm-ups and then Scott put down the guitar, feeling ready to sing _Time to Say Goodbye_.

He took a nervous breath, looking at Tessa as she sat cross-legged watching him with rapt attention.

_When I am alone I sit and dream_

_And when I dream the words are missing_

_Yes, I know that in a room so full of light_

_That all the light is missing_

_But I don't see you with me, with me_

_Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room_

_Through the door you've opened_

_Close inside of me the light you see_

_That you met in the darkness_

He continued, watching Tessa’s face, her face glowed, clearly enjoying his attempt to sing this song for her. He got to the chorus, terrified of the notes coming up but confident that Tessa would love it regardless.

_Time to say goodbye_

_Horizons are never far_

_If I live on this life with pride_

_Holding eternal love_

_In my heart I will go_

_On ships overseas_

_That I know now_

_No, they don't exist anymore_

_It's time to say goodbye_

Tessa grinned, he was just as good as she thought he’d be. He really could sing anything. He looked unsure, but he was reaching every note and giving her goosebumps.

“You’re incredible,” she murmured.

Scott blushed, continuing and then he prepared for the big finale, taking a few moments to prepare himself. He tried not to watch for Tessa’s reaction constantly, trying to feel the emotion of the song and convey that too. He was terrified singing this but it seemed to be going okay and he wondered if once again, Tessa had been right, that he could sing something like this without making a fool of himself.

_Time to say goodbye._

_Horizons are never far_

_if I live on this life with pride,_

_holding eternal love._

_In my heart, I will go_

_on ships overseas_

_that I now know._

_No, they don´t exist anymore._

_It's time to say goodbye._

_I know, with you, I will go_

_on ships overseas_

_that I now know._

_No, they don´t exist anymore._

_It´s time to say goodbye._

_So with you, I will go._

His voice reached just the right pitch to bring out those big final notes, Tessa watching him in awe. She clapped and cheered as he finished, leaning over to kiss him.

“I knew you could do it, that was incredible. Every part,” said Tessa.

“Thanks,” said Scott, a bit shy.

“You have no idea how good you are, Scott. There is nothing you can’t sing, you’re so special,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed, mumbling a thank you, touched that she’d loved it so much. He’d sing anything she wanted him to at this point. She had pushed him out of his comfort zone, as had Marie-France, and it felt good to try new things. He wasn’t confident enough to share his original songs yet. Maybe one day he’d reach the level of confidence to do that. He wasn’t sure.

“That was an amazing surprise, thank you,” said Tessa, crawling into his lap with a smile. He held her close, kissing her cheek.

“Anything for you,” said Scott, his eyes soft.

“You’re wonderful,” said Tessa, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

He grinned. “So are you.”

“So, last night … and this morning, that was something, eh?” he began awkwardly.

Tessa moved to look at him, blushing.

“It was something. It was special,” she murmured.

“It was for me too,” said Scott. “No regrets?” he checked.

“None.” Tessa shook her head. “You?”

“No regrets at all. I’m the luckiest man alive,” he said with a soft smile.

“I’d say I am the luckiest too,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed. “Um, would you like to come to my place tonight?”

Tessa smiled. “Sure. I’d love to.”

“Sing your song for me,” asked Tessa, her eyes on his as they lay there, recovering from what had been another incredible session of exploring each other.

Scott chuckled. “You really like it that much?”

“I love it,” said Tessa with a happy sigh.

“You’re sweet. Maybe one day you can hear what I have been working on lately, about a gorgeous girl with striking green eyes,” said Scott.

Tessa sat up, shaking him excitedly. “You wrote a song about me?”

“No, I wrote it for someone else with green eyes, you don’t know her,” he teased.

Tessa pouted. “Meanie.”

“Of course for you, you’re a very inspiring muse,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

He hummed a tune that Tessa didn’t recognize and she loved it immediately.

“Is that the song?” she asked.

Scott nodded, humming some more.

“It sounds like a beautiful song,” she said.

Scott blushed. “Maybe.”

“Please, pretty please, will you share even a few words from this new song?” asked Tessa, her eyes pleading.

“Striking green eyes, you already heard some,” he teased.

“Scotttttttt,” she said, frowning.

“Lost in her eyes,” he said.

“Keep going,” she said.

Scott shook his head. “When it’s ready since it is for you, you’ll hear it, I promise.”

“I better,” said Tessa, still pouting but her eyes bright. “Thank you for being the sweetest, I am so lucky you’d want to write a song for me.”

“You’re kind of hard NOT to write a song about,” said Scott, kissing her lips.

Tessa blushed, her smile wide. “Thank you.”

“I’m not really a songwriter, but I want to write one for you,” said Tessa.

“That’s okay, T, you don’t have to,” said Scott with a smile.

“The shy boy with the gorgeous hazel eyes, it kind of needs to be written,” said Tessa with a grin.

Scott turned pink, pulling her close. “Thank you.”

Remembering her request, he started to sing the other song for her softly. He didn’t get up to get his guitar, he just sang it for her a cappella, holding her close, seeing her smiling as she listened. She looked happy. He couldn’t believe he could make her happy.

“That’s so beautiful, I just love to listen to you sing it,” said Tessa as he finished, kissing her forehead.

“I’m amazed you love it,” said Scott.

“The world will love it too,” said Tessa confidently.

Scott said nothing, glancing at the time. “Oh man, I don’t have anything here for breakfast tomorrow. I was going to go to the shop earlier but I was distracted by the beauty I can’t get enough of.”

Tessa giggled. “We have spent the entire day distracted by each other.”

“No better distraction,” said Scott, grinning. “I’m going to go down to the store to get something for breakfast tomorrow,” he continued, kissing her cheek.

Tessa pouted.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“Okay,” she said.

Scott got dressed and headed out the door, leaving her alone in the hotel room. She considered sinking right back into the comfortable bed but she stretched, getting up and padding to the bathroom. Then she sat down on the couch and considered choosing a movie for them to watch. Scott’s laptop sat on the table in front of the couch. Tessa hesitated, then turned on his laptop. She didn’t know why she did it. She just wanted to check something. He neatly organized everything as she saw, there was a folder labelled ‘demos’.

She chose the song he’d sang for her, not touching any of the others. He hadn’t wanted her to hear those, he’d sang her this one so this was the one she wanted. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this but she wanted to hear if the demo had been recorded with the quality needed for a demo track for submission. She looked around and then remembered the little USB she kept in her bag in case she needed one. She grabbed it, slipped it in, copied the song, and then removed the USB. She closed the folder she’d opened and closed the laptop.

She couldn’t wait to get home to listen to it. She adored this song and she wanted Scott to reap the benefit. He deserved to be signed by a large label. He deserved everything and she knew fear held him back. Right now she only wanted to listen to it. If the sound quality wasn’t what was needed she wanted to ask him to go into the studio with her and record it.

She was back in his bed when Scott returned just minutes later. He had grabbed a few things for breakfast and hurried back to Tessa.

Opening the hotel room door and seeing Tessa laying in his bed was all kinds of incredible. He could hardly believe it. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, no pants, and he grinned.

“Hi beautiful,” he said.

“Hi yourself, handsome,” said Tessa, sitting up in bed.

Scott put the milk, juice, and eggs in the fridge, left the bread out, and undressed, joining Tessa in bed.

She snuggled into him. “Mmm, this is better.”

“We’ve spent an incredible amount of time in bed today,” he murmured, chuckling.

“Or on the couch and in the shower,” listed Tessa, wiggling her eyebrows.

Scott laughed. “Can’t keep our hands off each other.”

“I am debating whether I should let you sleep or not,” teased Tessa. “But I will because you need to be rested for competition.”

“Oh, thanks,” laughed Scott. “I don’t mind a little lack of sleep, you know,” he said, his hand wandering down her leg.

Tessa grinned, kissing him eagerly.

After a lengthy breakfast with Scott, she returned to her apartment. They were separating for just a few hours before meeting again for lunch and then Scott was spending the night at her place. It was back to work the next day so they wanted to squeeze in as much time as possible before the filming schedule and pressure of competition took over.

She made herself a cup of tea and slipped the USB into her laptop. She listened to the song, closing her eyes. His voice was breathtaking. That he was undiscovered at age 25 was wrong. She wanted to make it right. It was not fair for an artist like Scott to experience any struggle to get his music out there. He was special. But he lacked confidence. She hoped _The Voice_ was helping him to realize just how special he was as an artist.

She needn’t have worried that the sound quality wouldn’t be what was needed. He’d done everything right. The quality was excellent and this demo was ready for submission to a label. But she knew he wouldn’t do it.

She bit her lip, wondering if he’d forgive her for the thought that had just gone through her head. She wanted to submit it for him. He deserved it. Even if he didn’t see the huge potential in himself, she certainly did and she knew a label would too. She gnawed on her fingernail, torn. How long would Scott sit on it, she wondered. Would he submit it? Or would he feel it wasn’t good enough? She was in a difficult position. She knew it was wrong but damn it, she loved him, and she wanted to see him succeed. His original song was special, just like he was.


	13. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has the demo, what will she do with it and how will Scott react? Tessa believes he deserves to be the biggest name in the industry, even if he is not ready to be. 
> 
> “And what else did you do with it?” he asked.  
> “I listened to it, I love it more every time I hear it and uh …” she paused, looking up at him guiltily.  
> Scott stared at her, noting her discomfort. He waited, not speaking. For Tessa, his silence spoke volumes and she knew what she’d done would shock him. She just hoped he could forgive her one day.  
> “I submitted it,” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry, it will get better!

She tossed and turned, thinking. She knew it wasn’t her place. She knew she had no right. The idea that an artist like Scott had been sitting on something this good, had the voice and presentation to make it in the industry and was being held back by a lack of confidence gnawed at her. Someone needed to hear that song. She was certain they’d love it as much as she did. Every time she listened to it she loved it more and more. She knew every radio station in the country would be playing it. She thought back to her comment to him the other day, that the world would love it if they heard it. He’d sidestepped even answering her and talked about getting breakfast instead. She wondered if he planned to continue writing music and songs just for himself and never have the confidence to put his original work out there. She hated the thought. He deserved everything. He deserved to be the biggest name in the industry. He was that good and he didn’t even realize it.

A few days later, Tessa was standing outside the office of the coordinator in charge of signing new artists. As part of the Sony label, she’d bypassed the usual process. She’d sent off an email and trusting her judgment as one of their artists, she was quickly given a meeting.

“Hi Adrian, how are you?” she said as she went in.

“I’m great, good to see you, Tessa,” said Adrian.

She sat down, waiting to see what he’d say. She had sent the demo already so they would hear it before the meeting.

“I am blown away by the track you sent. This guy is unsigned? We need him. Now,” said Adrian.

Tessa stared at him, a smile spreading across her face.

“I am glad you agree. He’s got so much talent,” said Tessa.

“Scott is currently on _The Voice_ , we can wait for that to finish before we get him into the studio to start working on an album. He might win it. Do you know if he has more tracks?” said Adrian.

“He does, I haven’t heard them. He let me listen to this one and I just loved it,” said Tessa.

“Okay, what are his plans post _The Voice_?” asked Adrian, taking some notes.

“I am not sure. He has probably seven or eight original songs, this is one of them,” said Tessa.

“That’s an album and if the rest are as good as this one, he’s on the fast-track to making it big,” said Adrian enthusiastically. “I love the song and his voice. No autotune is needed for him! I love everything about his voice. I haven’t been watching _The Voice_ but I went back and watched his performances. He’s shy, but he’s phenomenal.”

“Yeah, he is shy. That’s why he isn’t the one submitting this song. I am not sure if he would. I am kind of bringing this to you without him knowing,” said Tessa, looking uncomfortable.

“You realize this could backfire on you,” said Adrian. “You obviously have a good relationship with him so I will let you break the news to him that we want to sign him. Well, I have to pass it through the director first so I can’t say for sure, but I will send my recommendation through.”

“I know. He will probably be mad at me, I just hope once he sees how well the song is received that it will boost his confidence,” said Tessa, trying not to think about what Scott’s reaction would be. She focused instead on the fact that he was likely being signed after the original track had been so well received.

“Once I know, I’ll send you an email. Then you can pass it onto Scott,” said Adrian.

“Sure, thank you so much, Adrian,” she said, standing and shaking his hand.

“Thanks for bringing me the talent!” said Adrian with a grin.

Tessa laughed and left the office, she was happy that she’d been right. Scott’s music was special. He needed to know that.

Seeing Scott for dinner, she felt guilty. She knew she had to tell him what she’d done but she didn’t know how. Unbeknownst to her, earlier Scott had been using his laptop and noticed that his recently accessed files included the song he had sung for Tessa. He hadn’t opened it. So he thought back to when Tessa was in his hotel room. The date matched up and he wondered what she had done. Had she only listened to it? Had she done anything else? He didn’t immediately worry it was something bad. He trusted her. He just didn’t know why she would access that file and not tell him about it.

He greeted her with an enthusiastic kiss, telling her he’d got something special for her for dessert. Her eyes had lit up and he couldn’t help but pull her close and kiss her lips. He didn’t intend to ask her about it before dinner, he didn’t want to ruin their date.

He enjoyed their dinner, grinning at Tessa’s enthusiasm when faced with the tiramisu he’d got for her. When she was happily patting her stomach on the couch, he sat down next to her, patting her knee.

“I need to ask you something,” he said before he lost his nerve.

“Okay,” said Tessa, turning to face him.

He squeezed her hand. “I noticed that the original I played for you is in my recent files on my computer. I haven’t opened it recently. Did you?”

Tessa knew this was coming. She hadn’t hidden her tracks, she hadn’t wanted to. Because he’d find out eventually and she wasn’t trying to hide her interest in that song to him.

“I did. I wanted to listen to it,” she said.

“Did you do something with the file?” asked Scott, his eyes on hers.

Tessa nodded. “I wanted to see if the sound quality was good for demo submission.”

Scott groaned. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re special,” said Tessa.

“And was it?” he asked, interested in her opinion of the demo track.

“It was perfect,” said Tessa.

“And what else did you do with it?” he asked.

“I listened to it, I love it more every time I hear it and uh …” she paused, looking up at him guiltily.

Scott stared at her, noting her discomfort. He waited, not speaking. For Tessa, his silence spoke volumes and she knew what she’d done would shock him. She just hoped he could forgive her one day.

“I submitted it,” she murmured.

Scott stared at her, eyebrows raised to their highest extent. “You did what?” He looked shocked, looking at her almost with disbelief.

“I submitted it to my label,” said Tessa.

“Tessa. No.” He was shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” said Tessa.

“Is that all you wanted me for?” asked Scott, his expression filled with pain.

“No, Scott. No. It’s not like that,” said Tessa.

“Then why is my song sitting with your record company?” he asked.

“You didn’t want to submit it. I did it for you. Because you deserve a chance even if you’re not willing to give that chance to yourself,” said Tessa.

“It was my decision!” said Scott, his eyes blazing.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to help. You’re holding yourself back, Scott,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, well, if I want to be a nobody forever then that’s on me, eh,” he spat.

“Scott.” Tessa frowned.

“I’m not good enough for you if I don’t do anything with this music right? Do you get a finder's fee too?” he asked.

Tessa saw red, staring at him in shock. “How dare you say something like that? I screwed up and I’m sorry. But how dare you?”

Scott said nothing, knowing he’d crossed a line. It was just anger speaking, he didn’t really believe that Tessa would only want him if he was signed. He knew her better than that. What they had shared was special.

“I don’t want you unless you are signed and I would take money for finding you? Seriously? Do you have any idea how much that accusation hurts?” Her voice broke. She wiped away angry tears, gathering her bag.

“I’m sorry for what I did. I wanted to help. I really did. But I don’t deserve for you to say something like that. Before we ruin everything we started, that is so hurtful and I expect an apology. Yes, I did it without your permission. Because I wanted to help you see how special your gift is. Don’t you dare say you’re not good enough. Fucking hell, who do you think I am? You don’t know me at all. And that hurts because I thought we had something. Something special.” Tessa broke down. “But we don’t.” She hid her face in her hands, not looking up at him.

For Scott, it felt unreal somehow to be standing here arguing with her. To see her cry. Knowing it was because of him. He never wanted to make her cry. He only wanted to see her smile. And right now she was sobbing because of him. And he was still standing there, numb. Not knowing what to say or do. Because what she’d done felt like a betrayal. He’d trusted her to hear that song. And it reminded him of the last time he’d trusted her and had been left feeling upset and betrayed when she’d eliminated him from her team. He knew it was necessary but he knew she could have included him. And _now_ she could have included him. Would he have flat out said no? Yes. And that’s probably why she didn’t ask him. He sat down by her side, defeated. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her tear-stained cheek. She shrugged away from him. 

Her phone beeped with a message. She ignored it, trying to get her tears under control. She needed to leave and she needed to not look like she was crying when she did. She wanted to go back to her apartment, she wanted to be away from Scott. Because she loved him and he’d broken her heart by accusing her of something so awful.

After she shrugged away from him, Scott just sat beside her silently. He didn’t try to touch her, he wanted to say so many things but he was hurting too and he knew he shouldn’t have said what he did. An ‘I’m sorry’ wouldn’t cut it. He’d crossed the line.

Tessa glanced at her phone, almost laughing at the irony of it. It was the label emailing her about Scott’s demo. Unsurprisingly, as Adrian had said, they wanted to immediately organize to bring him in, they were excited to sign him as soon as possible. God, he was an idiot. He was her stubborn idiot but still. She pushed the phone roughly onto Scott’s lap and he looked down, surprised. He glanced at the email there, his jaw dropping open.

“So, Mr. Uncooperative, I hope your attitude is better when you go in. If you choose to. You can go to the meeting or not. I don’t care,” said Tessa, glaring at him.

Scott stared at her, speechless. She got up, going to his bathroom and splashing water on her face. She dried her face, stuck a pair of sunglasses on and walked out the door without a word to Scott. She’d just start bawling again if she spoke, so she didn’t.

Scott had been terrified of this from the moment they started. That something would happen to screw things up. That he’d lose her and never be the same again. How do you come back from feeling so much? He was in love with her and now she didn’t even know that. He had reacted badly to her attempt to help him. He knew she had the best of intentions and instead he’d been a jerk, assuming the worst because of his insecurities.

He wasn’t surprised she’d left. He’d greatly offended her character. He knew she wasn’t like that. She’d been so kind and supportive of him from the first moment. She’d pushed him to increase his confidence, to realize more of his potential. And yes, it looked like she’d wanted to push him faster than he was ready but her heart was in the right place. She had such a kind heart and he’d told her she wanted him only if he got famous. He felt like an idiot. But he also felt like this had been forced on him. She hadn’t given him the choice and he knew she thought he’d never do it. Maybe he wouldn’t, maybe he would. And now? They’d liked it. The email had said they want to meet with him to sign him? He could hardly believe it.

He tried to call Tessa when he was sure she’d be home. There was no answer. He left a voicemail apologizing and asking her to talk. He didn’t hear back from her except to send him a forwarded email so he would have the contact details of the people at the label who evidently were very eager to meet with him. No message, she had just forwarded the email and left it at that.

Tessa sobbed, sitting on the couch at her apartment. She knew this wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t done this. But what Scott had said hurt her to her core. She loved him. Not that he knew that, but she did. And he really thought so little of her? That all she wanted was a fellow celebrity? She cried harder, sinking into the cushions, not wanting to do anything. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted Scott's comfort. But right now, that wasn’t a possibility.

After a sleepless night for both of them, Scott tried to call her again. She answered with a sigh.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hi,” she replied.

“Tessa, we need to talk, please,” he said.

“I don’t want to talk,” mumbled Tessa. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to blink them back. 

“Tessa,” pleaded Scott.

“I just want to clear my head,” said Tessa.

“Okay. I don’t want to cause you any more pain than I already have,” muttered Scott, tearful.

“After the live, we can … talk,” said Tessa quietly.

“Sure,” said Scott dully.

He knew this was it. He’d lost her and he hated himself. But he was also hurt by her actions. They’d hurt each other. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he did. He’d hurt her by reacting thoughtlessly, hurting her with words he didn’t mean.

He couldn’t help but worry he couldn’t trust her. He’d trusted her, she was the only person who had heard his music. He respected her opinion. He was happy she had loved it. But to have it now sitting on the desk of some executive at Sony Music? He wasn’t ready. He’d played his song only for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Tessa hadn't wanted to be a distraction for Scott, but she ends up being one.
> 
> “I have a contestant you probably want to listen to. He wants to sing a sappy love song. For you.” Marie pulled her into an empty room and shut the door firmly.  
> “What?” asked Tessa.  
> “Scott,” said Marie-France.  
> “He wants to sing a sappy love song?” asked Tessa sadly.  
> “That boy wants to sob his way through a love song for you, so you better listen to him sing the damn thing so I can get him to focus on actually winning this competition. Put this disagreement aside,” said Marie-France, glaring at her.


	14. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott both feel guilty and Tessa can't face him. She was just so excited about his talent, about his music, that she didn’t think. She didn't think of the consequences.  
> Scott struggles to rehearse for the live performance when he feels like he's lost Tessa. She becomes the distraction she didn't want to be in his journey. 
> 
> Scott timidly entered the imposing building, he was dressed in dark blue dress pants and a white shirt. He didn’t know what to wear to a meeting like this. He would have asked Tessa under normal circumstances but she’d wanted space. So he’d given it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the insightful comments, love your engagement with this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Looking forward to your thoughts!

If there was something Tessa hated, it was jogging when she felt terrible. She’d glumly got ready to go for a morning jog, lacking sleep and feeling it. She hated feeling so tired, she knew she needed sleep. But it was hard. It wasn’t Scott’s absence, it was just the way things were. She hated that there was nothing to say. Everything had already been said in anger, the words hurting, cutting like a knife when they both knew that once said, words couldn’t be taken back.

She found herself angrily thinking about his words. Finder’s fee? Not good enough? Ugh, she hated him. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. She missed him. There were four days until the live and she anticipated they’d talk afterward, hopefully she’d be less hurt and he’d be less upset with her due to what she’d done. What they had shared was worth revisiting the issue as long as it took to get past it.

She knew what she’d done. Scott knew what he’d said to hurt her. It wasn’t as if they were stewing on something unsaid. She hoped by next week, she’d be sleeping in his arms again. But right now all she felt was hurt and disappointment that maybe, just maybe, Scott might have meant what he said. What if it wasn’t something stupid said in anger? What if he truly thought such horrible things about her? But she deserved it, didn’t she? She deserved his anger. She’d hugely disappointed him twice already. She wondered if he’d even want to be with her again. It’s not like she deserved him or his trust. She was just so excited about his talent, about his music, that she didn’t think. She didn’t think about how it would feel for him. Yes, his work was amazing but if he wasn’t ready to share it, she should have waited for him to be ready. She felt like a terrible person, one undeserving of Scott’s love. _If_ he could ever love her, she’d probably ruined any chance of that. That’s why she didn’t want to talk to him, she couldn’t face him.

She blinked back tears, slowing to a walk and trying not to cry as she returned home. She cried in the shower, feeling weak for crying over him. She wasn’t the type to cry over men, but what she’d shared with Scott had been more special than anything before. She lay down on her bed, wishing the sex hadn’t been so good, better than anything she’d experienced. And now she was supposed to go without? She reached into her bedside drawer, pulling out her vibrator, turning it on and trying to ease her tension. She turned it off, throwing it aside after just a few minutes, unable to feel enjoyment. She rolled over, knowing she had to go into the studio but wanting to do nothing but stay in bed.

She knew from the email she’d read regarding Scott that the invitation to attend a meeting was today. She didn’t know if Scott was going to the meeting. She didn’t want to ask. She figured that he wouldn’t.

Scott timidly entered the imposing building, he was dressed in dark blue dress pants and a white shirt. He didn’t know what to wear to a meeting like this. He would have asked Tessa under normal circumstances but she’d wanted space. So he’d given it to her. He didn’t want to pressure her. He could never make peace with the fact that the romance with Tessa had ended. He avoided thinking about it by throwing himself into rehearsing his new song for the live, writing new songs, songs that were filled with heartbreak. He had prepared to attend the meeting with Sony Music. He had read the email over and over again. He thought it couldn’t be real. His song? His music? It felt surreal.

He was shown to the office he needed to go to and he smiled shyly as a man popped his head out of the office, greeting him. He stood quickly, striding over.

“Scott, it’s great to meet you,” said Adrian, smiling widely.

He shook Scott’s hand and Scott smiled back. “You too. Thank you for meeting me.”

“Come in,” said Adrian, showing him into the office.

“This song, Scott. It’s going to be a hit. We all loved it,” said Adrian.

“Thank you,” said Scott, turning red.

Adrian smiled at his clear discomfort in this situation. He’d seen his performances on The Voice, he knew he was shy but he was also very popular, had an incredible voice, he was handsome and he wrote his own songs and music. He was the whole package. A little shyness only made him more endearing. Adrian hated dealing with cocky young singers thinking that they were all that, he felt like Scott would be like a breath of fresh air.

“Did you bring the other music?” asked Adrian.

Scott nodded timidly. “No one has heard it. I don’t know, I’m half worried you’ll hear it and change your mind,” he said honestly.

Adrian laughed. “I doubt that. What’s your favourite from the other tracks and I can listen to that one?”

Scott chose the track, handing the USB to Adrian, telling him which song to play.

He couldn’t look at Adrian’s face as he listened to the song, trying to look at the floor, at the walls that were decorated with photos of some of their artists. There was a photo of Tessa beaming as she held an award.

He belatedly realized there was now silence and Adrian was looking at him, almost shaking his head in wonder. The second track he’d listened to was probably even better than the first, he couldn’t decide on a favourite. Scott had really been unsigned while writing and singing songs like this? He was blown away. He silently thanked Tessa for bringing Scott to their attention.

“This is amazing. I think it may be my favourite so far, I can’t decide. You’ve been sitting on a gold mine for how long?” asked Adrian.

Scott stared at him, surprised. He’d liked the second track too? This couldn’t be real, could it? He almost wanted to pinch himself.

“Uh, thank you. I’ve been writing these songs probably over the past two years or so,” said Scott.

“You’re extraordinarily talented,” said Adrian.

He quickly clicked on all the files, listening to the first 30 seconds or so of each so that he didn’t take up too much time, impressed by all of them. Scott’s voice was magic. There was a rare quality to it and he knew that while he was inexperienced with the music industry, Sony would pay him big money for those songs. He also knew they needed to take care of him, offer him only the best. Adrian was a big believer in treating their artists well, it wasn’t just about dollars. He knew any offer needed to be fair, generous, and protect Scott’s interests in his work. He felt the offer that had been prepared satisfied that criteria and he handed a document to Scott.

“Read that carefully and make sure there is nothing that you disagree with. If there is, let me know and we can look at it. I’d show it to a lawyer as well. Tessa would probably have some contacts in that area but I can give you names too,” said Adrian.

Scott stared at the amount of money on the document, his mouth dropping open. He then remembered he needed to be more in control and nodded, thanking Adrian and telling him he’d get some advice and let him know if he needed some names.

Adrian nodded, going through some of the clauses with him, explaining as much as he could to a newbie in the industry. Scott took it all in, paying close attention. At the end of the meeting, they agreed to meet again next week and shaking hands, Scott left the room, being led back through the large building and returning to the foyer.

He was almost shaking with nerves. He couldn’t believe this was happening. And it was happening because of Tessa. He knew it was his songs and his music that were the reason but he also knew that he probably wouldn’t have submitted them. Not now and not soon. He needed to talk to Tessa. He hoped she’d speak to him.

He called her the moment he returned to the hotel, he was surprised she even answered.

“Hey,” said Scott. “How are you?” he asked.

“I’m okay I guess,” said Tessa quietly.

“I really need to talk to you,” he said.

“I don’t want to talk,” said Tessa.

“For how long?” asked Scott, the disappointment feeling heavy in his stomach.

“We can talk after the live, I just need a few days to clear my head,” said Tessa. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you. I do. I just … I feel terrible for what I did. I mean, how can I face you? I hardly deserve for you to still be nice to me.” She bit her lip, tearful.

Scott took a moment to work out how to respond. It felt less awful to hear that she wasn’t saying she didn’t want to talk because she hated him. She was saying she didn’t want to talk because she couldn’t face him yet. He kind of understood so he chose not to push her.

“I guess I can wait if it’s just a few days,” he murmured. “I miss you.”

Tessa sighed. “I miss you too.”

“I’m sorry, T, I really am,” he said.

“You’re not the one who needs to apologize,” said Tessa quietly.

“Oh, I do,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled sadly. Maybe they both needed to apologize but she needed to apologize so much more. She could easily forget it all just with a sweet word from Scott but she knew she needed to clear her head. She needed to think about what she’d done to contribute to this situation but also try to get over her hurt at Scott’s words.

“I’ll let you go,” said Scott quietly.

“Okay, bye, Scott, we’ll talk soon,” said Tessa, trying to reassure him.

“Bye,” said Scott, hanging up with tears in his eyes.

She was gone, he was positive. She didn’t want to dump him before the live maybe. He didn’t know. Maybe she didn’t want to affect his performance, but she already had.

He glumly went into the studio each day. He spoke to Tessa each day too, they said good morning and good night but didn’t speak other than that. It wasn’t enough. He missed her.

He sat in the rehearsal room with Marie-France, trying to convince her to change his song for the live. She stared at him, thinking he’d lost his mind.

“I want to sing _All of Me_ ,” mumbled Scott.

“It’s a good song for you. There are better songs at this stage of the competition though,” said Marie-France.

“Please. I want to sing it,” said Scott.

Marie-France looked at him, noticing how down he looked. He’d looked down for days but she had tried not to pry. He seemed to be getting worse each day. This had Tessa written all over it. If she’d broken his heart she’d scream.

“Is this anything to do with Tessa?” asked Marie-France.

Scott bit his lip, nodding. “I screwed up. I want to sing this song for her.”

“Wait. I need more information. You screwed up? I’d expect it from her, not you,” said Marie-France.

Scott blinked back tears. “We both screwed up. But she’s amazing and I’m an idiot.”

Marie-France gaped at him. She didn’t understand what could have gone wrong.

“Scott, tell more, please,” said Marie-France gently.

His eyes were filled with tears as he sighed. “Tessa submitted my demo to her record label without me knowing. I was upset.”

“She shouldn’t have done that,” muttered Marie-France. “I can see why you’d be upset. You trusted her and obviously she thought she was helping you but it’s still not right. You can be sure though that she is your biggest fan. She wants you to have all the confidence in the world in your abilities.”

“I know that. I should have understood. I know her heart was in the right place,” said Scott.

“You really care about her,” observed Marie-France.

“I love her,” said Scott emphatically. “I don’t want to lose her.”

“Aww, you are so right together. So why is she mad at you?” asked Marie-France.

“I said something stupid in anger,” said Scott.

“What did you say?” Marie-France couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I said she doesn’t want me unless I’m famous and that she must have got money for submitting my demo,” said Scott, cringing.

“Of all the stupid and hurtful things you could have said,” muttered Marie-France. “That’s bullshit and you know it.” She was angry now too. Sure, Tessa had made a mistake but to hear that from Scott would have been devastating.

“I didn’t mean it,” said Scott sadly.

“Clearly,” said Marie-France.

“I’m sorry but I still feel betrayed and it all just sucks. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt her but I also didn’t want to be forced into this position,” said Scott.

“I know. It does suck, I agree. I am sure the two of you will sort it out. Can I do anything to change your mind about this song?” asked Marie-France.

Scott shook his head. “I want to sing this for her.”

Marie-France sighed, hoping if she let him sing it, he’d get it out of his system and then focus on the song they had already practiced and was better suited for him at this stage of the competition.

Scott started rehearsing it with Marie-France looking on and it didn’t take long for the emotion to creep in. He stopped, unable to get through the chorus.

“Oh, Scott. You know this song isn’t helping you right now,” said Marie-France.

“But I have to sing it for Tessa,” he said tearfully.

Marie-France shook her head. “Excuse me for a moment,” she said, leaving the room.

Marie-France walked into the studio, took Tessa’s arm and pulled her out of the room.

“Marie, what?” she asked, having been taken by surprise.

“I have a contestant you probably want to listen to. He wants to sing some sappy love song. For you.” Marie-France pulled her into an empty room and shut the door firmly.

“What?” asked Tessa.

“Scott,” said Marie-France.

“He wants to sing a love song?” asked Tessa sadly.

“That boy wants to sob his way through a love song for you, so you better listen to him sing the damn thing so I can get him to focus on actually winning this competition. Trust me, he gets up there and sings this for you, he’s going to cry his way through the whole thing. So put this disagreement aside,” said Marie-France, glaring at her. “By the way, you were in the wrong.”

“Scott’s crying?” asked Tessa, devastated. “And I know I was wrong. I know. It’s all my fault.”

“He’s crying over you,” said Marie-France, in case it hadn’t already been clear enough.

“I don’t even deserve for him to still like me. He’s such a sweet man, he’s just amazing. In every possible way,” said Tessa.

“So why did you break up?” asked Marie-France.

“We’re not broken up,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“Well, he thinks you have one foot out the door,” said Marie-France.

“I don’t. I want to be with him. Just because this thing happened, doesn’t mean that what we have built isn’t worth fighting for,” said Tessa.

“Tell that to him, not to me. He’s moping in there over you instead of focusing on his performance,” said Marie-France.

Tessa sighed. She hadn’t wanted to be a distraction for Scott. But she’d become one and now she had to fix it. Despite his reserved nature, when he felt something, he was so emotive. She loved that he was so open, his heart on his sleeve. And right now his heart was broken because he thought Tessa was out when she wasn’t. She’d only wanted to clear her head. Nothing more.

Scott looked up as Marie-France entered the room again, with Tessa beside her. He hurriedly pretended he hadn’t been crying, clearing his throat and looking down at the music sheet as hard as he could so he wouldn’t look at her.

“Scott,” said Tessa.

“Hey,” he said, looking up.

“Can I talk to Scott, please? Alone?” asked Tessa.

Marie-France gave her a look, plainly telling her to fix it and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Scott,” she began, her heart hurting to see him sad. He seemed dejected, like there was a huge weight on his shoulders.

“You don’t need to stay just because she dragged you in here. I’m sure you have more important things to do,” said Scott quietly.

“Scott,” said Tessa. “You’re important. I’m here. I wanted to help but I was wrong. So wrong. I screwed up. I’m so sorry.” She blinked back tears.

“I know you wanted to help, Tess.” He sighed, looking at her apologetically. “I shouldn’t have said that ... about being good enough for you. That was entirely uncalled for. I’m so sorry.”

Tessa said nothing, looking away as she blinked back tears. “It hurts,” she said.

“I know, you didn’t deserve that,” said Scott.

“I don’t want you to be upset. We said we’d talk about it again. We said we’d have breakfast together after the live,” said Tessa.

“Isn’t that just code for you’re breaking up with me,” said Scott sadly.

“No. It isn’t,” said Tessa.

“You said we don’t have anything,” said Scott sadly.

“I ... I was upset. I didn’t mean that,” said Tessa.

“You didn’t?” asked Scott.

“No. Of course not. Of course we have something. We have something special,” said Tessa

“Something special?” asked Scott.

She nodded. “I’m not giving up if that’s what you think.”

Scott looked at the floor. “How could I ever deserve you?”

“Are you forgetting I screwed up here?” she murmured.

“Your heart was in the right place,” he mumbled.

“Scott.” Tessa touched his cheek. “I’m so sorry. We’re not broken up, please, I don’t want to be. I just needed time. Because of what I did, not because of you. Because how can I look into those gorgeous eyes of yours knowing I hurt you?”

“But I made you cry. I never wanted that. I should only ever make you smile,” said Scott, looking sad.

“I understand you’re hurt, I broke your trust and I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I just get so excited about your music, about you, about everything that you are. I just want to see you shine.”

Scott blinked back tears, unable to stop himself from pulling her close, his lips meeting hers. He pulled back after a moment, an apology on his lips.

“Shhh,” said Tessa, putting a finger to his lips to stop him. She pulled him in for a kiss, feeling him relax and pull her closer.

“Hey, after rehearsals today, come to my place, please?” She looked at him hopefully, hoping he’d come so they could continue talking and resolve everything.

Scott nodded. “I’d love to.”

“Now, will you sing this song for me?” she asked with a soft smile. “I heard you wanted to sing a song for me. A little birdie told me. Sing it now, but then you need to focus on what will help you win, okay?” She rubbed his back.

Scott smiled, nodding. “Okay.”

“Are you two done?” asked Marie-France from the door.

Unbeknownst to them, she’d stuck her head in the room when they’d kissed, grinning to herself and waiting before trying to enter the room again.

“I heard there’s a song for me to hear,” said Tessa, taking Scott’s hand and squeezing it.

“There is,” said Marie-France. “You might need tissues. It’s very nice. But it’s also not enough to win this competition so we’re singing it now and then we’re moving on. Right, Scott?”

“Right,” said Scott.

He knew the song talked about love and he hadn’t told Tessa how he felt yet but he hoped she wouldn’t say anything about that. Not yet. He needed to tell her but not here. He hoped he could tell her that night when they met to talk further.

Tessa sat down, giving him an encouraging smile and Marie-France sat down at the piano to play for him. She knew they were wasting time but if letting him sing this got him back on track, she was willing to let him. Besides, from what she’d seen he and Tessa seemed to have had a good talk.

Scott tried not to look at Tessa constantly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, starting to sing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawin' me in, and you kickin' me out_

_You've got my head spinnin', no kiddin'_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginnin'_

_Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

Trying not to tear up while listening to Scott’s beautiful voice singing about love was impossible. Tessa wiped a few tears away. She had goosebumps. He sang so beautifully, singing with so much emotion and she didn’t know if the lyrics were true, if he did love her like she loved him. She hoped so.

He continued, now able to sing it without breaking down, because Tessa was here. He felt hopeful that she didn’t intend to break up with him. She’d kissed him.

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

“That was perfect, Scott,” said Marie-France, clapping. “Bravo, just beautiful.”

“It was perfect,” said Tessa, wiping a few more tears away. “I’m lucky you’d want to sing something for me.”

Scott blushed. “Thanks,” he said shyly.

“Scott, time is ticking, we have to rehearse your actual song,” said Marie-France.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “Okay, we’ll rehearse.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Tessa, standing.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, hugging Scott.

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair.

“I’ll see you later?” she checked, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

He smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

Tessa smiled at him and told Marie-France she’d see her later, leaving the room. She felt so much hope that tonight, they could clear away any residual hurt and just be together. She wanted it more than anything.

Scott could concentrate on his song for this week, now that he’d talked to Tessa, it was easier to focus. He was looking forward to seeing her that evening.

Marie-France had breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Scott focused and keen to work on the song she’d chosen for him. They were here to win and she was glad to see he was motivated to work hard and looked much happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott smiled softly, stroking her cheek.  
> “I’m in love with you, Tessa.” He looked at her, almost fearful of her response.  
> “Aww, Scott,” she murmured, tears springing to her eyes.


	15. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an important talk. Apologies, explanations and declarations.
> 
> “So, you don’t hate me for what I did?” she checked.  
> Scott shook his head, picking up her hand and kissing it. “No, far from it.”  
> Tessa blinked back tears of relief. “Thank you.”  
> “I have so much I want to say to you, Tessa,” murmured Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, I hope enjoy this new chapter!

Marie-France hid a smile as Scott thanked her and hurried out of the room at the end of rehearsal. She knew he was seeing Tessa and she hoped when he came in tomorrow, he’d be even happier. She shook her head, those kids adored each other, she knew once they were public, they’d be the hottest young celebrity couple in Canada.

As Scott walked to Tessa’s apartment, holding a bouquet of peonies, he almost worried she would have changed her mind. He kept imagining he’d get there and she wouldn’t let him in. He held his breath as he buzzed her apartment.

“Scott?” came her voice on the intercom.

“It’s me,” he said.

He heard the buzz of the door and he went up, finding Tessa anxiously waiting outside her door for him.

She seemed startled to see the bouquet he held, blushing as she quickly pulled him inside, immediately wrapping her arms around him. He felt the tension leave his body, holding her close, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. She smelt so good, she felt so good. He’d missed hugging her.

“I’m so glad to see you,” she murmured, not letting him go.

“Me too, T, me too,” he said.

She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. “You didn’t need to bring flowers … you’re so sweet, Scott.” She was shy, amazed that he’d bring her flowers. She was truly spoiled by him.

“I wanted to,” said Scott, smiling as he handed her the bouquet.

She sniffed them, a blush in her cheeks. “You’re spoiling me, I’m going to end up expecting them,” she teased.

“You should, you should expect only the best, Tessa. You deserve it,” he said.

Tessa kissed his lips softly. “So do you.”

“Come sit down,” she said, taking his hand and leading him through. She busied herself putting the peonies in a vase, admiring them as she set them down on the coffee table in the living area.

She sat down beside Scott, offering him tea or coffee. He declined, taking her hand in both of his.

“I’m so sorry,” they both said at the same time.

It broke any remaining tension, making them both laugh. Scott squeezed her hand. “Can I go first?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head. “I need to. Please?”

Scott nodded. “Of course.”

“I get so excited about everything you are and everything you deserve to have that I get carried away and I shouldn’t. I should have waited for you to be ready, I’m so sorry,” said Tessa quietly.

“I know, it’s okay. You’ve believed in me more than anyone I know. You and my grandad have been the biggest supporters of my music,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, touched. She squeezed his hand. “I just wanted you to see that you don’t need to hold back and you can chase this dream. It’s amazing work. They loved it, Scott.”

“I went into Sony Music for the meeting,” he murmured.

Tessa’s eyes snapped up to meet his. She waited, not knowing if he would have agreed or declined the offer. She wanted to see the offer to make sure it was a good one and advise him.

“And?” she asked.

“And I’m going in again next week,” said Scott.

“Is it a good offer?” asked Tessa.

“I called a lawyer and he’s looking at it for me,” said Scott. “It seems good.”

Tessa smiled. “I’m so proud of you. And I would have been proud of you no matter what your decision. I just want to see you get what you deserve. You deserve everything, Scott.”

“You’re amazing, Tess. I owe you so much,” he said.

“No, you don’t owe me anything,” said Tessa.

“This is thanks to you,” he insisted.

“Your voice, your songwriting ability, your original songs, they are not influenced by me. They are all you and I want you to own how incredibly gifted you are,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“So I should be conceited?” he teased.

“No, just confident,” said Tessa with a smile.

“So, you don’t hate me for what I did?” she checked.

Scott shook his head, picking up her hand and kissing it. “No, far from it.”

Tessa blinked back tears of relief. “Thank you.”

“I have so much I want to say to you, Tessa,” murmured Scott.

“Okay, it can be your turn then,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott smiled back, a little nervous. “First of all, I am so sorry. Please know that I didn’t mean what I said, I was just angry, I shouldn’t have said it. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I know, it’s okay. It really hurt, but I know you didn’t mean it,” said Tessa quietly.

“I never wanted to hurt you, I only want to see you smile,” said Scott.

“You do make me smile,” said Tessa. “Forgiven and forgotten.”

“Thank you. I made you cry though, and I just hope one day I can make it up to you,” said Scott. “You’re so amazing, Tessa. You’ve supported me and been so inspiring to me. You’ve taught me so much. I am so grateful, and I am so sorry to have ever made you cry.”

“You inspire me, Scott. That’s why I get so carried away, you’re just so talented and amazing in every way. I just want you to have the recognition that you deserve,” said Tessa.

“Thank you. Your support means so much, I hope you know that,” said Scott.

“I know. I’d love to continue supporting you, as long as you want,” said Tessa shyly.

Scott smiled, stroking her cheek. He hesitated, wanting to tell her. He needed to tell her how he felt. Even if she didn’t feel the same way. It was a risk he needed to take. 

“I need to tell you something,” he said quietly.

“You can tell me anything,” said Tessa.

“I … I’m in love with you, Tessa.” He looked at her, almost fearful of her response.

“Aww, Scott,” she murmured, tears springing to her eyes. It was there, in his eyes. Now that she knew to look for it, it was right there in the warm pools of hazel. He looked at her though as if expecting the worst.

“I’m in love with you too,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

He looked startled. “You are?”

“Yes, I am,” said Tessa, blushing.

Scott leaned in to kiss her, both hands cupping her cheeks. “Really?” he looked at her in awe.

“Really. What about you? Really?” she asked with a smile.

“Really, a million percent in love with you,” said Scott, his cheeks and tips of ears turning pink.

“You’re so sweet,” said Tessa. “Me too.”

“I hated that you didn’t know. That I didn’t tell you. I should have told you,” said Scott.

“I knew that you liked me a lot,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Yeah, I knew that too,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“This is the best news ever,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“For me too,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around him.

“Stay tonight, please,” she murmured, pulling away only enough to see his face.

“I’d love to. I’ll be here,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, her eyes bright. She hugged him again, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured against her skin.

“I’ve missed you so much,” said Tessa, tightening her hold, one hand stroking into his hair.

“I don’t want to let you go,” said Scott honestly.

“Don’t. I am very happy to get a nice long hug,” murmured Tessa, kissing his cheek and burying her face against his neck.

Scott smiled and closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Several minutes later neither of them had moved.

“Do you have anything here I can cook for you for dinner?” asked Scott.

“I do actually, I have some ingredients,” said Tessa, pulling away. “You don’t need to keep cooking for me you know.”

“I love cooking for you,” said Scott.

She sighed. “I love you, Scott,” she said.

It felt good to be able to say it. She’d thought it in her head quite a bit and now she was able to tell him how she felt. It was out in the open and it was a relief. And even better, he felt the same way about her.

He blushed. “I love you.”

Her cheeks turned pink, smiling shyly.

“I want to make your favourite meal, do you have eggs?” he asked.

“Always,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott. “Coming right up!”

“I’m not starving to death yet, stay right here and cuddle with me, please,” said Tessa.

Scott grinned. “I’m here.”

He pulled her close, Tessa snuggling into his chest.

“Scott, if you feel that you don’t want to do this yet, with Sony, I am sure they’d wait for you,” she said.

Scott shook his head. “No, I want to do this. Yes, I wasn’t planning to do this yet, but that wasn’t due to not wanting to. I just don’t put myself out there. You tried to help me and I do appreciate it.”

“I’d be proud of you either way but I am glad you’re taking this opportunity. You deserve it,” said Tessa. “I’m here to support you every step of the way.”

“I know you are, thank you,” said Scott.

“Does what we just admitted to each other change anything?” asked Tessa nervously.

“What do you think it would change?” asked Scott, caressing her cheek.

“How public we are,” said Tessa. “Um, there is an award show I am invited to next month. I’d love it if you would be my date.” She wanted to look at the floor rather than see his reaction but she kept her eyes on his, seeing that despite her worry, he looked pleased.

“I’d love to be your date,” said Scott.

Relief flooded through her. Every time she brought up the reality of what it would mean to be with her, he never wavered. 

“Really? Limos, red carpets and all?” asked Tessa.

“Of course, anything. I’ll have to get a nice suit so I can try to match the most beautiful woman in the room,” said Scott, kissing her cheek softly.

Tessa grinned. “Thank you. And thank you for never being weirded out by the publicity stuff.”

“I want to be with you, I’d do anything. A little PR doesn’t scare me,” said Scott.

“You’re wonderful,” said Tessa, kissing him.

Scott pushed her back against the shower wall, unable to part from her lips. Tessa pulled him even closer, kissing him deeply. This was addictive, he invaded her senses in every way. Her knees felt weak, her fingers tracing his abs, her body tingling. She felt him, rock hard against her. Her hand reached for him and he groaned against her mouth as she took hold of him, firmly stroking. His hands probed her skin, her soft flesh beneath his fingertips radiated heat. She was driving him crazy with want. She scratched his balls lightly with her nails. He moaned, he’d never felt anything this intense. How was this possible? Lest he come undone too quickly, he pushed her arms up above her head, his tongue tangling with hers, her mouth warm and eager. Her legs crossed around his waist, needing support. He securely held her, shutting off the water they had been wasting all this time.

“Knees weak. Your fault. Bed,” she mumbled in between scorching kisses.

Scott murmured his understanding, not parting from her and blindly made his way to her bed, putting her down gently.

“You okay?” he managed, parting from her mouth to look at her flushed face.

“Very okay,” she murmured, pulling his face back down to hers for another kiss.

He smiled against her lips, letting his fingers explore, finding her wet heat. She moaned loudly, so ready for him she was almost embarrassed at how much. He made her feel comfortable though, over and over he told her she was beautiful, revering her skin in a way that made the experience even more intense.

“If we ever fight again, we have to have awesome make-up sex,” mumbled Tessa from her position on his chest.

“Absolutely. But I never want to see you cry, I only want to see you smile,” he stroked her hair. “We can have the incredible make-up sex without fighting too.”

“That’s true,” said Tessa. “You’re sweet.”

“I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you,” said Tessa, lifting her head to look at him. “I’m so lucky.”

“So am I,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

It was nice to have him there next to her. She could wake him for sex, and she did. He never minded, it was a dream come true for Tessa to want him as much as he wanted her. He couldn't remember a time that he didn't mind being awake at 5 am. Tessa's hips moved rhythmically and he groaned as she then circled her hips. He loved looking at her, skin flushed, giving him a wonderful view of her perfect breasts. A bruise was blooming on her creamy skin from the way he'd hungrily sucked and kissed the skin of her throat. He sat up to kiss it better, pulling Tessa close and sucking on her breast. She moaned, his fingers moving to stroke her firmly. She gasped, coming apart for him, tightening around him and sending him right over the edge too.

Neither of them was quite prepared for the photos that emerged of them at the botanical gardens, hand in hand. Tessa immediately took it in stride, Deirdre was the one who alerted her, sending her a text message with attached screenshots as they enjoyed breakfast. She was already preparing a statement for the media. Tessa was a little worried to tell Scott, nervous it would be another curveball so soon after the last. She sighed as she put her phone down, Scott glancing up at her with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“That was Dee,” she explained, glancing towards her phone.

“Is everything okay?” asked Scott.

Tessa opened the message, showing him. His eyebrows rose and he didn’t speak for a moment.

“Um, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine. At some point this would happen. I’m used to this kind of thing. I’m just worried about you,” said Tessa.

Scott shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m okay too, as long as you’re okay. If you’re fine with it then so am I.”

Tessa hugged him gratefully. “Thank you for being so amazing about this and not running away screaming.”

Scott chuckled, holding her closer. “No chance of that. I’m happy to be with you.”

He was a little horrified to find that someone had photographed them while they enjoyed a nice afternoon together. But Tessa’s calm acceptance helped to ease his anxiety. She was fine with it. Or more accurately, she was used to this. So he tried to be too.

Tessa was a celebrity in the Canadian music scene, of course who she was with was of interest. She was largely left alone in Montreal, grateful that there was no real issue with paparazzi like her American counterparts dealt with.

This had been a fan, excited to see Tessa at the garden but not wanting to interrupt. There had been surprise to see her with Scott, someone now recognizable to viewers of _The Voice._ They had taken the photos and seemingly sat on them for some time before posting them on their social media channel with a _guess who I saw together_ caption. Well, it wasn’t hard to guess. Tessa’s beauty could hardly be hidden, she was stunning.

There was a different buzz around the studios when they went in after the photos had been published. Some online gossip sites had quickly published articles stating this was confirmation of her romance with Scott. She had rolled her eyes. Any confirmation would come from her, not from some stupid gossip columns. Fortunately, mostly everyone didn’t say a word, people like Patrice and Elvis no doubt understood what it was like and would feel empathy for her. They didn’t mention it, though Patrice only asked her if she was okay. She told him she was.

“He’s a really good guy, I’m happy for you,” said Patrice quietly.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

She knew. Scott was liked and respected by all of the coaches and the advisors like Patrice and Elvis. He’d quickly become someone they all enjoyed working with and trying to bring the best out of as they slowly worked on increasing his confidence. She was grateful she’d said yes to taking on the coaching role on _The Voice_ because she’d met Scott.

Having articles written about her dating a contestant wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she’d joined the show but she felt the benefit outweighed a little gossip. She’d quickly made sure he was not on her team to protect him and her reputation. And she’d done that before they’d started anything, so she was comfortable that Scott was safe. His journey in the show needed to remain untainted. He was heading for the final, she was positive he’d get there. 

She also had no idea which song he was singing for the live that evening. She knew it wasn’t _All of Me_ , since Marie-France had not been keen on it and they had already been working on a song at that point. She couldn’t wait and she knew that he’d no doubt make her cry again with his beautiful voice. She got goosebumps when she heard him sing, she couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next live performance and elimination!


	16. Rise Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott competes to remain in the top 8 as his family comes to support him for the live performance. Tessa meets his parents.
> 
> Tessa smiled encouragingly and left the room, wanting to give Scott some time to relax. He seemed more nervous than usual and she didn’t know if it was just the song he was singing or if it was the extra attention that was also getting to him.  
> Taking a seat in the coach’s seat, she settled in and watched the first few performances. Marie-France threw a small packet of tissues at her just before Scott’s turn and she turned to her.  
> “Which song is he singing?” she hissed.  
> Marie-France merely smiled. She looked way too smug and Tessa sighed, preparing by opening the packet of tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all staying safe and thanks for asking about an update for this one - here we go. Enjoy!

Marie-France nodded along as Scott sang. He enjoyed singing this and it showed. She was patting herself on the back for choosing this song for Scott and knew he would go out there and wow everyone.

"Yes," she said. "Marvelous!"

Scott smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Rest that voice now and you'll be perfect tonight," said Marie-France.

He grinned, hugging Marie-France and leaving to rest before that evening's live performance. 

He met Tessa at the studio and she hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Nervous," he said.

"You'll be perfect. I believe in you and so does all of Canada," said Tessa.

"Thank you," said Scott.

He looked at her outfit, a short silver dress with black boots. The stylist was clearly going for a sexy look tonight and he thought she looked perfect. Not the same as the make-up free, beautiful Tessa he got to see when she wasn't here as glamorous celebrity, Tessa Virtue. He thought she looked even more perfect with her hair mussed in bed, her eyes bright, her skin glowing. 

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," said Tessa. "It's not too much?"

She twirled for him and he grinned.

"You're gorgeous but you're the most beautiful to me just as you are," said Scott. 

"Aww, you're sweet," said Tessa, kissing him.

"I better let you get ready," she added. "I'm sure you'll be so gorgeous I won't be able to take my eyes off of you." She winked.

Scott blushed.

“Good luck,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“Thank you,” he said nervously.

Tessa smiled encouragingly and left the room, wanting to give Scott some time to relax. He seemed more nervous than usual and she didn’t know if it was just the song he was singing or if it was the extra attention that was also getting to him.

Taking a seat in the coach’s seat, she settled in and watched the first few performances. Marie-France threw a small packet of tissues at her just before Scott’s turn and she turned to her.

“Which song is he singing?” she hissed.

Marie-France merely smiled. She looked way too smug and Tessa sighed, preparing by opening the packet of tissues. She had no doubt whatever Scott sang would be amazing and she almost hated that she had imposed the rule of not wanting to know his song.

Before Scott appeared on stage, she saw backup dancers and the stage seemed set for something impressive.

Seeing Scott walk out on stage, she grinned. He looked so handsome. The stylist had dressed him in a blue button-up shirt, navy pants and suspenders. He was drool-worthy. She caught his eye and he smiled shyly. He still looked very nervous and she hoped he would relax enough to enjoy his performance. The audience was cheering and whistling and he smiled and waited for the music to start.

_You're broken down and tired_

_Of living life on a merry go round_

_And you can't find the fighter_

_But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_

“I hate you,” muttered Tessa, glancing at Marie-France.

Marie-France smugly swayed in her seat as she listened to Scott’s voice.

_And move mountains_

_We gonna walk it out_

_And move mountains_

_And I'll rise up_

_I'll rise like the day_

_I'll rise up_

_I'll rise unafraid_

_I'll rise up_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_And I'll rise up_

_High like the waves_

_I'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_I'll rise up_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

“Holy shit,” said Patrick, he had goosebumps, watching Scott attentively.

Eric nodded, mesmerized. The audience was largely silent as they listened but had clapped and cheered loudly when he’d hit the chorus, his voice strong and hauntingly beautiful as he reached the high notes.

Tessa was in tears, hating Marie-France for ensuring that once again she’d be ugly crying in front of everyone. Scott’s beautiful voice and that song wasn’t fair. Marie-France was playing to win and it showed. She knew she had a winner in Scott and she chose songs that would not only highlight his voice but would also gain him attention. A male voice singing _Rise Up_ was a risk but not with Scott. Scott took the song and made it even more beautiful.

_When the silence isn't quiet_

_And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe_

_And I know you feel like dying_

_But I promise we'll take the world to its feet_

_And move mountains_

_Bring it to its feet_

_And move mountains_

_And I'll rise up_

_I'll rise like the day_

_I'll rise up_

_I'll rise unafraid_

_I'll rise up_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

“Oh my gosh,” said Eric as Scott hit the high notes like it was nothing, as if it was the most natural thing.

“I hate you,” said Patrick, glaring at Marie-France. “How do we compete with this?”

Marie-France smiled like the cat that got the cream, knowing exactly how much the other contestants couldn’t reach Scott. They had some great contestants, everyone at this stage of the competition was high-caliber but Scott was just better.

Tessa cried into her tissues, unable to take her eyes off Scott. The back-up dancers formed a beautiful background, the lights illuminating them and Scott. He stood on stage, focused on his performance. He closed his eyes as he lost himself in the lyrics. The crowd roared their approval as he used the power and softness of his voice to draw them into his performance.

He wasn’t looking at the coaches much, keeping his gaze on the audience and sweeping across the coaches though he knew he certainly addressed some parts to Tessa. He couldn’t help it, she always had his attention. He could see she’d cried through the whole song and he felt bad but he was also glad that she’d loved the song so much.

The coaches and the audience were all on their feet, cheering and applauding and Scott finally relaxed. He’d done it. He could see Marie-France looked victorious as if they’d already won the whole competition. She caught his eye, throwing him a thumbs up and mouthing ‘well done’. He grinned, happy with how the performance had gone. It was yet another song he probably wouldn’t have tackled if left to choose on his own. But he knew it was a strategic move on Marie-France’s part. She wanted this. She wanted increased attention on Scott. Now they were competing for a position in the top 8 and he wanted to win just as much as Marie-France. Though he had a lot less confidence than she did. It was a confidence booster to perform in front of the crowd and receive such a reaction. A standing ovation was such an honour for him as he stood in front of the coaches, waiting for their feedback once the crowd noise had died down.

“I don’t think I have words,” sighed Patrick, looking at Scott in awe.

“I sure as hell don’t,” said Eric.

The camera swung to Tessa and she hid her face, still trying to calm herself.

“I have words. That was brilliant, Scott. That is one of the best performances, if not the best performance of the whole competition,” said Marie-France, grinning.

He blushed. “Thank you so much.”

“I feel bad for all the contestants that have to follow that performance. That’s some pressure!” said Patrick. “I know I say this all the time, but your voice is magic. Your vocal range is just incredible. I agree with Marie-France, that was your best performance and probably the best performance of the whole competition.”

Scott turned even redder. “Thank you so much, Patrick. Coming from you, that means so much.”

“If I was competing against you I’d just forfeit after this performance. You’re one of... if not the best voices on this show. That was your best performance to date, you are incredible obviously but you still get better and better,” said Eric.

“I don’t think I have enough words to adequately express how incredible that performance was,” said Tessa, finally able to speak. “I cried through all of it. I wish I could hear it again. It’s the best performance of the whole show so far. You can do that and still not quite grasp how good you are. You’re a special performer,” said Tessa.

“Thank you so much,” said Scott. He was sure he was blushing even more after hearing the feedback of all the coaches.

“It’s endearing he still can’t grasp that,” agreed Eric. “How many shades of red is that?” he teased, indicating to Scott.

Marie-France laughed. “He’s a wonderful performer and part of his charm is this – he is so good and doesn’t even know it.”

“The song was perfect for him, Marie-France,” said Tessa.

She grinned, basking in Scott’s success. She knew her team was well on the way to winning the competition.

Receiving congratulatory hugs from all the coaches, Scott returned backstage to watch the rest of the performances. He wouldn’t know if he was in the top 8 until the following evening. He was nervous but also quietly confident. The evening’s performance had been electric.

In the crowd this time had been his parents and brothers and they were allowed backstage to greet him. His mother could hardly stop crying.

“We’re so proud, son,” said Joe, hugging him warmly.

He shook his head as he looked at his wife. “She cried through all of it.”

Scott smiled. “So what did Marie-France say to you?”

“She assured us you have excellent career prospects and she told us we were idiots basically. She said we should have been here every week,” said Joe.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” said Scott, his tone a little cool.

He couldn’t forget their lack of support and he hadn’t told them about the record deal, he didn’t intend to say anything unless it was official.

They wanted to spend time with him though and he hated the thought of not seeing Tessa that evening as his parents and brothers wanted to go out to dinner.

He texted her and she encouraged him to spend time with his family and to forgive them. She knew he wasn’t quite at the forgiving them stage but she hoped that their coming to the live performance to support him was a step in the right direction.

When the live performances were over, she found Scott standing with his family.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hi,” he said, smiling a little shyly too.

“Everyone, this is Tessa,” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Alma. She and Joe shook hands with her. Danny and Charlie also greeted her, rather in awe.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” said Tessa. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Alma nudged Scott. “Are you going to tell us more about beautiful Tessa?”

He smiled as Tessa blushed.

“Um, well, you probably read a few things. Tessa and I are dating, we love each other and we’re very happy,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa’s blush deepened but she reached for his hand, squeezing it.

“Oh my gosh, this is amazing,” said Alma, looking thrilled.

“This is wonderful but is this going to be a bad thing for the competition?” asked Joe, looking at Tessa apologetically.

“We’re being as discrete as we can be, dad. Tessa’s people are handling it and I am not on her team. We weren’t together at any stage while I was in her team,” said Scott.

“I wish I’d met him somewhere else. I really do. But I met him here and he’s really special. You have an amazing son. I love him, I don’t want anything to affect his chances in this competition. We’re not breaking any rules and Scott shines in his own right,” said Tessa.

Joe nodded. “I am glad he met you. He does shine on his own, you’re right.”

Danny and Charlie were just bursting to make some smartass comments about their little brother dating a celebrity but somehow with Tessa in front of them, they couldn’t. She seemed sweet and down to earth and they stayed on their best behaviour.

They invited her to join them for dinner and she declined. She wanted Scott to spend time with his family alone. She felt that they needed it. Kissing Scott goodbye, she went home. 

She wondered if his family might talk him out of being with her but they seemed nice although they had not supported him in his journey with music. She knew it wasn’t malicious, it came from a place of caring. Her own family had been wary as they watched her enter the music industry but they were very supportive now. Her parents had created an archive of all of the media about her. Newspapers, magazines, online articles, television and radio spots. They left any gossip alone but they had everything from her entire career.

She sent Scott a message that he could come over any time after he saw his family. She wanted to see him and didn’t care how late it was. He did. He feigned tiredness at some point, promising his family he’d see them again before they returned home the next day. Then he went to Tessa’s place. She was wearing pajamas when she greeted him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Thank you for coming,” she said.

“I’d always come, Tess. I wanted to see you,” he said, kissing her lips.

“You’re the best. How was dinner with your family?” she asked.

“It was nice. They were very excited about you. They adored you,” he said.

She blushed. “I’d love to spend more time with them too. They seem nice. Your brothers I think are about as cheeky as my brothers though.”

“They are cheeky. I got so much shit from them. They were on their best behaviour around you. You seem to intimidate them,” said Scott with a laugh. “They’re never that quiet.”

“What were they giving you shit about?” laughed Tessa.

“The usual brother stuff. Any time I have a girlfriend they tease me that she’s too good for me. With you, that was multiplied by about ten,” he teased.

Tessa mock frowned. “You’re amazing and deserve anyone you want. I’m just lucky that’s me.”

“I am lucky,” said Scott. “Were you sleeping?” he added, caressing her cheek.

“Not yet. I was waiting for you,” said Tessa.

“You should rest,” he said.

“You should rest too, you’ve had such a long day,” said Tessa.

“I can’t believe you didn’t warn me that I’d be ugly crying on camera again,” she added, lightly hitting his chest.

He laughed. “I would never use that word to describe you. You’re beautiful even when you cry. I hate that I made you cry though.”

“You sing so beautifully that I always cry. You’re amazing. And that song? Wow. Please can you sing it for me again tomorrow?” she asked.

“Of course I’ll sing it for you,” said Scott. “Thank you. I’m glad I can make you proud.”

“I’m so proud of you,” said Tessa.

“In week one, I think you would have been too nervous to tackle that song and now you just blew us all away. You’re growing as a performer. You owned that stage. You kept us all spellbound,” said Tessa.

He blushed. “I’ve had great teachers.”

“You don’t need to be taught much. Just confidence and the art of performance. I think you’ve done so well,” said Tessa.

“I am learning from the best,” he said with a grin.

She kissed him, beaming. “Come to bed.”

He got ready for bed, joining her and she nestled into him, quickly falling asleep. She woke him in the morning, her hands wandering beneath his pajama pants to stroke him.

He smiled sleepily. “Are you waking me for sex?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Yes,” said Tessa.

“Proceed,” he said with a wink.

She grinned, leaning down to kiss him.

She smiled across the table at him as they enjoyed omelets for breakfast, asking again if he’d sing _Rise Up_ for her. He nodded.

Sitting down in the living room, he grabbed her guitar, strumming it softly.

He played around, singing a bit of an Elvis medley just for fun. Tessa beamed, loving every minute. She sang with him, loving to see his blush as she joined in, harmonizing with him.

“Singing with you is the best,” he murmured, kissing her as he leaned over the guitar.

“It’s the best,” she said happily.

He strummed the guitar, finding the chords to accompany _Rise Up_ and handed the guitar to Tessa. She shrugged and started to play.

He watched her reaction as he sang, loving to see her enthralled. She sometimes forgot she was supposed to be accompanying him on the guitar, her fingers motionless on the strings as she listened to his velvety smooth voice. She did remember though and enjoyed being his musical accompaniment. He sang this for her and she felt it all. Every word and look was for her and she felt so lucky to share this love of music with Scott.

_All we need, all we need is hope_

_And for that we have each other_

_And for that we have each other_

_And we will rise_

_We will rise_

_We'll rise, oh, oh_

_We'll rise_

_I'll rise up_

_Rise like the day_

_I'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_I will rise a thousand times again_

_And we'll rise up_

_High like the waves_

_We'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_We'll rise up_

_And we'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

Tessa put the guitar down, surprising him with an intense kiss.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“You never need to thank me. Anything you want me to sing, I’ll sing for you. I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa. “I’ll sing anything for you too.”

Scott grinned. “I need to take you up on that offer. You’re incredible and I want to hear you singing much more often.”

Tessa laughed. “I’ll always sing for you.”

“Okay. If I get through to the top 8, I would love a song from you,” said Scott.

“It’s not _if,_ Scott. It’s _when_ you get through to the top 8 and you are going to get through a lot more than that. You’ll be in the final. You’ll be on stage singing with Marie-France and I’ll be a bit jealous,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her cheek. “Thank you for believing in me. You also don’t need to be jealous. You like Marie-France, she’s your friend.”

“She still gets to have you in her team and to sing with you,” said Tessa.

“You’re my favourite," said Scott, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’ll accept that,” said Tessa with a smile.

That evening, Scott’s parents were in the audience looking on nervously. His brothers weren’t nervous, they were sure he’d make it through and were excitedly whooping whenever his name was mentioned.

Tessa had left him with a kiss and the tightest hug she could muster. She was sure he’d be safe, Canada would be making a huge mistake if Scott wasn’t receiving numerous votes. She of course wanted to see the artists in her team get through too. She had some amazing talent in her team but no one was as special as Scott.

The ten artists left in the competition stood on stage, the two with the lowest votes would be eliminated tonight. Scott stood with Madison and Zach, the three of them looking incredibly nervous.

The crowd was electric, cheering for their favourites and Scott got plenty of cheers and whistles. Tessa nearly rolled her eyes at the very thirsty ladies who screamed for Scott. But she couldn’t blame them either, he was the whole package. It would be odd if he didn’t have screaming fans.

When Scott’s name was called out, Tessa beamed. Marie-France stood and clapped, cheering. Tessa could make out Scott’s brothers in the crowd behind them, their loud whoops were hard to miss. Scott grinned, bowing, thanking the crowd profusely before rushing off stage to hug Marie-France and Tessa was quick to pull him into a hug too.

“I’m so proud of you,” she murmured into his ear.

“Thank you,” he said, grinning as he pulled away.

They both ignored the noise of the audience that had risen as they’d hugged. Tessa didn’t care, Scott was the star here and deserved to be celebrated. He went backstage with a grin, his family rushing to hug him.


End file.
